Recarga Natural
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Promete que todo saldrá bien. (Genderberder)
1. Prologo

_Recorrer la Catedral de San Basilio Situada a uno de los extremos de la Plaza Roja, la Catedral de San Basilio es sin dudas la imagen de Moscú._

 _En aquella Catedral, entre el bullicio se gente, una figura sobresalía de las demás, un joven de azulados ojos me sonreía a la distancia, bobamente me acerque a él._

 _A la edad de quince años, ya podía sentir como aquellos ojos azules me llamaban únicamente a mí, sentía que ya amaba a ese joven de mi misma edad con solo verlo._

 _¿Su sonrisa o su divertida personalidad fueron las que me atrajeron a él? No lo sé…tampoco me importo en ese momento, únicamente me acerque a él. Quería estar al lado suyo, que su calor inundara los fríos mares de mi corazón._

 _Aquellos efímeros días fueron mi consuelo en los interminables viajes que mis padres y yo dábamos por el mundo._

 _Cuando por fin alcance la mano de ese joven que me sonreía con tanta felicidad, hubo un cambio brusco en la escena, me encontraba arrastrándome en la tierra, huyendo del eminente final que venía con la explosión de nuestro auto._

 _Me acerque al auto después de haber salido a rastras de él, si yo podía salir, mis padres también podrían. Pero que boba había sido en esos momentos._

 _Vi aterrada la escena, si bien nuestro auto había quedado destrozado completamente, no imaginaba que mi padre, mi tan querido y amado padre quedaría con su cabellera ensangrentada por el golpe tan fuerte que había recibido con el volante, los vestigios del morado con los que alguna vez presumí parentesco ya no se encontraban._

 _Mi madre no se quedo atrás, su tersa piel era cubierta por una fuente enorme de sangre, un vidrio se había insertado en su pecho arrancándole la vida por completo._

 _No importaba cuanto gritara, mi voz no alcanzaba para recuperarlos. Cuando quise lanzarme a ayudar, unos brazos me detuvieron, los bomberos y paramédicos me retiraron de la escena. Por más que gritaba, no me dejan estar cerca de mis fallecidos padres._

 _Fui la unica en sobrevivir… mis padres no._

 _Y pensar que días antes mi madre, con su cabellera tan larga y negra como la noche me había regañado por escaparme en las noches, y mi padre, el siempre comprendió que yo tenía ese lado casi indomable, así que en su humildad me consolaba del regaño impuesto por mi madre días antes._

 _Otro cambio de escena se hizo ver, dos ataúdes eran bajados y enterrados en la tierra. El funeral de mis padres había empezado y terminado en un intermitente silencio de mis padres._

* * *

Me despierte jadeando y alterada. Mire el pequeño despertador que se encontraba al lado de mi cama.4:30 am. De nuevo a la misma hora. De nuevo esa pesadilla, esa maldita pesadilla que me asecha todas las noches, no existe noche en que no me atormente, noche tras noche, siempre es lo mismo, la misma pesadilla, me pregunto ¿Por qué no puedo recordarla de otra manera?, recordarla sonriendo, cantando, bailando, cocinando, pero no, siempre es lo mismo, siempre la "sueño" así.

Supongo que es un tipo de castigo, ¿un castigo de otra vida? Tal vez cometí algo en otra vida y lo estoy pagando en esta vida…aunque cuando revise mis cartas la noche anterior decían que venían grandes cambios en mi vida, ¿Cuáles serán?, supongo que lo descubriré a su debido tiempo, por ahora debo alistarme para mi primer día en la universidad.

Quién sabe, a lo mejor no será tan malo como lo pienso.


	2. Esos ojos

_**Love Live! no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

Después de esa tétrica pesadilla decidí levantarme de mí amada cama. Con decisión fui a tomar una ducha con el fin de quitar todo el sudor acumulado por ese fastidioso "sueño".

Entre al cuarto de baño, abrí la llave del agua de la ducha, me despoje de mi pijama azul con panditas y al ver que el vapor salía de la ducha decidí entrar. No hay nada que un baño con agua caliente no solucione. Todo ese sudor y malas vibras se fueron por el desagüe.

Al cabo de unos gratificantes minutos salí de la ducha con una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo, revise el reloj del baño. Aun eran las 5.00 am, faltaba alrededor de 3 horas para ingresar a la universidad. Camine hasta mi habitación y me situé enfrente de mi armario…15 minutos han pasado y me decidí por algo simple; una camiseta de mangas largas con cuello alto blanca, una falda color azul oscuro con unos detalles en negro que me llega un poco arriba de las rodillas, medias de color negro que estaban arriba de mis muslos, zapatos de color negro- _nada especiales-,_ y por ultimo una chaqueta de color beige. Como paso final me di un vistazo en el espejo de mi tocador-" _tal vez un poco de maquillaje no estaría mal"-_ seguí mirando mi reflejo y al cabo de unos minutos termine de arreglarme. Volví a mirar el reloj, 5:30 am, aun faltaba mucho. Sujete mi cabello con una trenza que colgaba desde mi hombro izquierdo. Me mire al espejo para darme la ultima revisada- _"realmente me creció mucho el cabello"-_ pensé mientras veía mi reflejo a través de ese espejo. –" _Tal vez debería ver a mis compañeras"_ \- en el momento que lo pensé me dirigí al cuarto de unas de mis compañeras.

A paso fugaz llegue al cuarto de una de mis compañeras de departamento. Mi compañera Minami Kotori aun seguía dormida como era de esperarse. Se veía tan linda dormida, abrazada a su siempre fiel almohada, su largo cabello grisáceo se veía esparcido en la cama, y su piel siempre blanca y perfecta, es como un pequeño ángel.

Ya que lo pienso nunca suelta esa almohada…me pregunto si…

Con sigilo me acerque a su cama- " _solo espero que no despierte"_ \- con un audaz movimiento le quite su almohada de sus brazos- ¿Uhmm? No paso nada- aun retenía la almohada de la peligris.

-Nozomi...chan…-Escuche una voz tétrica y siniestra que provenía de la cama de Kotori-chan. Con algo de miedo dirigí la mirada en ella, sus ojos ambarinos tenían un brillo extraño, como si ella fuera un halcón apunto de cazar a su indefensa presa.

-¿S-si, Kotori-chan?- Dije con un poco de miedo, bueno para que miento, nunca he visto así a Kotori-chan. Ya entiendo porque "El" dice que da miedo.

En un ágil movimiento, se quito las sabanas que traía encima y se lanzo arriba de mí.

-¿K-Kotori-chan?- gracias a la fuerza con la que se lanzo, ambas terminamos tiradas en el piso, ella arriba de mí.

\- Almohada-chan no me dejes- acomodo su cara entre mis pechos mientras me abrazaba, por el susto termine soltando la almohada lejos de mi vista.

-Kotori-chan despierta…-Intente separarme de ella pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte. Quién diría que dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo tendría tanta fuerza -Kotori…-Termine siendo interrumpida ya que la puerta se empezó a abrir revelando una cabellera naranja.

\- ¡Nya! ¿Por qué no me invitaron?- tras aquellas palabras la pelinaranja salto encima de Kotori y yo.

-R-rin-chan pesas…-dije con el poco aire que me dejaban estas dos, ella podrá parecer delgada pero tanta comida ya le está afectando.

-Mou Nozomi-chan no seas grosera-decía eso mientras nos mantenía abrazadas y yo solo intentaba alejarlas.

-¡Ya bájense las dos!

* * *

 _-Media hora después-_

-Enserio se pasan- Ahí estaba yo, tomando mi café. Logre liberarme de esas dos fieras con mucho esfuerzo, realmente no pensé sobrevir, por suerte logre quitarlas y ahora estábamos tomando el desayuno en el comedor.

-Perdón, Nozomi-chan- Decía la peligris con su linda sonrisa y su característico tono de voz mientras dejaba unas tostadas en la mesa y se sentaba al lado de Rin-chan. Ambas traían puestas sus pijamas aun.

Kotori-chan traía una pijama rosada afelpada y Rin-chan llevaba una pijama verde con gatitos en diversas poses.

-Pues yo no me arrepiento Nya-decía con energía mientras le ponía miel a sus hot cakes.

Ella es Hoshizora Rin, una chica hiperactiva de complexión delgada y pequeña, su tez es blanca, su cabello siempre lo llevaba corto y de color naranja, lo que siempre fue un misterio es el color de sus ojos, ya que son como verdes combinados con amarillo. Son realmente extraños, pero a la vez encantadores.

-¿Sera que Rin-chan quiere un castigo?- dije en tono divertido mientras colocaba mis manos en posición de agarre- ¿quieres un Maxi-Washi-washi?

-¡Nya! Kotori-chan ¡Ayúdame!-Inmediatamente Rin-chan pidió ayuda a Kotori-chan.

-Lo siento Rin-chan, estás sola-le dijo con su voz tierna mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de culpa.

–" _Auch, Rin-chan, te han dejado a merced del diablo"-_ con una ágil movimiento me levante de mi asiento y me posicione atrás de Rin-chan y presione sus pequeños pechos contra mis manos.

-¡Nya!-soltó un grito un poco más agudo a su voz normal.

-Es el castigo de Rin-chan por ser tan mala con su senpai- sonreí de manera traviesa mientras masajeaba sus pechos- entonces, ¿me pedirás disculpas?-dije mientras de reojo vi que Kotori-chan se iba alejando de nosotras.

-¡E-está bien, Kya!-empezó a tartamudear mientras su cara se ponía mas roja-¡Lo siento!

-¿Sientes que?-Dije mientras apretaba con más fuerza sus pequeños pechos.

-¡Lo siento Nozomi-chan!- respondió aun mas roja.

-¿Nozomi que?- una sonrisa mas traviesa paso por mis labios.

-¡Lo siento Nozomi-senpai!- gracias a su respuesta solté sus pechos.

-Ara~ara, ¿ves que no te costaba nada ser amable?-dije eso mientras me dirigía a mi asiento para terminaba mi almuerzo felizmente.

-Nozomi-chan es mala…-aun que lo dijo murmurando la alcance a escuchar.

-¿Dijiste algo Rin-chan?- la volví a mirar mientras mis manos volvían a su posición de agarre.

-¡N-no dije nada!-Se cubrió sus pechos con los brazos, a esa reacción sonreí y empecé a comer de nuevo -¡Kotori-chan, porque no me ayudaste!-le reclamo a la peligris, ya que esta había vuelto de quien sabe dónde.

-Bueno, Rin-chan…-la ojiambar empezó a dudar.

-"¡ _de esta no te vas a salvar Kotori-chan!"-_ reí en mis adentros mientras las veía.

 _-_ Fui a traer un poco de ramen para ti-de su espalda saco un plato de ramen.

-¡Gracias, Kotori-chan!- solo corrió hasta ella y la abrazo ya que Kotori-chan aun no se volvía a sentar.

-De nada, Rin-chan- le acaricio con cariño la cabeza de nuestra pequeña amiga.

-Chicas mejor terminen de desayunar-mire el reloj que estaba en mi muñeca- al menos que quieran llegar tarde a la universidad.

Vi como sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, así que de inmediato de pusieron a terminar su almuerzo.

 _-Al terminar de almorzar-_

Kotori-chan y Rin-chan fueron a cambiarse de ropa, tardaron mucho a decir verdad, ya faltaban treinta minutos para entrar a la universidad, enserio tardan mucho.

-¡Estamos listas nya! –esa fue Rin-chan con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vámonos chicas. –dijo Kotori-chan sonriendo.

-Recuerden ir bien abrigadas. –comente mientras tomaba las llaves del auto. –recuerden en este tiempo es cuando el frio se hace presente.

-¡Entendido! –dijeron a unisón.

Con mis queridas kouhai´s listas partimos al estacionamiento por el auto.

-Nya ¿están listas?- nos pregunto Rin-chan en lo colocábamos nuestras mochilas en la cajuela del auto- Yo estoy emocionada de ver a Kayochin- hablo muy emocionada, para los que no lo sepan, Hanayo-kun es el mejor amigo de Rin-chan desde que eran niños…ahora que lo pienso, ¿será por eso que se puso ese tipo de ropa?

No me había fijado, pero, Rin-chan llevaba puesto: unos pantalones de pana blancos, camiseta de manga larga color beige, su chamarra era de color piel marrón y traía puestas unas botas del mismo color que su chamarra. ¿Será que por fin Rin-chan se le va a confesar a Hanayo-kun?, eso será interesante de ver.

-Yo si estoy emocionada de ir- comento Kotori-chan con una sonrisa alegre, creo que es por cierta persona que conozco bien. Ella solo traía puesto una falda olanes azul impresa con algunos copos de nieve, botas de color marrón con agujetas que le quedaba por debajo de la rodillas, chamarra rosa pastel con adornos de felpa color blanco, guantes afelpados beige y un moño rosa con estampado rosa que estaba sujeto a su cabello, realmente adorable.

Será un buen año por lo que parece.

-¿Tu que opinas Nozomi-chan?-la dulce voz de Kotori me saco de mis pensamientos, solo atine a mirarla y darle una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Creo que deberíamos apurarnos o llegaremos tarde- en cuanto les dije esto ambas se metieron al auto, yo también lo hice. Estábamos acomodadas de esta manera: Rin-chan se encontraba en la parte de atrás del auto, Kotori-chan estaba de copiloto y claramente yo estaba de piloto. Sin más excusas arranque el auto hasta la escuela.

* * *

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 15 minutos y llegamos a la universidad, ya que nuestras facultades estaban casi pegadas no era un problema irnos juntas.

Cada una se bajo del auto y tomo sus pertenencias, en cuanto empezamos a caminar escuchar mucho ruido proveniente de algunas chicas que estaban ahí.

Eran unas jóvenes saludándose y hablando, después otros jóvenes se golpeaban entre ellos. A veces no entiendo a los hombres y su necesidad de darse golpes al momento de saludarse.

-¡Eso me dolió! –bramo un joven de castaña cabellera.

-¡Pues a mi igual! –le contesto el joven de cabellera azulada.

Y por eso no golpeas a alguien que no aguanta- Creo que se armo el pleito. No me gusta ver a las personas pelear, pero tampoco puedo hacer mucho.

¿Olvide mencionar algo?, ¡cierto! Mi nombre es Toujo Nozomi, heredera de las corporaciones Toujo. Mi amiga peligris es- _"como dije antes"_ \- Minami Kotori, somos como hermanas, nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas. Sus padres me acogieron desde ese maldito incidente. Los padres de Kotori me han ayudado mucho con el trabajo de la corporación, ya que son socios mayoritarios como lo eran mis padres. Y por último la hiperactiva Hoshizora Rin, una hermana pequeña tanto para Kotori como para mí. Al igual que los padres de Kotori, los padres de Rin-chan también son inversionistas en la corporación y también encargados de otras empresas. Ya que las tres nos llevamos también decidimos tener un departamento para nosotras solas, es realmente confortable, somos como una pequeña familia…

-¿Escucharon del nuevo estudiante?-detuve un poco mi andar para escuchar aquello, no es que fuera chismosa, solo soy informativa.

-Dicen que es transferido del extranjero y que es muy sexy- comento otra chica con un sonrojo claro en sus mejillas.

¿Nuevo estudiante?, me pregunto de que facultad será.

-Nozomi-chan, ¿pasa algo?- Kotori puso su mano en mi hombro para llamar mi atencion- pareces absorta en esa conversación, ¿te intereso algo?

Solo gire para verla y negué suavemente con la cabeza- No, solo me dio curiosidad.

-¿Segura?- no parecía convencida con mi comentario ya que frunció el ceño, de seguro sabe que estoy mintiendo, debo cambiar de tema.

Mire sobre el hombro Kotori-chan y vi la oportunidad perfecta- Mira atrás de ti Kotori-chan- señale atrás de su espalda, ella volteo y su sonrisa reapareció en sus labios.

-Disculpa, vuelvo en un minuto- antes de irse me miro- pero esta plática quedara pendiente-dijo algo seria aunque la cambio por una sonrisa- nos vemos en el descanso- salió corriendo tras esa persona.

Sonreí abiertamente mientras la veía correr, realmente es una persona importante para Kotori-chan.

Espera…hay mucho silencio… ¿Dónde está Rin-chan? Mire a mi izquierda y no estaba - _"de seguro fue por él._

En vez de pensar en tonterías será mejor ir a mi respectiva clase, no creo que sea normal estar sola en el estacionamiento.

Empecé mi caminata hasta mi facultad la cual es Física y astronomía.

Tras empezar a caminar no puedo evitar preguntarme unas cosas. ¿Quién será ese nuevo estudiante?, ¿realmente será del extranjero o será un imitador?

-¡Hey! ¡Cuidado!- fue lo único que escuche cuando mi cuerpo cayo contra del piso, venia tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me fije por donde caminaba, gracias a eso ahora tengo un dolor en mi lindo trasero.

-¿Estás bien?- ¿de quién es esa voz? Suena bastante nítida y profunda, levante la mirada y me encuentre con unos ojos azules intensos- _"son hermosos"-_ pensé fugazmente mientras seguía mirando esos ojos.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-me pregunta con una voz un tanto preocupada, pero puedo reconocer unas pizcas de seriedad en esta.

Sacudí mi cabeza para poder reaccionar y mirar a la persona que me estaba tendiendo la mano. Al mirarlo me quedo impactada, es un chico de tez blanca, rasgos maduros, cabellos rubios, ojos azules, y podría seguir describiéndolo, pero no creo que sea normal mirarlo tanto.

Termino por tomar su mano y él me jala con gentileza para lograr levantarme.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- me dice sin soltar mi mano.

-S-si, perdón por chocar contigo-siento como se me sube un poco la sangre a las mejillas, realmente es vergonzoso tirar a una persona enfrente de todos.

-No, el error fue mío, no vi por donde caminaba-me miraba de manera seria pero a la vez culpables, aunque aun había algo en sus ojos que no lograba descifrar- le debo una disculpa señorita…-se me quedo mirando esperando una respuesta.

-T-Toujo, Toujo Nozomi- dije con una clara vergüenza en la voz, ¿pero que me pasa?, esto no lo suelo hacer- n-no te preocupes, los accidentes pasan…-lo mire de la misma forma que el hizo hace un rato.

\- Soy Ayase Eli.

¿Sera el nuevo estudiante extranjero? ¿O una coincidencia?

No sé lo que sea, pero encontrare el significado de esos ojos.

* * *

 **¿Como están esta noche? ¿Todo bien?**

 **Disculpen la tardanza con este capítulo, es que ando algo atareada jaja.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sugerencias n_n**

 **Ya saben duda o sugerencia por favor déjenla en los reviews**

 **Una última cosa, para los que están leyendo cincuenta sombras de Ayase, los capítulos se van a atrasar una semana o más, la computadora de mi hermana se formateo y perdimos los respaldos, estamos trabajando en eso así que no se preocupen jeje n_n**

 **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**

 **Sin más por decir, tengan un lindo día o noche. n_n**


	3. Conociendo al rubio

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

-Soy Ayase Eli –su tono de voz era educado y galante.

Aclare un poco mi garganta para quitar esos malditos nervios-Un placer Ayase-san.

Pese a que ya nos habíamos presentado no podía soltar su mano, algo hacia que no la pudiera soltar, tal vez solo es ilusión mía.

-El placer es todo mío Toujo-san – siguió con ese tono tan educada y formal, nadie se presenta así, este chico es algo…diferente.

Sus ojos son tan hermosos…un azul profundo…un azul que ya había visto, hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo.

Sigue sin soltar mi mano… ¿O soy yo la que no lo quiere soltar?

-¿podría devolverme mi mano?- me miro y señalo su mano que seguía sujeta a la mía, aunque podría asegurar que esbozo una leve sonrisa cuando noto mi sonrojo.  
-C-claro que si- de forma inmediata solté su mano.

¡Tierra! ¡Trágame ahora!

-¡Bien! creo que me retiro- de forma mecánica decidí darme la vuelta y evitar esa mirada confusa que me estaba dando.

-Toujo-san espere- me tomo del brazo antes de poder huir.

\- ¿Pasa algo Ayase-san?- gire mi cabeza a su dirección fingiendo una mirada de tranquilidad.

¡Cálmate Toujo Nozomi!

¿Qué dirían tus pequeñas kouhai si te ven así?...de seguro se reirían de mi estupidez.

-¿Podría enseñarme donde está la oficina del director? – Me miro de forma culpable- soy nuevo en esta universidad y me gustaría ir a la oficina del director- sus ojos mostraban suplica.

Estaba a punto de negarme, pero mire directamente a esos ojos azules…maldigo a verlo hecho. Malditos sean esos ojos, pueden convencer a cualquiera. Incluso podrían convencer a Kotori de abandonar su almohada.

\- Esta bien- lo mire con una sonrisa y mire que aun sujetaba mi brazo- ¿quieres ir sujeto a mi brazo? O ¿prefieres soltarla?- le di una sonrisa traviesa a lo cual el solo se sonrojo y me soltó de forma inmediata.

-Yo…lo lamento Toujo-san- evito mi mirada, un leve sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas, es encantador en ese estado. Creo que podre divertirme un rato con él, claro nada malo, ¿o tal vez si?

-Ahora estamos a mano, Ayase-san-di unos pasos delante de él – será mejor irnos si no quieres llegar tarde- empecé mi andar delante de Ayase-san, el solo opto por seguirme.

* * *

 _-En algún lado de la universidad-_

 _POV Rin_

-Te encontre Kayochin~ nya~

-¿R-Rin-chan?

Abrace a mi lindo Kayochin mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

¡Es tan lindo!

-R-Rin-chan esto es penoso...-dijo en voz apenas audible o al menos para quien estuviera lejos.

El siempre es así, un chico muy pero muy penoso. Pero es parte del encanto que tiene~

-Pero Kayochin es tan suave~ -restregué mi mejilla contra la suya.

No estoy viendo su cara, pero de seguro se sonrojo más.

-P-por favor Rin-chan...

-Buuu que amargado Kayochin~ -sin más lo solté y lo mire con una sonrisa a la cual se ¿Sonrojo más?

Tal vez Kayochin esta resfriado...

-¿Porque esta tan rojo Kayochin? -lo mire con duda.

-P-por nada -desvío la mirada, respiro y me volvió a ver. Parece un poco más calmado -¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones? Supe que fuiste del viaje con tus padres.

-¡Me fue muy bien! -dije con una gran sonrisa al cual el correspondió- tome muchas fotos, nade con delfines, comí ramen y también vi muchos lugares bonitos.

-Me alegro que lo disfrutaras Rin-chan- contesto con una genuina sonrisa.

-¡Si! Y te compre un regalo...solo que se me olvido -sonreí de forma nerviosa.

Con todo lo que paso en el día no pude traer conmigo el regalo de Kayochin, después iré al departamento para traer su regalo.

-No te preocupes Rin-chan, me basta con saber que estas bien –hablo con esa linda amabilidad que lo caracteriza.

Negué con la cabeza levemente- Kayochin necesita su regalo, es especial -sonreí- aunque...

-¿Aunque?  
-Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras en el viaje...

-Perdón Rin-chan –ladeo la cabeza. Cosa que hacia cuando se sentía culpable-Pero es que tenía que planear el proyecto de verano con Sonoda-san.

-Ya veo... ¿De que trata tu proyecto?

-Debemos realizar unas investigaciones de J.R.R Tolkien y William Blake.

Y yo que me quejo de mis clases...

-Kayochin dice puras cosas que Rin no entiende nya -tome su brazo y lo empecé a jalar para que comenzara a caminar.

-E-espera Rin-chan.

-Nop, vámonos Kayochin -le di una sonrisa y lo seguí jalando. -¡Vamos!

-¡Que alguien me ayude!

Jeje Kayochin es muy gracioso~ -ni que le fuera hacer algo que él no quisiera jeje.

* * *

 _POV Kotori_

Después de despedirme de Nozomi-chan salí corriendo como si no hubiera mañana, con tal de encontrarme con él, no me importa en lo más mínimo la mirada de los demás, yo solo quiero verlo.

Cuando logre divisar esa cabellera anaranjada entre la multitud opte por saltar para abrazarlo y el solo rio de forma divertida por mi acción tan infantil, pero al fin de cuentas el solo me recibió en sus brazos.

-También es un placer verte- solo sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza.

\- Te extrañe mucho- me aferre a él, me coloque un poco de puntas para poder colocar mi barbilla junto con su hombro.

¡Lo extrañe mucho!

-Lo sé, soy irremplazable- rio levemente.

\- Tonto…-me separe un poco de ver para ver el azul de sus ojos y sonroje levemente al ver que no habían cambiado mucho, seguían mostrando como antes, amables y carismáticos como desde ese día en el que lo vi por primera vez- te extrañe mucho.

-Yo también te extrañe Kotori-chan- se acerco a mí y beso mi mejilla levemente.

\- Honoka-kun…-me sonroje un poco mas mientras el solo sonreía con mi reacción.

-Cambiaste Kotori-chan- me tomo de la mano y me dio vuelta dando una vista de todo mi cuerpo.

-¡Honoka-kun!- me sonroje a más no poder por dicha acción.

Paro de darme vueltas y me situó enfrente de el - Estas más hermosa, bueno más de lo normal- sonrió con sinceridad.

-Gracias Honoka-kun- sonreí sonrojada y lo mire- tu también cambiaste mucho- con mi mano derecha alborote su cabello anaranjado un poco oscuro- tu cabello creció en las vacaciones- sonreí mientras el solo hacia un leve puchero.

-Kotori-chan me estas despeinando- hizo un berrinche como un niño pequeño, no ha cambiado mucho, siempre ha sido como un niño para casi cualquier cosa.

-¿Yo?, pero si soy un angelito- sonreí con inocencia mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa- Honoka-kun tienes el cuello de la camisa desarreglado- mientras arreglaba el cuello de su camisa pude notar su leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Si, eres un angelito de la moda- sonrió aun sonrojado y beso mi frente de forma afectiva-y solo porque eres un angelito de la moda me vestí bien el día de hoy- se separo de mi y dio media vuelta.

Ahora que lo noto, el estaba muy bien vestido, sus pantalones eran de color café claro, zapato negro, camisa de manga larga color naranja y encima una gabardina negra, parecía todo un galán.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- sonrió con picardía y astucia.

Esta vez no voy a caer en su juego.

-Te ves muy mal Honoka-kun. –me cruce de brazos y lo mire de pies a cabeza.

-¿Enserio? –bajo la mirada algo apenado.

-Si. –dije seria aunque por dentro estaba riéndome a más no poder.

–Pensé que te gustaría como me veo… -su voz sonaba afligida.

Bien suficiente "tortura" no puedo soportar esa voz y esa carita juntas.

-¡Jaja! –Reí con alegría al ver su mirada–Es mentira Honoka-kun jaja

-¡Mou! ¡Kotori-chan! –reprocho molesto. -¡Eso no es justo!

-Claro que lo es Honoka-kun. –sonreí con inocencia mientras el solo se molestaba cada vez mas. –Hace mucho que no te veo, debía molestarte un poquito jeje

– ¡Ya verás niña mentirosa! –me tomo en sus brazos y me cargo al puro estilo nupcial.

-¿H-Honoka-kun? –regreso el sonrojo de mis mejillas y lo mire asustada. -¿Q-que haces?

-Te voy a castigar Kotori-chan~ -con una sonrisa que daba miedo empezó a dar vueltas conmigo en brazos.

-¡Honoka-kun! –Solté varios gritos ante la acción del ojiazul -¡Baja la velocidad!

Como pude me agarre de su camiseta para evitar caer.

-¡No quiero~! –Siguió dando vueltas -¡Vas a tener que pedirme perdón!

-¡Y-ya! –Ni yo misma reconocía mi voz, estaba muy asustada-¡Perdón!

-¡No te escucho! –rio y aumento la velocidad.

-¡PERDÓN! –grite como pude.

Creo que hasta las personas que pasaban al lado de nosotros nos miraban con cara de "¿estos raros que?" pero no podría decirlo con certeza porque ¡Aun no me baja de sus brazos!

Poco a poco fue bajando la velocidad y me bajo con sumo cuidado al piso. -¿Ves? Las disculpas son muy buenas para evitar problemas. –en tono alegre me pego a su cuerpo para evitar que me desmayara o algo así. –No aguantas mucho Kotori-chan~

-Honoka-kun…-respire profundamente para lograr calmarme –Eres un tonto… -lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo sé~ -una gran sonrisa salió de sus labios. –Eso me hace muy especial–me meció levemente entre sus brazos y se fue separando de mi con gentileza. – ¿ya no estás mareada? –me miro preocupado

Suspire con resignación-No…-lo mire con un leve puchero.

No importa lo que el haga, no puedo enojarme con él. Al verme con esa sonrisa se me olvida cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho.

-Me alegro Kotori-chan. –Su sonrisa volvió -¿ahora me dirás como me veo?

-Te ves muy guapo- sonreí con sinceridad.

-Me alegra que te gustara, tarde casi una hora en escogerlo- se rasco atrás de la nuca- Tsubasa-kun se enojo mucho porque tarde demasiado- rio levemente.

-¿Quién es Tsubasa-kun?- lo mire con duda y tome el brazo de Honoka-kun, el solo me miro y sonrió.

\- Es mi compañero de departamento- empezamos a caminar-algun día te lo presentare- me sonrió mientras me quitaba la mochila de los hombros.

-Oye, yo puedo cargarlo sola- lo mire con un puchero marcado en los labios.

\- Eso lo sé, pero yo quiero cargar las cosas de mi linda Kotori-chan~ - sonrió mientras emprendíamos la caminata hasta mi facultad que era diseño de moda.

-Eres imposible Honoka-kun- suspire con resignación.

\- Y tu eres muy linda Kotori-chan- su sonrisa se agrando.  
-Mou Honoka-kun~ - mi sonrojo fue más evidente mientras el solo reía por mis reacciones.

Realmente extrañe a Honoka-kun, es la persona más importante de mi vida, no que haría sin él. No existe otra persona más importante en mi vida que él, de eso estoy segura.

* * *

 _POV Normal._

En otro lugar del campus se encontraba un peliazul caminando tranquilamente. Su ropa consistía en unos pantalones azul marino, una camisa de manga larga con las mangas de color blanco y el área de pecho de color azul, zapatos de color negro y un blazer azul para cubrirlo del frio.

-¡Umi! –esa era la voz de una muy pero muy molesta pelirroja.

La mujer que le gritaba era nada más ni nada menos que Nishikino Maki, hija de los dueños del hospital más famoso de la zona. Su atuendo, aunque no se podía distinguir lo que tenia debajo de esa chamarra beige, se podía ver que portaba un par de short color café oscuro que dejan mucho que desear ya que se podían notar sus largar piernas, aunque no en su totalidad ya que estas estaban recubiertas con unas mallas negras pero transparentes, sus zapatos de color negro con un leve tacón.

-¿Dónde demonios se metió ese estúpido ruso? –dijo con molestia al lado de su amigo de ojos color chocolate.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? –dijo el peliazul con simpleza y miro directamente a los asesinos ojos amatista de su amiga. –cuando menos me di cuenta ya se había ido.

-¡Ese idiota! –dijo con enfado. –no conoce a nadie en la universidad, de seguro lo van a acosar o algo así.-se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Sera que estas celosa, Maki? –Dijo en una sonrisa divertida al ver el sonrojo de su amiga -¿tengo que recordarte que tú apenas estas empezando el semestre aquí?  
-N-no es eso–enrollo un mechón de su cabello en uno de sus dedos. –Es solo que me preocupo de él, no hace mucho llego de Rusia, no conoce el lugar –dijo desviando la mirada.

-Tienes razón Maki –su gran sonrisa cambio a una preocupada–ya marque a su celular y no contesta, a lo mejor ya lo violaron o algo así. Ni modo lo extrañaremos. –dijo con simpleza.

-¡Umi! –Le reprocho la pelirroja.- ¿Y se supone que tú eres el más penoso de los tres?

-Tengo mis excepciones cuando se trata de Eli–sonrió al ver la gran molestia de su amiga.

-Eres un idiota ¿te lo han dicho? –dijo molesta.

-Tú eres las primeras, felicidades –hablo con sarcasmo para hacer molestar a su amiga.

-Me alegra que sepas que eres un idiota. –la pelirroja tomo su celular y le marco a su perdido amigo ruso que de nueva cuenta no contesto–Otro idiota… ¿¡Para que tienen celulares si no los saben usar!?

-Te recuerdo que tú tampoco contestas tú celular cuando te marco.

-¡Es porque me marcas a las tres de la mañanas!

-Pues ahora tu castigo será que van a violar a Eli. –entrecerró los ojos mirando a su fastidiada amiga pelirroja.

-¡No lo van a violar!

-Bueno, solo es una suposición, puede pasarle más cosas como…-no pudo terminar su frase porque vio una cabellera grisácea pasar enfrente de el.

Su mirada la siguió hasta que la perdió de vista. Una leve sonrisa se asomo por sus labios y un leve sonrojo acompañándolo.

-Hey Umi, hazme caso. –Maki chasqueo los dedos enfrente de su amigo logrando así su atencion.

-¿Pasa algo Maki? –giro con pesadez su mirada para ver a la pelirroja.

-¿No me digas que ahora eres algun tipo de acosador? –arqueo la ceja en señal de duda.

-¿eh? No sé a que te refieres. –dijo confundido.

-No te hagas el tonto, bien que le estabas viendo los glúteos a esa chica con cabellera grisácea -se cruzo de brazos.

-¡Y-yo no estaba haciendo eso! –un gran sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas. -¡Eso no es de un caballero como yo!

-Pues tampoco es de caballeros decir: "a lo mejor ya lo violaron o algo así" –la pelirroja ajusto su voz para que sonara un poco mas ronca para imitar el tono de voz de su amigo.

-…-sin saber que decir solo atino a desviar la mirada sonrojado.

-Si te callas es que es cierto. –dijo con una sonrisa triunfal–solo ten cuidado, tu "chica" estaba acompañado por un chico de cabello naranja y ojos azules.

-¿Estaba acompañada? –dijo sorprendido.

-Si, estabas tan distraído viéndole sus "atributos" que no te diste cuenta de que estaba acompañada.

-Ya veo…-hizo una leve mueca y pensó con detenimiento lo que le dijo la pelirroja –hay algo que no encaja.

-¿Qué no encaja? –miro aburrida a su amigo.

-¿Cómo viste que sus ojos son azules? –Ladeo la cabeza en signo de confusión –yo apenas le vi el color de cabello de esa joven.

-No olvides los atributos. –sonrió la pelirroja al ver el sonrojo del peliazul.

-S-solo responde mi pregunta. –dijo obviamente apenado.

-Solo soy más observadora que tú –se encogió de los hombros sin darle importancia.

-No sé porque no te creo…

-No busco que lo hagas –dijo simplemente.

-Auch, eso fue muy agresivo Maki. –coloco su mano derecha en su pecho. –fueron pequeñas dagas incrustadas en mi corazón. –coloco sus manos en dirección a su pecho dando la impresión de que estaba lastimado de esa área.

-No seas exagerado Umi–enrollo un mechón de su cabello en su dedo–Aun que eso sería una buena canción…

-Podría ser... –coloco su dedo índice en su barbilla. – Pero a lo mejor cambiándolo a "Algo más dulce que una sonrisa, son las lágrimas sacadas por una mentira" –comento con una leve sonrisa.

-Mejor que lo anterior, tal vez podríamos agregar un bajo para darle algún estilo de jazz, un sintetizador para la parte instrumental, leves golpes en la batería y también en la guitarra. –sonrió con satisfacción al ver la misma mirada en su amigo.

Puede que a veces pelearan o se insultaran, pero la verdad era es que se tenían gran aprecio. Ambos compartían gustos y una de sus grandes pasiones era la música.

-Concuerdo contigo, una guitarra con acordes concretos terminaría arruinando la canción, tal vez un Re5 estaría bien.

-Y ya están ustedes dos con sus cosas de nerds de nuevo–hablo una voz fastidiada atrás del dúo.

Ambos voltearon y miraron a la persona que los interrumpió en plena plática.  
Una chica bajita para su edad, ojos de color rubí, y cabello negro amarrado con dos coletas. Su vestimenta era pantalón negro de vestir al igual que su camisa, un saco rosa y unas botas camperas negras.

-Buenos días Nico. –sonrió con amabilidad el peliazul, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la de ojos rubí.

-Si que sabes interrumpir momentos, troll–agrego molesta Maki porque le arruinaron su momento musical.

El sonrojo en la pelinegra desaparición y miro con la misma molestia a la pelirroja.

-¿Disculpa? ¡La gran Nico vino a alegrar su día! ¿Y así es como me lo pagas? ¡Tomate!

-¿A quién le dices tomate?

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, ambas chicas estaban cara a cara y Umi solo podía quedarse mirando, era bien sabido que si valoras tu vida no debías meterte en la batalla de Nico y Maki.

-¡Enana!

-¡Subdesarrollada!

-¡Yo al menos si paso mis materias!

-¡Hey! ¡Yo si paso todas mis materias!

-¡No cuenta si lo haces de panzazo!

-¡Engreída!

-¡Payasa!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Tarada!

-¡Ojos rascados!

-¡Loli!

-¡Lolicona!

-¡¿De dónde según tu?!

-¡De donde quieras!

-¡Ya verás!

-Hey chica ya basta de pelear…-nervioso ambas manos en los hombros de Maki y Nico.

-¡No te metas Umi! –digieran a unisón bastante molestas.

Antes de que las cosas pasaran a algo peor, un milagro para la salud del peliazul. A lo lejos se diviso un güero de ojos azules y una pelimorada de ojos verdes caminando no muy lejos de su posición.

-¡Miren es Eli! –grito asustado Umi.

-¿Eh? –Maki quito su vista de Nico y vio como su amigo caminaba con una chica. –Genial, ya lo llevan a su violación de seguro.

-¿Cómo? –Nico miro a donde Maki estaba viendo. -¿Esa es Nozomi?

-¿Quién? –dijo con duda Umi.

-Es una amiga mía- contesto con simplicidad la pelinegra.

-Si es amiga tuya de seguro es violadora del bosque o algo así…-agrego Maki.

-¡Hey! –volvió su atencion a la pelirroja. –Nozomi podrá ser TODO lo que tú quieras pero ella no haría nada así, tal vez es rara, pero no eso.

-¿Cómo saberlo? –Se cruzo de brazos mirando a Nico –Nunca me platicaste de ella.

-Te recuerdo que te fuiste por 5 años, en ese tiempo tenía que hablar con alguien. ¿No? –Arqueo la ceja- ¿o será que Maki-chan es celosa con sus amigas? ¿Eh? –una sonrisa de burla salió de sus labios.

-C-claro que no.

-Entonces déjame llamarla para que no tengas duda de ella -Dijo Nico con una gran sonrisa y dirigió su atención a su amiga-Jalo aire y grito-¡Senos de vaca!

No muy cerca de ahí pero no tan lejos, la pelimorada giro su cabeza para ver quien había gritado, mientras el güero solo se aguantaba la risa por respeto a la dama que tenía enseguida.

-¿Me estarán hablando a mi? -vio a todo los lugares pero no vio algo de relevancia.

Eli soltó aire para responder correctamente-No sabría decirle Toujo-san -dijo más calmado.

-¡La idiota que está al lado del güero sexy! -grito con más fuerza hasta que Nozomi por fin logro verla.

-¿Yo?-dijo fingiendo incredulidad.

-¡Si tú! -bufo molesta -¡Ven acá y trae a Eli contigo! ¡El par de amargados lo están buscando desde hace rato! -dicho esto señalo a los dos mencionados, a lo cual solo atinaron en mirar con molestia a la pelinegra.

-¿Que hace Umi y Maki con Nico? -dijo el rubio arqueando al ceja y mirando a sus amigos con duda.

-La pregunta aquí es...-En el momento en el que Nozomi dijo eso Eli la miro con duda. -¿Como haré sufrir a Nicocchi? -sonrió de forma tanto pervertida como sádica.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pelimorada salió corriendo para capturar a su presa.

-E-espera Nozomi, ¡l-lo dije de broma! -en voz asustada, Nico intento correr pero su intento fue inútil, Nozomi logro atraparla por detrás y sujeto sus pechos con firmeza.

-Ara ara~ a Nicocchi le crecieron sus pechos~ -dijo com una gran sonrisa mientas su presa solo temblaba de miedo.

-N-Nozomi por favor... Estamos en la universidad...

-¿Y tu punto es?

Mientras Nozomi jugaba con su presa, el famoso rubio se acerco a sus amigos.

-¿Que está pasando aquí? -dijo confundido por la escena "erótica" que estaban haciendo la pelinegra y la pelimorada.

-¿Y cómo saberlo? -agrego el peliazul-no entiendo a las mujeres.

-Ni que ustedes fueran tan normales -Maki miro a sus dos amigos con molestia.

-Ya, ya, no te enojes Maki -Eli acaricio la cabeza de la pelirroja con afecto.

-N-no me trates como si fuera una niña -levemente sonrojada aparto de una manotazo la mano de Eli.

-Pero te ves tan linda. -sonrió fraternalmente.

-N-no soy a niña Eli...

-Pero eres tan linda sonrojada

-¡E-Eli!

-Ustedes dos deje de coquetear -bufo Umi algo incomodo-Maki mejor ve a detener a esas dos, esto es vergonzoso...-un leve sonoro se asomo por sus mejillas.

-¿Y yo porque? -el sonrojo de Maki desapareció y miro un poco molesta a Umi.

-Porque tú eres mujer, tanto Eli como yo no podemos meternos.-dijo un poco serio.

Si bien era cierto, Umi era un completo caballero al igual que Eli, ninguno se metería en "problemas de mujeres" al menos que la situación a si lo amerite.

-Que explicación tan estúpida...-con molestia dirigió su atención a las dos chicas que se encontraban en ese momento enfrente del ellos.

-Nicocchi~ ¿Ya te vas a portar mejor? -pronuncio en tono un poco lascivo.

-¡N-nunca!

-Entonces tendrás mas castigos~

-¡Ya basta usted dos! -la voz le correspondía a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Eh? -Nozomi miro en dirección a Maki -¿Pasa algo?

-Maki-chan...-la pelinegra miro con esperanza a la pelirroja. - _"de seguro vino para salvarme del este monstruo pechugón_ ".

-Están haciendo un escándalo ustedes dos -dijo con molestia.

-Upsi~ -río inocentemente y soltó a la pelinegra.

Dicha acción logro rubio que se sonrojo levemente y o paso desapercibido para su querido amigo de ojos chocolate.

-" _Ya veo..._ " -miro el sonrojo de Eli y sonrió. -" _Parece que le gusta..._ "

-Disculpa, no se tu nombre -sonrió inocentemente.

-Nishikino, Nishikino Maki-dijo simplemente sin darle importancia a conocer el nombre de la ojiverde.

-Es un placer Maki-chan -sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién te dijo que me podías llamarme así?

-Te dije que es un poco rara -agrego Nico.

-Por algo será amiga tuya.

-¡Oye!

\- Ya dejen ustedes dos las peleas -Eli se acerco a Nozomi y se posición al lado suyo -¿Ya podemos ir a la oficina del director, Toujo-san?-le sonrió del manera amable.

La mencionada se sonrojo levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces vamos -siguió con esa misma sonrisa.

-S-si Ayase-san.

Sin más ambos empezaron a caminar a la oficina del director. Dejando a un Sonoda Umi muy confundido por la actitud de su amigo.

-¿No fue eso muy raro?

-¿El que? -dijo Maki.

-El que Eli se fuera así como si nada con Nozomi-agrego la pelinegra -Cuando ToMaki me lo presento el siempre muy serio hasta después de cierto tiempo.

-Bueno si pones que eres tú pues...

-Maki toma esto con seriedad-dijo Umi serio.

-Bum ya la callaron -río Nico.

-Tu también Nico -finiquito Umi con el mismo tono anterior-es raro que Eli actúe así...

-A lo mejor le gusta, ¿que tiene eso de malo? –indago la pelinegra.

-Depende de cómo lo quieras ver -agrego la pelirroja.

-¿A que te refieres? -Nico los miro confundida -Nozomi puede ser extraña, pero no es una mala persona.

Con una leve mueca, Umi reviso su reloj y miro la hora -hablaremos de eso después, ahora tenemos clases. -dicho esto agarro las cosas de Maki y comenzó a caminar.

-Concuerdo contigo. -ella lo siguió.

-¡Hey! ¡No me dejen en suspenso! -Nico comenzó a seguirlos un tanto molesta. -¡Vuelvan aquí!

* * *

 _-Cerca de la puerta de la oficina del director-_

-Esta es la oficina del director, Ayase-san -dijo amablemente la pelimorada.

-Gracias por su amabilidad Toujo-san -correspondió el gesto de la ojiverde.

-¿No quieres que te espere para enseñarte tu salón?

-No es necesario, será mejor que vayas a clases -Checo la hora de su reloj -Ya es hora de entrar, no quiero que entre tarde.

-Uhmm -al igual que el rubio, ella checo la hora en su propio reloj -está bien, pero si necesita algo mi salón es el diez por si tienes alguna duda -dijo con una simple sonrisa cosa que provoco un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Eli.

-Con gusto la buscare si necesito algo -con su mano derecha tomo el picaporte de la puerta de la oficina del directos-nos vemos-sonrió y entro a la oficina sin siquiera tocar.

Una leve risita salió de los labios de Nozomi y se encamino a su salón de clases para tener su primera clase del día.

-Definitivamente nos volveremos a ver -una resplandeciente sonrisa reapareció en su cara. -Ayase Eli-san

* * *

 _ **¡Bien! ¿Qué tal les pareció?**_

 _ **Más vale tarde que nunca con este capítulo jeje n_nU**_

 _ **No crean que el RinPana será tan fácil, nuestra querida Rin-chan tendrá algunas complicaciones para "ganarse" a su querido Panayo.**_

 _ **Umi tampoco será la excepción, tiene un rival muy difícil y ese es un pelinaranjo de ojo azul… ¿Quién terminara conquistando el corazón de Kotori?**_

 _ **Nuestra querida Nozomi tendrá un encuentro a futuro con un personaje… ¿Afectara en esto a su relación con Eli?**_

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews n_n**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	4. Mensajes voladores

_**Love Live no me pertenece es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

Bien…creo que me entretuve demasiado llevando a Ayase-san con el director…bien es bastante atractivo pero gracias a eso ¡Voy a llegar tarde a mi primera clase del semestre! ¿Esto podría empeorar?

¡BUM!

Y así fue como choque con alguien…otra vez…Soy un caso perdido de universitaria a veces…

-Una disculpa señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? –una galante voz resonó por mis oídos. –Deje la ayudo –extendió su mano a mi dirección.

Mire a donde provenía esa voz y me encontré con unos intensos ojos verdes…

-Si, estoy bien, no se preocupe –sonreí y tome su mano para poder levantarme –Gracias.

Escuche una leve risa proviniendo de aquel joven.

-¿Dije algo gracioso? –comente algo confundida.

-No, nada en especial –con delicadeza beso el dorso de mi mano provocando un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas –solo que fue un verdadero placer encontrar a tan preciosa joya por aquí –sus ojos se posaron en mi como si buscaran algo.

Sonreí levemente y aparte con gentileza mi mano –Tal parece que es el segundo caballero que me encuentro hoy.

-¿Así? –Se incorporo y su sonrisa galante no abandono su rostro –Me gustaría saber quién será mi futuro rival.

-¿Rival? –reí levemente.

Este chico es divertido.

-Si, tengo que conocer al hombre que me puede quitar a mi futura esposa –sus ojos dieron un brillo especial.

-Me temo que lo conocerá después –camine a su costado y coloque mi mano en su hombro -Por ahora tengo que irme a mi clase, no quiero tener problemas por hablar con un galán como usted –sonreí con picardía.

Tomo mi mano sobre su hombro y me miro –Si gusta la acompaño, será un honor llevarla a su clase.

-No se preocupe –aparte mi mano con gentileza –Si podre llegar sana y salvo –le sonreí y emprendí mi camino a mi clase.

-Espera linda –hablo a mis espaldas -¿Puedo saber el nombre de tan hermosa joven?

Reí levemente y gire mi cabeza por sobre ni hombro –Soy Toujou Nozomi –le sonreí y volví a mi camino para entrar a mi clase.

Ignoro si me habrá dicho su nombre cuando me estaba retirando, pero fue en verdad divertido estar con ese chico, tal vez lo vuelva a ver o tal vez no.

* * *

Gracias a todos los cielos, cuando llegue aun no llegaba el profesor de astronomía estelar, es un alivio…

Con todo el alivio del mundo me senté en mí como lugar, algunos compañeros del curso anterior me saludaron con cortesía y otros con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y como te fue en tus vacaciones Nozomi-san? –me pregunto mi compañera de clase, Okimura Mayuri.

Complexión delgada y baja como Rin, cabello castaño pero con algunos rayos rubios y ojos grises.

-Fueron muy divertidas Mayuri-san –le sonreí -¿Y las tuyas?

-También fueron divertidas aunque…-no logro terminar porque en ese preciso momento llego el profesor con cara de "ya siéntense en sus lugares o aquí correrá sangre" -te contare después Nozomi-san –me dio una sonrisa de disculpas y corrió a su lugar que era justo adelante con su grupo de amigas.

Yo por mi parte siempre me he sentado al último cerca de la ventana… ¿Qué? Es por si hay alguna invasión extraterrestre, así puedo o salir corriendo o preguntarles como les va en la vida.

-Bien, alumnos inútiles, tenemos un nuevo estudiante –hablo una voz seria – No tengo interés en saber si ustedes ya se conocen, de igual manera lo hare–todos en el salón asentimos con algo de nerviosismo.- Así que pongan atencion o van a rodar cabezas hoy

Takeda-sensei es bien conocido por ser un excelente maestro…pero como persona da mucho que desear…El y yo tenemos nuestra "historia", no es que el me odiara o eso creo yo, eso solo que cada vez que me quiere "molestar" o "tomar desprevenida" y me pregunta de improviso yo siempre le contesto con facilidad y le cayó la boca.

Mi "amado" profesor es pelirrojo, ojos cafés, alto y siempre vistiendo un traje. Pero nunca entraba a una clase sin una pelota de hule con la que golpeaba a los alumnos que no ponían atención...o sea yo.

Cada vez que entra a un salón donde sabe que voy a estar siempre me mira con cara de "Otra vez la misma de siempre"…que puedo decir, soy muy adorable para un tarado sin cerebro como Takeda-sensei

-Ven y preséntate a la clase Ayase-san –dijo con voz aburrida.

Pero que profesor tan extra… ¿¡Que dijo!?

Abrí mis ojos de sorpresa al ver a Ayase-san pasar por la puerta. Su mirada era seria y distante, nada parecido al mismo que conocí en la mañana.

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Ayase Eli, vengo de Rusia, espero llevarme bien con ustedes –inclino levemente su cabeza con una expresión que demostraba completamente lo contrario a "Espero llevarme bien con ustedes".

¿Sera que alguien quiere ver el mundo arder?

-Bien, ya que se presento, siéntese delante de Toujou-san –me miro de manera aburrida –Muévete Toujo, levanta esa mano, ¿Tan temprano y ya no quieres hacer nada?

Reí levemente y levante mi mano-Aquí estoy "sensei"-dije con algo de entusiasmo.

-Espero que conserve ese entusiasmo cuando la mande a examen extraordinario –con algo de fastidio se giro para apuntar su nombre en el pizarrón.

Sin que se diera cuenta le saque la lengua y baje mi mano… ¿Qué puedo decir? Es divertido jugar así con un profesor.

-Muévete Ayase –lo miro con cara de enojo y Ayase-san solo me miro con algo de duda.

Tal parece que Ayase-san se sorprendió un poco al verme, yo solo le sonreí con gentileza y se encamino a mi lugar, bueno enfrente de mi lugar.

-Pero que guapo…-escuche levemente como Mayuri-san le decía a sus amigas y ellas empezaban su ronda de "piropos" para el rubio.

Es increíble como pueden decir tantas cosas y Ayase-san parece no importarle en lo más mínimo.

Finalmente llego a su lugar y se sentó -Quien diría que nos volveríamos a ver, Toujou Nozomi-san –me miro y sonrió. –Es una sorpresa muy grata –dijo en voz baja para que Takeda-sensei no nos regañara.

Me sonroje levemente y sonreí -¿Si, verdad? Yo pensé que tendría que buscarte después de clases –le sonreí con picardía.

-¿Y porque tendrías que hacer eso? –me miro con duda, se ve tan lindo~

-¿Cómo puedo dejar al príncipe ir solo por esta escuela inundada de mujeres que solo quieren su carne? –mi sonrisa no se fue, pero el sonrojo en el si apareció. Aunque tenuemente.

-¿Sera que alguno de ustedes quieren irse de mi clase para seguir coqueteando? – esa era la voz fastidiada de mi "preciado" sensei.

-Claro que no~ -le sonreí y el solo bufo amargamente.

-Tenga cuidado Ayase, ella puede ser una mala influencia para alguien de su excelente nivel escolar.

-Vamos, vamos~ -sonreí con inocencia –a usted le encanta tener una alumna como yo, ¿verdad?

Soltó otro bufido –Voy a celebrar cuando te gradúes de esta universal, así me librare de una alumna como tú, y ya cállate o te sacare a ti y a tus "bromitas"

-Entendido, sensei~ -le sonreí y se giro molesto a dar la explicación de su clase.

Al dirigir mi atencion para sacar mis materiales, una pequeña nota fue dejada en mi escritorio, con cuidado la abrí y leí.

" _Ahora no se si eres una princesa o un "caballero de brillante armadura purpura"_

Abrí los ojos con algo de sospesa y vi como Ayase-san estaba un poco sonrojado de las orejas. Ante ese gesto me reí un poco alto y eso provoco que Takeda-sensei me lanzara su borrador a mi cabeza.

-¿Qué te dije de sus bromas Toujou? –dijo molesto.

-Perdón sensei~ -sonreí con algo de dolor–Me quedare callada como una roca.

-Eso espero Toujou, a la próxima iras a la dirección por idiota –decreto mí "amado" profesor y volvió a su aburrida explicación.

Que pesados pueden ser los profesores a veces…

Suspire e intente poner atención a mi clase, saque mi cuaderno y algunos bolígrafos para empezar a apuntar lo que decía el testarudo de mi profesor. Pero un rubio no dejaba de mirarme de reojo con cara de preocupado.

Sonreí de lado y escribí en un pequeño pedazo de papel.

" _Estoy bien, no es culpa tuya n_n"_

Satisfecha con mi trabajo logre lanzar épicamente ese pedazo de papel ya doblado y hacer que cayera justo en el escritorio de Ayase-san. Tal parece que lo leyó porque pude ver su postura un poco más relajada, eso es bueno~

Paso su mano con cuidado atrás de él y con un pedazo de papel. Con un poco de duda lo tome y leí su contenido.

" _Me alegro, pero ¿no te duele la cabeza? Fue un golpe algo duro"_

De nuevo una sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

Es imposible que este chico sea tan atento alguien a quien apenas conoce.

Tome otro trozo de papel y escribí en él;

" _No te preocupes Ayase-san, soy de cabeza dura o eso dice Kotori-chan cuando Rin-chan me lanzo su juguete de gato n_nU"_

Pique si espalda en señal para pasarle el mensaje, cosa que capto. Cuando lo recibió de inmediato me mando otro mensaje.

" _Jaja, ¿En serio? ¿Te importaría contarme esa historia?"_

Sonreí al ver la nota. Claro que se la contaría.

Sin más empezamos a mandar pequeños papeles con mensajes incluido en estos, claro todo con la mayor discreción posible para que Takeda-sensei no se diera cuenta.

" _Y así fue como Rin-chan termino por lanzarme su juguete de gato, ¿Yo como iba a saber que se molestaría por comerme su tazón de ramen?"_

" _Jajaja ya veo, a mi me paso algo igual, solo que no sabía que a Umi le molestara que tocara su cuaderno de notas…termine tirado en el piso y amenazado de muerte"_

" _Jajaja Espera… ¿Umi? ¿Es el chico peliazul?"_

" _Si, ese mismo, creo que se me olvido presentarlos"_

" _No importa, ya tendré tiempo de conocerlo, aunque pienso que ya lo he visto en algun lugar…"_

" _A lo mejor lo abras visto por los pasillos, suele andar a veces tras Maki o sentado buscando la 'inspiración máxima'"_

" _¿Maki-chan y él están saliendo? Porque se ve como si tuvieran algo especial"_

" _Uhmm en realidad no, creo que se debe a su lazo 'compositora-escritor' que suelen ser tan unidos, a veces pienso que si están coqueteando…"_

" _¿Y te molesta?"_

" _No en realidad, solo es algo incomodo"_

" _Oh ya veo, lo mismo me pasa con Kotori-chan y Honoka-kun, suelen ser muy empalagosos entre ellos"_

" _Creo que no he tenido el gusto de conversar con alguno de los dos, pero si tú dices que lo son debe ser por algo"_

" _¿Debo tomar eso como un insulto, Ayase-san?"_

" _¡Espera! No es lo que quise decir…."_

" _¿Entonces?"_

" _Me refiero a que…bueno…"_

" _Ara ara~, Ayase-san no te sonrojes, puedo ver tu sonrojo desde tus orejas~"_

" _¡T-Toujou-san!"_

" _Ese es mi apellido~"_

" _Tengo el presentimiento de que te gusta molestarme…y eso que apenas nos conocemos…"_

" _No es culpa mía que te veas tan lindo cuando estas sonrojado jaja. Pero es cierto, apenas nos conocemos, cuéntame algo sobre ti"_

" _¿Cómo que?"_

" _Lo que quieras contar"_

" _Bien, uhmmm para empezar, tengo 20 años de edad, recién cumplidos el 21 de octubre por cierto. Soy un cuarto ruso por parte de mi abuela. Nací en Rusia pero me criaron en Fukuoka, en ese mismo lugar conocí a Umi y Maki emm mis padres se quedaron trabajando en Rusia y aun esta en planes de que mi hermana venga aquí a vivir conmigo. "_

" _Que biografía más detallada jeje, ¿Tienes una hermana? ¿Cómo se llama?"_

" _Tu no pediste toda mi biografía, y el nombre de mi hermana es Arisa"_

" _¿La extrañas mucho?"_

" _Si, pero sé que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, es cuestión que mis padres terminen unos trámites y ella vendrá a vivir conmigo"_

" _Me alegro mucho por ti Ayase-san n_n"_

" _Gracias, pero ahora te toca"_

" _Ya que me estas implorando~ no tengo mucho que contar, tengo 20 años, también cumplidos el 9 de junio. Tal parece que soy mayor que tu Ayase-san~ jeje. Vivo actualmente con Kotori-chan y con Rin-chan en un departamento por el centro de la ciudad_

" _¿Y te quejas de mi 'biografía'?"_

" _¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una chica con misterios"_

" _Harasho…"_

" _¿?"_

" _Es una expresión como para decir que estoy asombrado"_

" _Oh ¿No me digas que ya te maravillo mi indudable belleza?"_

Sonreí ante lo que escribí e hice el mismo procedimiento de antes. Pique su espalda y le entregue el mensaje.

Tal parece que se avergonzó, de nuevo sus orejas estaban rojas otra vez.

Se puso a escribir y en el momento en el que me iba a entregar el mensaje, ese mismo fue interceptado por otra persona…

-Vamos a ver –Takeda-sensei tomo el papel y lo leyó. Arqueo la ceja en dirección a Ayase-san –Bien Ayase, entiendo que esta mocosa le puede parecer "hermosa" pero no me importa si quiere ir a tener relaciones sexuales con ella o algo parecido –suspiro frustrado.

¡Ese viejo! ¡Rayos me he puesto más roja que lo cabellos de Maki-chan! Ayase-san también está con el mismo color o eso creo, aunque su cara parecía molesta por el comentario de Takeda-sensei, la mía estaba más avergonzada a más no poder…

¡Ahora por su culpa el salón no deja de hacer ruidos extraños como de una ambulancia!

-Ya que son tan "amigos" ustedes dos explicaran mañana las estrellas que empiecen con la letra "A" -dijo de manera seria –quiero su nacimiento, quien las nombro, donde se encuentran, tiempo de vida, cuanto les queda, quiero TODO, ¿entendido o se los explico con manzanitas?

Ese maldito profesor…solo lo hace porque él no quiere explicar nada.

-Entendido, mañana tendrá su información –dijo de manera seria Ayase-san.

-Bien, para mañana quiero todo y que lo expliquen al grupo –sentencio y volvió a su rutina de "explicar".

Mi sonrojo había disminuido…pero parece que Ayase-san se molesto…

Suspire un poco decaída y vi que una nueva nota estaba en mi escritorio. Con el mayor cuidado la abrí y leí su contenido.

" _Supongo que podre apreciarte más después de la escuela, por ahora pongamos atencion para que el 'profesor' no tenga más excusas para regañarnos"_

Sonreí de lado y puse esa pequeña nota en mi mochila.

Ayase-san, debo admitirlo, usted es un excelente "rival".

* * *

 _ **Bien, eso es todo de mi parte ¿Qué tal les pareció?**_

 _ **¿Ustedes quien piensa que es la persona que hablo con Nozomi?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por esperar la actualización n_n**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	5. Después de la escuela

_**Love Live no me pertenece es de sus respectivos dueños**_

-Primer día del semestre y ya tenemos una hora libre –dijo con fastidio el peliazul–que irresponsable es ese profesor.

-Tranquilo Sonoda-senpai, debe tener sus razones –dijo de manera tranquila el castaño que estaba al lado de Umi.

-Espero que sea una buena razón…-suspiro fastidiado -¿No crees que es un poco extraño que me digas senpai aun cuando estamos en el mismo grado? –lo miro con duda.

-Pero usted es un año mayor que yo –ladeo la cabeza algo confundido el castaño.

-Vamos, intenta llamarme al menos por mi nombre, es algo incomodo aun cuando siempre coincidimos con las mismas clases –dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa.

-E-está bien… ¿U-Umi-san? –dijo con algo de duda y nerviosismo el inocente de Hanayo.

Una leve gota de sudor apareció por su frente -Bueno algo es algo –el mayor acaricio levemente la cabeza del menor.

-¿U-Umi-san?

-¿¡Qué le haces a mi Kayochin!? –una pequeña chica gato apareció de quien sabe dónde y abrazo de manera posesiva al castaño.

-R-Rin-chan, no estaba haciendo nada –musito el joven castaño algo asustado por la reacción de su amiga

-Pero Kayochin~ parecías estar asustado.

-Esta en lo correcto –Umi sonrió de manera educada y llamo la atencion de la pelinaranja –solo estábamos conversando.

-Oh~ ya veo –sonrió la chica gatuna –Es un alivio que Kayochin tenga compañeros tan agradables como tú.

El mayor sonrió ante la actitud de la chica y le extendió la mano –Sonoda Umi, un placer conocerte.

La chica tomo la mano del joven –Hoshizora Rin, un placer en conocerte Umi-kun~ nya

-¿Nya? –dijo algo confundido.

-Es algo que me gusta decir, ¿verdad Kayochin? Nya –miro a su amigo que aun no era liberado por la chica gato.

-A-así es U-Umi-san –tartamudeo de manera nerviosa y un leve sonrojo no abandonaba sus mejillas

-Kayochin, eres tan lindo nya~ -lo abrazo con más fuerza.

El peliazul sonrió enternecido por el gesto.

Si bien era cierto que Hanayo era un año menor que él y gracias a sus calificaciones lo adelantaron hasta donde esta Umi, el nunca mostro ese lado TAN vergonzoso que mostraba en esos momentos.

-R-Rin-chan, me asfixias –agrego Hanayo algo morado por la presión que le hacia la pequeña Rin en su cuello.

-Perdón Kayochin~ -lo soltó y le sonrió a manera de disculpa –Oh antes de que se me olvide. Vi a Kotori-chan hace unos minutos y me dijo que necesitaba ayuda para cargar unas telas, así que vine por ti –tomo la mano del castaño y miro al peliazul con una sonrisa -¿Qué tal si nos ayudas Umi-kun? Se nota que estas fuerte, serás de mucha ayuda.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el nombrado-P-por mí no hay problema –se encogió de los hombros –de igual manera tenemos hora libre, así que les ayudare.

-¡Entonces vamos nya~! –dicho eso, jalo a Hanayo hasta la ubicación de la peligris.

-R-Rin-chan no tan rápido~

-" _son tiernamente extraños esos dos…" –_ pensó el peliazul mientras seguía desde atrás a la joven pareja.

 _POV Umi_

Llegamos a donde nos dijo Rin-san, pero parecía que no había nadie.

-Uhmm que raro~ por aquí debería estar…-miro a su alrededor y sonrió-Tal vez encontró a quien buscaba -¡Kotori-chan por aquí! –grito con bastante euforia.

Intente ver en su dirección…cosa que me arrepiento…era la misma chica que vi en la mañana…

Ella simplemente sonrió y corrió en nuestra dirección con una gran sonrisa…una gran y hermosa sonrisa… y tiene dos grandes…. ¡Sonoda Umi, COMPORTATE, eres un caballero, TU no piensas en esas cosas!

-¿Dónde estabas Kotori-chan nya? –regaño Rin-san a su amiga que acaba de llegar.

-Lo siento Rin-chan –le dio una hermosa sonrisa de disculpa

-Está bien nya~ aquí traje a Kayochin y a un amigo de él para ayudarte con las telas. –dicho eso nos señalo a Hanayo y a mí.

-Me alegra de que estés aquí Hanayo-kun –lo miro brevemente y después cambio su mirada a mi posición –Disculpa, no se tu nombre, ¿me lo podrías decir? –dijo de manera dulce y melodiosa.

Mis mejillas fueron envueltas con un leve tono carmín, intente decirle mi nombre pero mirar esos ojos son la peor trampa que he visto. Te atrapan y no te dejan salir…

-Su nombre es Sonoda Umi-kun –dijo Rin-san.

-Oh, es un placer conocerte, Sonoda-san –sonrió amablemente e hiso una leve inclinación de cabeza, a la cual yo correspondí torpemente.

-El placer es mío –aclare un poco mi garganta –Rin-san dijo que necesitabas ayuda para mover unas telas –intente decir de manera educada, como generalmente hablo

-Eso es cierto –rio levemente ante mi contestación, creo que se está burlando un poco de mi –ahora solo queda un rollo de tela porque otros compañeros recogieron las demás

-Entonces será un placer ayudarle con ese rollo –sonreí de manera educada.

-Gracias –su hermosa sonrisa no abandono sus labios.

-E-esperen un momento…-giramos a ver a Hanayo –Rin-chan ¿No se supone que tenias clase a esta hora? –miro con duda a la menciona.

-Pues…-rasco algo nervioso su mejilla –te vi salir y me fui de mi clase nya.

-¡Rin-chan! No debes irte de tus clases solo porque yo estoy afuera –la reprimió –Ve a tu clase.

-¡Nunca! –Sin más salió corriendo -¡Libertad a los gatos nya!

-¡V-vuelve aquí! –sin más salió a perseguirla.

Una pequeña gota de sudor se resbalo por mi frente y mire a la chica que se encontraba al lado mío –Supongo que solo quedamos tu y yo –sonreí con algo de nervios.

-Tienes razón Sonoda-san –sonrió y camino enfrente de mí –vamos, no esta tan lejos el almacén de aquí

-Está bien –sin más la seguí –a todo esto no conozco tu nombre

-Oh es cierto, valla mis modales –se dio la vuelta y camino de espaldas para poder mirarme –soy Minami Kotori –sonrió y volvió a caminar como era debido.

-Lindo nombre...-murmure con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Dijiste algo? –paro de caminar y ladeo la cabeza tiernamente.

-N-no, no dije nada –un leve sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas. –Este… ¿ya llegamos al almacén?

Asintió y abrió el almacén –vamos –entro y yo la seguí–es este rollo, no sé si está muy pesado, tal deberíamos llamar a alguien para que te ayude –me miro algo preocupada.

-No creo que sea problema –desabotone mi blazer y me la quite -¿Te importaría cuidar esto mientras? –le sonreí educadamente, aunque creo que se sonrojo…tal vez me falta la vista.

Con algo de timidez tomo la prenda y la coloco con cuidado entre sus brazos.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda? –pregunto de manera preocupada.

-Tranquila esto no es nada –le sonreí con confianza y en audaz movimiento me coloque ese rollo por encima del hombro derecho y lo sujete con mis manos -¿Nos vamos?

-C-claro…-tartamudeo levemente y ella camino enfrente de mí para indicarme el camino -¿estas seguro de que estas bien? –de nuevo su tono de preocupación.

-Minami-san, esto en realidad no pesa.

De algo tenía que servir todo el entrenamiento que he tenido que pasar…y todas las veces que tuve que llevar a Maki a su cuarto porque se quedaba dormida en la sala estudiando, esa chica puede llegar a ser algo problemática.

 _-En lo que parecía ser su salón de costura-_

 _-_ Este es el lugar –me indico el lugar donde se encontraban algunos rollos de telas.

Asentí y deje ese rollo de tela con los demás.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Sonoda-san –me sonrió y extendió mi blazer en mi dirección.

-No es nada –correspondí su gesto y tome la prenda –fue un placer ayudarte –me puse el blazer y vi como un leve sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas -¿Pasa algo? –la mire con duda.

Sacudió su cabeza suavemente y me miro con una genuina sonrisa- Nada, nada.

-Uhmm supongo que está bien –me encogí de los hombros y mire mi reloj –creo que será mejor irme, ya falta unos minutos para mi clase.

-Está bien, de nuevo, gracias por tu ayuda hoy –hizo una leve inclinación y su sonrisa nunca desapareció.

Ahora yo era el sonrojado…para evitar más vergüenzas, me decidí a irme de ese salón no sin antes decir un "adiós"

 _POV Normal_

-¡Kotori-chan! –la chica con facciones gatunas corrió atrás de su amiga para ocultarse de su querido amigo de la infancia.

-R-Rin-chan…-jadeo cansado el castaño – n-no debes correr tan rápido, te puedes…-jalo aire – caer…

-Pero fue divertido~ nya-salió de su escondite con una gran sonrisa.

-Rin-chan, hazle caso a Hanayo-kun –regaño la peligris a su pequeña amiga – ya sabes que él no corre tan rápido como tu

-Pero…~

-Hanayo, no es que quiera interrumpir –dijo con una voz clara el peliazul que aun seguía en la esquina de la puerta–pero faltan 10 minutos para que empiece nuestra próxima clase –finiquito de manera seria.

-¡Es cierto! –se incorporo asustado y vio a sus amigas –Nos vamos, Kotori-chan, Rin-chan –tomo a Umi por los hombros -¡Vámonos Umi-san! –sin más lo empujo.

-¡Hanayo! ¡Espera! ¡No me empujes!

Y así fue como esos dos salieron del taller de costura de manera apresurada.

-Hey, hey, Kotori-chan –sonrió la chica gato en dirección a su amiga -Te gusto Umi-kun, ¿verdad?

-¿P-porque dices eso? –la peligris la miro de una manera nerviosa y sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín.

-Porque te le quedaste viendo mucho tiempo~ -sonrió con inocencia

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –la miro con duda. El sonrojo de sus mejillas aun se veía.

-Pues de que tienes ese brillo especial en tus ojos nya, sin contar que te le quedaste viendo a su bien formado trasero~ -le sonrió pícaramente.

-¡R-Rin-chan! –su sonrojo aumento y su sorpresa fue mayor al recibir esas palabras de su amiga.

Por suerte no había nadie en el taller que pudiera ver semejante escena.

-¿Qué? Es cierto nya~

-N-no es cierto –desvió la mirada sonrojada y vio como su compañera se alejaba de ella. -¿A-a dónde vas? –dijo de manera nerviosa.

-Pues tengo clases~ nos vemos nya~ -salió corriendo a su clase.

-E-esa chica no tiene remedio…-suspiro y miro el rollo que trajo Umi al taller – me gustaría a ver conversado mas con el –hizo un leve puchero y se dispuso a trabajar en lo que llegaban sus demás compañeros.

* * *

 _-En otro lugar-_

Un pelinaranjo de ojos azules caminaba feliz de la vida hasta que choco con una chica algo molesta.

-¡Fíjate pedazo de idiota! –grito molesta la pequeña pelinegra.

-Owww~ ahí una niña aquí~ -sonrió el chico al ver lo tierna que le parecía la "niña" -¿de quién eres hija? –le acaricio la cabeza.

-¡No soy una niña! –Aparto su mano con brusquedad – ¡Yo estudio aquí!

-Aja, dime ¿estás viendo que serás cuando seas mayor? –sonrió con ternura

-¡Que no soy una niña! –volvió a gritar molesta y le enseño su credencial de la escuela. -¿ves? No soy una niña –bufo molesta.

-Uhmm –vio la credencial y sonrió en manera de disculpa –perdón, es que en verdad pareces una niña –se rasco atrás de la nuca.

-Y tú pareces un completo idiota –dijo molesta y se cruzo de brazos.

-¡Hey! Ya me disculpe, deja de estar insultándome –dijo algo molesto el ojiazul –No hice nada malo.

-Pues chocaste conmigo y no te has disculpaste –lo miro molesta.

-Bien, perdón por chocar contigo –dijo algo cansado de la actitud de aquella chica.

-¿He~? No te escuche –sonrió divertida – ahora dilo más alto y di, "Discúlpame oh gran y hermosa Yazawa Nico-sama" –dijo en una voz intentando imitar a la del pelinaranjo.

-¡Ni loco diré eso! –Se cruzo de brazos algo molesto –a parte ni eres grande, ¿no te acabo de decir que pareces una niña? –dijo con burla.

-¡Hey! ¡Que no soy una niña!

-¡Pues pareces una!

-¡Entonces deberás sufrir! –Coloco su mano en la posición de sus tan "popular" frase -¡Nico Nico Punch! –dio un salto y pico los ojos del pelinaranjo.

-¡Oye! –Al recibir el golpe froto de manera instintiva sus ojos -¡Pudiste a verme dejado ciego!

-Pues tienes el gran honor de que la gran y poderosa Nico-ni te diera uno de sus famoso Nico Punch~ -sonrió con descaro.

-¿Y todavía dices que no eres una niña? –logro incorporarse y la miro con molestia.

-¡Ultra patada Nico ni! –dicho eso, pateo a Honoka justo en la espinilla provocando que este callera de rodillas en el piso.

-Eres una…-apunto de reprimirle su actitud, una voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Nico-chan! –una pelirroja apareció al lado de la pelinegra –te dije que te esperaría en la cafetería –le reprocho a la más baja.

-Iba en camino a la cafetería, Maki-chan~ -la pelinegra sonrió con inocencia.

-¡Pero eso fue hace más de media hora! –dijo molesta.

-Bueno, bueno~ -sonrió- iba de camino, solo que este tarado se me atravesó –señalo al pelinaranjo con molestia.

La pelirroja lo miro y suspiro frustrada -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no debes pegarle a las personas? –La miro con molestia y después miro al joven que yacía aun de rodillas en el piso –Hey, ¿estas bien? –le pregunto algo preocupada.

-¿eh? –Honoka levanto la mirada y se encontró frente a frente con unos ojos color amatista –Estoy...bien...-dijo en voz baja y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Seguro? –Ladeo la cabeza con duda -¿Puedes levantarte?

Asintió e intento incorporarse, cosa que logro pero con algo de dolor en su espinilla.

-¿Ves? Está bien, solo es algo retrasado como para hablar –rio la pelinegra.

-Cállate, troll –le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y miro al joven de ojos azules –perdona a este remedo de enana, es solo una reacción que tiene cuando está molesta –dijo de manera seria, pero en sus palabras se encontraba la preocupación por aquel joven que aun no respondía.

Honoka sacudió levemente su cabeza y sonrió en dirección a la pelirroja –Esta bien, no es culpa tuya, de seguro aun es inmadura, si su cuerpo lo es, no quiero imaginarme como lo es emocionalmente –sonrió en burla en dirección de la pelinegra.

Dicho comentario le causo gracia a Maki, pero para Nico no fue nada divertido…

-¡Mira quien lo dice! –Nico estaba a punto de lanzar otro golpe, pero un golpe en su cabeza la detuvo -¡Maki-chan! No me pegues~ -hizo un pequeño puchero en dirección a su amiga.

-Mejor cállate, será mejor irnos, tengo hambre –dijo molesta y miro a Honoka -¿seguro que puedes caminar?

-Si, no te preocupes –le dio una gran sonrisa, cosa que hizo sonrojar levemente a la pelirroja –los golpes de la "señorita" solo me dolieron un momento, no es nada

-Está bien –desvió levemente la mirada –vámonos Nico-chan –tomo la mano de su revoltosa amiga, la cual no dejaba de hacer gestos en contra del pelinaranjo que no dejaba de responderle los gestos.

-Pero que chica tan extraña –se rasco la nuca e hizo una leve mueca –Pero debo decir, pero a su manera son agradables –sonrió levemente -¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Uhmm ¡Maki! Bien, ese nombre no se me olvidara.

-¡Honoka! –una voz sonó atrás de el

-¿Eh? –se giro sobre sus talones y vio a su compañero de departamento -¡Hola!

-¡Ven, quiero contarte algo!

-¡Claro! –Sonrió y corrió a platicar con su compañero -¡Yo también tengo que contarte varias cosas!

* * *

 _-Después de clases-_

 _POV Nozomi_

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la biblioteca? –le sugerí a Ayase-san con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de recoger mis cosas.

-Me parece bien, solo tengo que avisarle a Umi para que se lleve a Maki a su casa-dijo con una leve sonrisa y tomo sus cosas

-¿Tu los traes a la escuela? –le dije con duda.

-No exactamente, hoy traje mi carro. Es solo para decirle que él se va a llevar a Maki y tal vez a Nico –sonrió levemente y saco su teléfono –con tu permiso, iré a marcarle –salió del salón.

Oh ya veo, ¡Esperen! Yo también debería marcarle a Kotori-chan, ya que ella tiene la copia de las llaves del auto

Sin más, marque al número de mi querida amiga peligris.

- _¿Diga?_

 _-_ Hola Kotori-chan –dije alegre.

- _Hola Nozomi-chan, ¿Cómo te fue en tu día?_

-Mas que perfecto ¿y el tuyo?

- _También jeje_

-Hey, Kotori-chan, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- _Si claro_

 _-_ ¿Podrías llevarte tu el auto hoy? Es que Takeda-sensei me castigo junto con otro compañero y tenemos que terminar lo que nos pidió

- _Oh ya veo, está bien, pero ¿tienes como regresarte?-su voz se escuchaba preocupada._

 _-_ Jeje eso creo, no te preocupes, llegare antes de lo que digas "Washi-washi"

-Jaja, está bien, nos vemos~ -sin más colgó.

Bien~ problema solucionado, ahora iré con Ayase-san.

Tome mis cosas y camine a la puerta donde estaba el esperándome

-¿Todo listo? –le pregunte.

-Si, Umi la va a llevar después de que Maki termine su práctica con los de otro semestre –suspiro relajado.

-¿En que facultad esta Maki? –ladee la cabeza con duda.

-En medicina –dijo con simpleza – a veces tiene que hacer prácticas con personas de otros semestres.

-Oh ya veo –sonreí levemente –Si no hay problema, entonces será mejor irnos.

Sin más nos encaminamos a la gran biblioteca de la universidad.

 _-En la biblioteca-_

-Es impresionante –Ayase-san miro el interior de la biblioteca bastante asombrado.

-¿Verdad, que si? Tardaron años en poder juntar todos los materiales, a finales del año pasado fue terminada e inaugurada por nuestro actual director –hable con el mayor orgullo que pude.

-Ya veo, debe conocer mucho de este lugar, ¿o me equivoco? –me miro con una leve sonrisa.

-Si, es bueno estar informada de todo –sonreí levemente- espérame aquí un momento, iré por los libros que necesitamos.

-Está bien, yo te espero –dicho eso se sentó en una silla y coloco sus cosas enfrente de la mesa.

-hay vuelvo~ -me fui por los libros.

 _POV Normal._

-Veamos~ ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –una chica de cabello cobrizo se acerco al ruso y se sentó justo al lado suyo.

-¿Disculpa? –El rubio miro con confusión a la chica que se acerco a él- Anju, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por uno libros, ¿Qué no es obvio? –rio levemente con obviedad- ¿Y tú? Es tu primer día y ya estás aquí, que estudioso Eli~ -dijo de manera bastante empalagosa.

-Vine a hacer un trabajo con una compañera –contesto de manera fría.

-Pero cuanta frialdad tiene hoy el príncipe –rio levemente –Dime ¿vendrás a mi fiesta en unas semanas?

-¿Cuál fiesta? –arqueo la ceja en dirección a ella.

-La fiesta que organizamos los del comité educativo por inicio de año, todas las facultades están invitadas, espero que no vayas a faltar~ -le dijo con una sonrisa.

El rubio suspiro algo frustrado- Anju, ¿No se supone que tienes novio?

-Si, pero él no está en estos momentos~

-¿Y eso te da el derecho de andar coqueteando con quien sea? –dijo algo molesto.

-Pero tú no eres "quien sea" eres Ayase Eli~

-¿Y tu punto es?

-¿Interrumpo algo? -esa era la voz de la pelimorada que estaba enfrente de esos dos.

-Nada en especial, Toujou-san –le sonrió levemente.

-Oh~ que celos~ ¿a ella si le sonríes pero yo que soy tu amiga desde que éramos niños y no me tienes ni la más mínima consideración? –hablo la de cabello cobrizo con falsa voz quebrada y lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-Anju, no empieces con tu espectáculo por favor –ya cansado el rubio bufo.

-Creo que me estoy confundiendo…- la ojiverde con gran confusión en su mirada veia a esos dos sin entender que pasaba.

¿De dónde salió esa chica? ¿Por qué conoce a Eli?

-Usted no es la unica –pronuncio una voz ronca que de inmediato Anju reconoció y se paró de su asiento -¿no deberías estar terminando tu practica, presidenta?

-¿Presidenta? –dijo Nozomi con duda.

-Vamos vice-presidente, no te pongas así –abrazo al chico por el cuello y le sonrió –solo vine por unos libros, vi a Eli y quise saludarlo, eso es todo~ -hablo con inocencia- No te enojes conmigo Eren~

El nombrado solo suspiro y miro a Eli, a lo cual este solo se encogió de los hombros.

-Por hoy te lo paso, a la próxima no quiero que te desobligues de tus actividades, ¿entendido? –sentencio de manera seria.

-Está bien amor –sonrió con alegría y soltó al chico del cuello –Creo que nos veremos después Eli –lo miro a él y después a la pelimorada –también nos veremos después Toujou-san –tomo la mano de su acompañante y ambos salieron de la biblioteca.

Yuuki Anju, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil desde su primer año en la universidad. Su gran belleza e inteligencia junto con su liderazgo la llevo a ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de toda la universidad.

Junto a su pareja inseparable, el serio y atractivo Toudo Eren. El fue nombrado vice-presidente en el mismo año que su novia fue nombrada presidenta.

Ambos han estado dirigiendo el consejo estudiantil de la universidad desde que entraron.

-¿Quiénes son esos dos…? –murmuro algo confundida.

-No es algo que importe –intento restarle importancia el rubio -¿Podemos comenzar?

-Oh si –la pelimorada lo miro con algo de confusión –Una pregunta, ¿te molesto que ella viniera? –se sentó al lado del rubio.

Suspiro levemente –no en especial, es solo que es así desde que éramos más pequeños –hizo una leve mueca.

-Creo que eso no me lo contaste, Ayase-san –hizo un leve puchero.

Una risa leve salió de los labios del ruso –"Soy una persona misteriosa" –pronuncio las mismas palabras del mensaje de Nozomi.

-Hey~ te copiaste mi frase~

-Yo solo decía la verdad –tomo uno de los libros que había dejado la pelimorada en la mesa. –será mejor empezar, no quiero terminar tarde y que Umi me dé una reprimienda por llegar tarde

-Está bien Ayase-san –Nozomi sonrió y saco su cuaderno – ¿Te parece si tu lees y yo anoto?

-Me parece perfecto –le sonrió – empecemos con _**Acamar**_

* * *

 _ **-** Horas después-_

Después de terminar los apuntes para la clase de mañana, ambos salieron de la biblioteca en camino al estacionamiento.

-Quien diría que serian tantas estrellas con la letra "a" –suspiro cansado Eli.

-Son 121 para ser exactos –bostezo la pelimorada –quien diría que _**Acrux**_ es la estrella más brillante de la constelación de _la_ **Cruz del Sur**

-Yo tenía la idea de que era otra estrella –el rubio acomodo levemente su cabellara. -¿Te importa si te llevo a tu casa? –la miro con duda.

-No me gustaría molestar, puedo irme en camión, no te preocupes –se excuso Nozomi.

Eli miro no muy convencido y miro al cielo.

Los tonos del cielo ya estaban anaranjados, había unos escasos tonos del azul claro de la mañana.

-No me molesta –dijo algo serio ante la actitud testaruda de su compañera –Por favor, no me perdonaría si algo le pasara a una hermosa dama como usted –sonrió de manera galante y sus ojos azules miraron directamente a los ojos verdes de ella.

Gracias a eso, Nozomi se sonrojo y desvió la mirada apenada –Estas… ¿seguro?

–No es para nada un problema –mantuvo su sonrisa y con su mano izquierda tomo las cosas de la pelimorada –ahora vámonos –camino a su auto.

Nozomi se quedo en su lugar, sin mover ni un solo musculo y un gran sonrojo permanecía en sus mejillas.

-¿Te vas a quedar parada ahí? –la miro con una sonrisa de burla.

La pelimorada sacudió su cabeza y con san leve sonrojo en sus mejillas le sonrió a su acompañante –Esta bien, iré contigo –dijo amablemente

- _"Iré a donde sea contigo" –_ sonrió ante su pensamiento y se encamino al auto de Eli.

-Primero las damas –abrió la puerta para ella después de poner sus cosas en el maletero.

-Gracias –entro del lado del copiloto y a los minutos después entro el rubio en el lado del piloto.

Ambos se colocaron el cinturón de seguridad y el ojiazul comenzó a conducir según las indicaciones que le había dado Nozomi.

Al cabo de varios minutos llegaron a la casa de la pelimorada.

Eli, como buen caballero que es, se bajo antes que ella y le abrió la puerta. Le entrego sus cosas y la acompaño hasta la puerta de entrada del edificio donde estaba ubicado su departamento.

-Gracias por traerme, Ayase-san –sonrió en dirección al rubio.

-No fue nada –le correspondió la sonrisa –Si no tienes quien te lleve no dudes en pedírmelo, con gusto te puedo traer aquí

-Te lo agradezco –miro al cielo que tal parecía que el color anaranjado estaba más intenso que antes- será mejor que entre, Kotori-chan debe estar preocupada.

-Entiendo –dio unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de sonreírle –Nos vemos mañana, no olvides estudiar para la clase

-Lo mismo digo, Ayase-san

Dio un gesto de despedida y se subió al auto con la mirada de Nozomi siguiéndolo.

Ya cuando salió de su vista su sonrisa se ensancho y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, sin más entro al departamento donde se encontraban sus queridas amigas.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo por hoy n_n**_

 _ **Una disculpa por no actualizar, tuve algunos problemas, pero ahora seguiré con las actualizaciones de los días correspondientes n_n**_

 _ **Y contestando al comentario de Tetsuga-Okami, pues por desgracia en esta historia no habrá UmiMaki :c ¡pero! Nadie dice que no puedo poner algo de insinuaciones entre esos dos jeje es que siempre me he imaginado a Umi y a Maki con esa relación de coqueteo o algo así jaja, pero en fin, te agradezco mucho tu comentario n_n en verdad me alienta mucho, gracias.**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	6. ¿Ahora que paso, Kotori-chan?

_**Love Live No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

Después de aquella extraña y a la vez linda escena, llegue a mi lindo y bello departamento. Donde estaba preparada para que Rin-chan saltara arriba de mí y que Kotori-chan me recibiera con una deliciosa con una deliciosa comida.

-¡Ya llegue! –grite con fuerza al momento en el que abrí la puerta.

Mi sorpresa fue no encontrar nada de lo que pensaba. Mis queridas compañeras y amigas se encontraban abstraídas en algun tipo de mundo adverso. Rin-chan acostada en el piso viendo su celular como si viera la cosa más interesante del mundo, y Kotori-chan también estaba sentada en el piso y no dejaba de murmurar cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Así que, como la más grande del apartamento, decidí hacer algo sumamente estúpido y genial.

-¡El suelo es lava! –grite a todo pulmón. Y como era de esperarse, mis dos amigas abrieron los ojos rápidamente y se subieron al sofá.

-¡Con eso no se juega, Nozomi-chan! –la chica gato soltó un leve gritillo mientras yo sonreía maliciosamente.

-Exacto, ¿Qué tan mal te fue con Ayase-san que ahora te desquitas con nosotras?- nunca he visto a Kotori-chan tan asustada como la vi ese día. No me arrepiento de nada.

-Que no fue una cita –negué suavemente con la cabeza- de eso hablaremos después, mejor díganme que tienen ustedes dos –les pregunte mientras ellas se sentaban como niñas Pseudo buenas en el sofá.

-Yo estaba viendo grey's anatomy –comento la pelinaranja mientras alzaba su celular con una gran sonrisa en su cara- ya casi alcanzo a las emisiones.

-No sé porque no me sorprende –suspire mientras una gran gota de sudor recorría por mi frente- ¿y tú que tienes? –alce con duda al ver como Kotori-chan se veía un poco cohibida.

-Este pues…-tomo aire y lo soltó. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- n-no es nada…

-No mientas Kotori-chan, ¿Por qué no le dices a Nozomi-chan sobre tu aventura con Umi-kun? –la sonrisa cómplice de Rin-chan llamo mi atencion.

-¿Con el amigo de Ayase-san? –alce la ceja con duda y me senté al lado de mi peligris amiga- ¿paso algo malo?

-N-no realmente…-ella seguía rehuyendo mi mirada.

-Kotori-chan…-con gentileza tome su barbilla y la hice verme- te prometo que no me reiré, ni tampoco dejare que Rin-chan lo haga –le sonreí confiada de mis palabras.

-¿D-de veras?

-Sabes que no rompo mis promesas.

-E-eh bueno es que…

* * *

 _POV Kotori_

 _Horas antes en la escuela._

 _No es novedad de que yo me quedara hasta tarde en la escuela terminando mis proyectos. El profesor es y será demasiado exigente, así que nos ordeno hacer varios cortes y arreglos a un vestido de novia. Pero como tenía que dejar a Rin-chan al departamento, di media vuelta a la ciudad para dejarla en el apartamento y luego regresarme a la universidad para avanzarle lo más que pudiera al vestido._

 _-¿Cuándo terminare con ese martirio? –Solté un enorme suspiro y me estire mientras aun estaba sentada en la máquina de coser- será mejor terminar los arreglos hasta mañana, ya es muy tarde –vi el reloj de la pared y era momento de regresar a mi casa._

 _Así que me levante, acomode, tome mis cosas y salí del salón, cerrando tras de mí la puerta del taller._

 _Camine por la escuela que ya amenazaba con estar completamente oscura._

 _-¿Sera que Nozomi-chan ya se abra ido? –tome mi celular y revise la mensajería. Y en efecto, mi pelimorada amiga ya se había ido de la escuela- ni modo, toca irme sola en el carro –solté un gran suspiro y me encamine al estacionamiento._

 _Nunca me ha gustado estar sola en la universidad, me parece terrorífica de cierta manera, es como una prisión._

 _En la casi penumbra de la noche, escuche unos pasos acercándose a mi posición. Me apresure a caminar al auto, mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar. No había suficiente luz como para decir a ciencia cierta si el que me perseguía era amigo o secuestrador._

 _-¡Minami-san!_

 _Esa voz ya la había escuchado, era nada más ni nada menos que el joven que Rin-chan me había presentado en la mañana. Sonoda Umi era el que me seguía en la noche._

 _Entonces reduje mi paso y debajo de un faro vi como se termino de acercar a mí. El estaba jadeando y extendiendo una bufanda. Mi querida bufanda afelpada._

 _-Corres…corres muy rápido…-el peliazul se encontraba notablemente cansado- esto…se te cayo –fatigado siguió extendiendo mi bufanda hasta que la tome y me la coloque en el cuello._

 _-¿Dónde se me cayo? –le pregunte con duda._

 _Se incorporo y me vio- Se te cayo hace unos cinco minutos en el patio compartido. Pase por ahí, vi que se te cayo, lo tome e intente alcanzarte –sonrió un poco apenado mientras sostenía un libro en su mano izquierda- al principio no sabía que te pertenecía, pero después de ver tu cabello imagine que eras tú._

 _-No sabes como te lo agradezco –toque la bufanda con nostalgia- una persona muy importante para mí me la regalo cuando era una niña. No sabría que hacer sin ella._

 _-Me alegro de haberte ayudado –el amplio un poco su sonrisa._

 _Pero que lindo se ve sonriendo así. Tan calmado, sin preocupaciones._

 _-Si no es mucha intromisión, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tengo entendido que tus clases acabaron hace rato según me dijo Hanayo-kun –ladee la cabeza con duda. Tal vez fuera por la luz, pero sus mejillas se tornaron un poco sonrosadas._

 _-Bueno…-soltó un suspiro y alzo un libro de microbiología- vine por esto._

 _-¿No me digas que eres de esos que estudian dos carreras a la vez? –alce la ceja con aun mas duda y el rio._

 _Podría enamorarme de esa risa cuando sea…_

 _-No es lo que parece, es el libro de una amiga. Lo olvido en el laboratorio y me pidió que viniera por el –contesto con la mayor simpleza._

 _-¿Y no está tu amiga contigo?_

 _-Hasta crees –rodo los ojos mientras una sonrisa un tanto extraña apareció en sus labios- ella se quedo estudiando otra cosa y como estaba muy ocupada me envió a mí para ir por su libro._

 _-Oh ya veo –sonreí divertida ante las caras tan graciosas que estaba haciendo- parecen ser muy buenos amigos._

 _-La conozco desde que tengo memoria –una sonrisa nostálgica salió de su rostro._

 _-Entiendo el sentimiento, Rin-chan y Nozomi-chan son mis grandes amigas desde que puedo recordar –al igual que él, sonreí nostálgicamente acompañada de una leve risa- las quiero como no tienes idea._

 _-Lo sé, lo pude ver cuando viste a Rin-san, ese tipo de cariño aumenta con el tiempo –cambio esa nostálgica sonrisa por una carismática y encantadora sonrisa._

 _Por todo lo bueno y santo del mundo, esa sonrisa junto a ese aura de caballero blanco… ¿Cómo es que ese chico únicamente tiene amigas?_

 _Mis mejillas se enrojecieron y una extraña sensación comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Nunca me había pasado algo semejante, ni con Honoka-kun que ha estado conmigo desde hace años._

 _-¿Minami-san? –Pregunto con ese encantador tono preocupado- ¿sucede algo?_

 _Sacudí mi cabeza con el fin de entrar en razón. Pero apenas estaba con el 20% de mis sentidos activados mientras él hablaba._

 _-¿Eh? No, no es anda –conteste con cierto nerviosismo en mi voz- solo pensaba…_

 _-Debe ser algo importante para que te pusieras así de seria –percibí cierto cariño en su voz. Y sin que yo me diera el cuenta, el tomo mi mano y me vio con una sincera sonrisa- no dejes que algo te preocupe, no hay nada que no se pueda resolver con un poco de esfuerzo._

 _Mi corazón dio un brinco al sentir el tacto de su mano, su calidez, esa ternura que mostraba en sus ojos._

 _Apenas nos habíamos conocido y él se mostraba así conmigo, tan preocupado por un problema ficticio que él pensó que tenía._

 _No sabía que decir o que hacer en ese momento, estaba entre salir corriendo e irme, o hacerme la sufrida y dejar que aquel peliazul de apariencia de caballero me protegiera de un mal ficticio._

 _Entonces mi salvación llego, su celular sonó, dejo el libro sujeto con su antebrazo y con una media sonrisa tomo el celular y contesto. En ningún momento tuvo algun indicio de soltar mi mano._

 _-¿Bueno?...claro, si, ya voy en camino, ¿Cómo que Eli aun no llega? Bueno, procurare llegar rápido para que no estés sola. Nos vemos princesa escarlata~ -con eso dicho colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsa._

 _-¿Paso algo grave? –me anime a preguntar aun levemente sonrojada._

 _-No es nada, es mi amiga –con esa tenue sonrisa sujeto con firmeza el libro- me tengo que retirar, pero no te puedo dejar aquí. ¿Tienes como irte a tu casa?_

 _-E-eh, si, mi auto esta por allá –señale el auto que se encontraba a unos metros de nosotros._

 _-Entonces permite acompañarte. No vaya a ser la de malas y pase algo si vas sola –amplio su sonrisa y con mi mano sujeta se encamino a mi auto._

 _Caminaba a la par mía, no me queje en ningún momento sobre lo cercanos que estábamos entonces. El caminando conmigo y yo no podía controlar el sonrojo que me provocaba tenerlo, el oler su perfume, sentir su calor me hacía estragos._

 _-¿Este es? –pregunto con un toque caballeroso._

 _Asentí suavemente y pique el botón de la alarma del carro para desbloquearlo._

 _Galantemente me abrió la puerta del auto-Aquí nos despedimos entonces –el continuaba sonriendo amablemente._

 _-¿T-tú tienes como irte? –le pregunte con gran nerviosismo en mi voz._

 _-Si, no te preocupes –mantuvo esa sonrisa mientras me introducía en el auto y el cerro la puerta gentilmente- ¿nos veremos otro día?_

 _-E-eso espero –forcé una sonrisa amable, aunque más bien pareció algo deformada._

 _-Adiós –se dio la vuelta y camino hasta lo que pensé yo que era su auto._

* * *

 _POV Nozomi_

 _Actualidad_

-¿Y que tiene de malo todo lo que paso? –inquirí completamente curiosa. Jamás la había visto tan apenada como en ese día- no es que hayan hecho algo malo.

-S-sabes que yo tengo a Honoka-kun, el se va a enojar si se entera –sus ambarinos ojos no mostraban otra cosa más que preocupación.

Lo he dicho y lo sostengo, la relación que sostienen esos dos es legendaria. Nunca vi que algo le afectara de esa manera a Kotori-chan.

-No es como que él se vaya a enterar…

-No puede enterarse, ninguna de las dos se lo dirá, ¿entendido? –nos amenazo mientras nos señalaba.

Rin-chan ni la estaba pelando, seguía viendo su serie. Yo únicamente solté un suspiro y acaricie su cabeza.

-Hey, tranquila, de mi parte, Honoka-kun nunca se va a enterar –le prometí con una sonrisa.

Aunque realmente no veo lo malo que Kotori-chan se sonrojara por Umi-kun. El es realmente un chico atractivo y no tiene de malo. El problema sería si pasara a mayores.

-Confió en ti –por fin, una pequeña sonrisa se había asomado por sus labios.

-Digo, Honoka-kun se ve débil, pero eso de hacer pan todos los días. Dios, ahora tiene unos bíceps que mataría por tocar u otra cosa –coloque mis manos como si estuviera arañando algo e hice una cara algo pervertida según diría Rin-chan.

Sé que esto me costara un ojo, pero la unica manera en la que Kotori-chan saldría de ese embrujo de traumada es si digo algo de su amado pelinaranjo.

-¿DISCULPA? –como odio esa aterradora voz.

-¿A poco a ti no se te antoja? –seguí con mi acto de mujer pervertida- digo, como me gustaría que esos brazos me abrazaran y me digieran al oído "te amo" –murmure lentamente pero lo suficientemente alto para que Kotori-chan me escuchara.

Que quede claro, ¡no me gusta Honoka-kun! Pero esto es necesario para salvar a la peligris de su agujeró de miseria.

-¿Te recuerdo que él te rechazo cuando intentaste salir con él como pareja? –la peligris soltó un fuerte y sonoro bufido mientras se levantaba del sofá con los brazos cruzados.

-Si, lo sé, pero no me arrepiento de nada~

¿Qué? Fue una época difícil en mi vida. Y Honoka-kun era muy amable conmigo, ¿Qué querían que pensara?

-¿Te recuerdo que te odie desde ese momento? –ella alzo la ceja amenazadoramente.

-Oh vamos, ¿Qué tan malo sería? –Solté una risita y acaricie la cabeza de la ojiambar- me alegra que estés de vuelta, Kotori-chan.

-Eres una tramposa- ella sonrió amablemente.

No tiene caso que se moleste conmigo, desde siempre he hecho eso para que ella vuelva en si. No sé como sigue cayendo en lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Bien, bien, pajarita. Ve y prepara algo de cenar, que tu chico viene encamino –le guiñe el ojo y me encamine a mi habitación.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos-¡Es cierto! ¡Honoka-kun viene a comer todos los lunes!

Con ese grito que hasta a Rin-chan asusto, se fue corriendo a la cocina a prepararle algo a su amado pelinaranjo.

Mientras eso pasaba, yo me encamine a mi habitación con una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Qué puedo decir? Alguien tiene que ser la mayor en esta casa.

Al momento de llegar a mi habitación tome mi celular y le envié un mensaje a una persona especial.

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _Ayase-san, ¿Cómo te fue de camino a casa?_

 _ **Ayase Eli:**_ _Bien, ¿Cómo te fue con tus compañeras?_

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _Algo parecido a bien…Kotori-chan estaba un poco afligida pero ya está mejor. Y Rin-chan no ha dejado de ver grey anatomy. ¿Que tal te fue a ti?_

 _ **Ayase Eli:**_ _Lo curioso es que a Maki también le gusta esa serie jaja. Llegue y vi a Umi mas rojo que de costumbre. No me ha querido contar que paso._

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _Tal vez pueda darte la respuesta a la incógnita._

 _ **Ayase Eli**_ _: Me harías un gran favor si lo hacer._

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _Bien. Pero en lo que platicamos terminemos la exposición de mañana._

 _ **Ayase Eli**_ _: Entendido capitana. Mientras tú me cuentas yo la voy armando, ¿si?_

Sonreí tontamente al ver su respuesta.

Así es como comencé a hablar con Ayase-san mientras terminábamos la exposición.

No puedo esperar a presentar con él. Estoy ansiosa del próximo día.


	7. Lo que empieza mal

_**Love Live no me pertenece es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

Después de aquella ajetreada noche, me levante como siempre de mi amada cama que me llamaba para estar de nuevo con ella. Pero me tuve que ir, no podíamos estar juntas el día de hoy.

-Me parece un poco extraño no haber tenido mis habituales pesadillas nocturnas –fruncí el ceño levemente y me dispuse a leer mis cartas como era costumbre al momento de levantarme- ¿la misma carta que ayer? –arque la ceja con duda al ver dicha carta en mis manos.

¿Sera una mala profecía? ¿Algo estaría mal en el cosmos? Tal vez, solo es buena suerte. Aunque no me suele salir la misma carta por dos días seguidos.

-Bueno, ya después me encargare de descubrir que pasa –guarde mi fiable barajas de cartas y me dispuse a salir de mi habitación.

Como era costumbre todos los martes, Kousaka Honoka salía de la habitación de su amada Minami Kotori. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja, una sonrisa pegajosa.

¿Por qué creen que los martes siempre voy de buen humor a la escuela?

-Buenos días, Nozomi-chan –hablo él con esa hermosa sonrisa mañanera.

-Buenos días, Honoka-kun –le conteste con esa misma alegría.

Ambos tomábamos lugar en la mesa de la cocina.

-Por esa sonrisa de tus labios puedo adivinar que dormiste muy bien –le dije aun sonriendo.

-Al lado de Kotori-chan siempre duermo bien~ -me guiño el ojo y desvió la mirada a nuestra nueva acompañante- ¿Cómo dormiste tu, angelito?

Entonces vi que en efecto era Kotori-chan la que recién llegaba. Portaba un vestido para dormir color menta, su cabello estaba completamente suelto, y tenía esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja de cuando pasa la noche con su querido pelinaranjo.

-Tu sabes que siempre duermo bien a tu lado –le sonrió con empatía y se acerco para besar su mejilla- ¿Cómo no dormir bien contigo?

-Eso mismo te pregunto a ti –con gentileza tomo su mano y la beso- eres el ángel que guía mis sueños, Kotori-chan, ¿ya te dije cuanto te amo?

-Muchas veces, mas de las que podría contar –ella rio levemente y beso de nueva cuenta la mejilla del joven- pero nunca me podrás amar tanto como yo te amo a ti, Honoka-kun.

-Eso lo no sabemos aun –el rio y se levanto de la mesa- pero bien, mis queridas princesas, yo me encargare de hacerles algo de desayunar, ¿está bien?

-Yo no me quejo mientras haya comida gratis –comente con una gran sonrisa.

Honoka-kun es un excelente cocinero, sin contar que estudia para ser chef así que… ¿Cómo no aprovechar esa oportunidad?

-Amo tu comida, así que por mí no hay problema –la peligris se sentó en el lugar que había dejado el pelinaranjo- ¿Qué nos prepararas de desayunar?

-Es una sorpresa, mis amadas princesas –con un guiño en el ojo se encamino a la cocina para preparar nuestros alimentos.

Sonreí satisfecha, y vi como mi acompañante también lo hacía. Tal parece se le había olvidado que ayer estaba sufriendo por un peliazul de caballeroso aspecto.

-Entonces…-murmure para que únicamente la peligris y yo escucháramos- ¿Qué paso en esa habitación, pillina? –sonreí pícaramente al ver como ella se sonrojaba.

-N-nada, absolutamente nada –desvió la mirada evidentemente apenada.

-¿Así que no tocaste esos bíceps? –Amplié mi sonrisa al ver como se sonrojaba aun mas- ¿eso es un si?

-C-cállate, Nozomi –la inocente pajarita se sonrojo aun mas.

-Pero que amargada~ -solté una leve risa y vi de reojo al pelinaranjo que estaba haciendo el almuerzo- yo estaría feliz si Honoka-kun nos hiciera el almuerzo todos los días.

-Yo igual –tal parece que mi comentario la relajo un poco pues vio a su ojiazul favorito y soltó una sonrisa algo infantil- Honoka-kun es el mejor, ¿no?

-Exactamente~

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue ayer con la exposición? –pregunto la ojiambar con duda.

-Bien, Ayase-san y yo terminamos de investigar, y me trajo a aquí –le dije con simplicidad.

Pero como era de esperare, la pajarita de amor no esperaría ni un minuto para formar esa divertida sonrisa.

-¿Y no paso nada después de eso? –pregunto aun con esa sonrisa.

-¿Y que debería pasar? –conteste su pregunta con cierta ingenuidad.

-Eso deberías decírmelo –ella rio levemente- Nozomi-chan, se nota a leguas que te llamo la atencion ese joven. No creas que no me he dado cuenta en la manera tan especial que te brillan los ojos.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas. Bien sabes que no puedo darme ese tipo de lujos –solté un pesado suspiro- lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-¿Pero que te impide ver el menú?

-Lo mismo que te lo impide a ti –guiñe mi ojo derecho y vi de reojo al pelinaranjo que estaba feliz cocinando- ¿será que le has comentado sobre el incidente de ayer?

Pensé que mi comentario iba a ser recibido con un golpe en el hombro… ¡no por una pajarita que me taparía la boca con cara de "cállate"!

-¿Qué pasa hay? –inquirió el ojiazul desde la cocina.

-Nada Honoka-kun~ -contesto con fingida inocencia la peligris mientras me soltaba- es que Nozomi-chan amaneció muy parlanchina el día de hoy.

-No es novedad~ -con eso dicho siguió en su labor.

-¡Honoka-kun! –grito la pelinaranja que aparecía en escena con una gran sonrisa.

De la que se salvo Kotori-chan…ya tenía mis manos listas para presionar sus preciosos pechos.

-Mi querida Rin-chan~ -contesto el pelinaranjo con una enorme sonrisa a su compañera de aventuras.

-¿Qué vas a hacer de desayunar el día de hoy? –pregunto con inocencia la chica gato mientras curioseaba en la cocina.

-En que me vas a ayudar mas bien –el joven rio y tomo la mano de la chica gato- anda, ponte a preparar el café, ¿si?

-¿Y yo porque o que? –la menor frunció el ceño como una niña pequeña.

-¿Por qué soy como tu hermano mayor y me debes obediencia absoluta? -el rio y acaricio la cabeza de Rin-chan- sin contar que te preparare tus hot cakes en forma de gato.

-Así pos si –entonces la pelinaranja se dispuso a ayudarle a su casi hermano mayor.

Yo solo solté una leve risa al igual que mi acompañante. No es mentira cuando digo que esos dos son como hermanos. No solo se parecen físicamente de cierta manera, sino que también como actúan tienen cierto parecido.

-¡Apúrele chachos, que tengo hambre! –grite y ellos asintieron enérgicamente.

Así son mis martes por la mañana. Los dos pelinaranjos cocinando, y mí querida Kotori-chan y yo hablando.

Un buen comienzo antes de ir a exponerle a Takeda-sensei.

Tal vez mis cartas se equivocaron y no es un mal presagio como lo estoy pensando.

* * *

 _-Más tarde-_

 _En la clase de Takeda-sensei._

-¿Estas listo, Ayase-san? –le pregunte a mi compañero rubio que sonreía seguro de si mismo.

La clase de Takeda-sensei era a la primera hora, así que me propuse llegar un poco más temprano. Claro, después de desayunar como reina con la comida de Honoka-kun.

-Siempre –dijo seguro de si mientras terminaba de poner abrir el programa en la computadora.

-Bien, montón de inútiles, listos o no, sus compañeros expondrán –fue lo que dijo Takeda-sensei al momento de llegar al salón.

Desde que entre a la universidad siempre ha hecho lo mismo. Llegar y sentarse en MI asiento para ver como exponen. De hecho, una vez me quito de mi lugar para el sentarse hay…

-¿De nuevo en mi lugar, Takeda-sensei? –le pregunte como usualmente pasaba en las presentaciones que hacia frente a un grupo.

-Claro, quiero ver porque eres tan distraída –comento él con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

-Que feo que sea a si –le sonreí con burla- cuidado, que se le puede pegar algo.

-Tranquila, ya tengo la vacuna contra la estupidez –contesto con esa misma sonrisa burlona-ya mejor deje de bromear y empiece con la exposición.

Carraspee un poco y vi a mis compañeros- Buenos días. Mi nombre es Toujo Nozomi y mi compañero aquí presente es Ayase Eli –señale a mi acompañante se inclino levemente la cabeza- el día de hoy les expondremos las estrellas con la letra "a". Ayase-san –le se di la palabra al rubio.

-Como ya dijo mi compañera, el día de hoy les hablaremos de las estrellas con la letra "a" –el también tenía ese tono educado frente a la clase- la primera es _**Acamar**_ de la designación _**Theta Eridani**_ de la _**constelación Eridano.**_

* * *

 _POV Honoka._

 _-En el patio compartido-_

-Bendito y alabado sea el señor que invento los recesos entre clase –tras decir aquello solté un sonoro suspiro mientras descansaba en el pasto del patio.

Tenía hora libre y a falta de con quién platicar, mejor me fui a descansar al fresco pasto.

La brisa del viento provocaba que mi cabello se moviera. Es una sensación muy grata sentir el frio de esta manera. Cerré los ojos y tome aire para relajarme aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Honoka-kun!

Ese grito, esa voz, la reconozco. Pero hoy quiero estar acostado en el pasto, no quiero moverme.

-¡Lanzamiento de gato, nya!

Así fue como mi descanso se fue interrumpido por una chica gato que se lanzo sobre mí y ahora estaba sentada arriba de mi abdomen.

-¡Despierta, flojo! –grito de nueva cuenta con mucha alegría.

-Mou, Rin-chan, ¿Qué no ves que estaba durmiendo? –forme un puchero en mis labios y negué con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué crees que te desperté, nya? –sonrió abiertamente.

-Grosera –solté un suspiro y también le sonreí- no puedo enojarme contigo.

-Ni yo tampoco nya~ -ella pico mi nariz y después se levanto- anda, necesito tu ayuda nya –me extendió la mano y con mi ayuda, me levanto.

-¿En que te puedo ayudar? –le pregunte mientras ella aun sujetando mi mano comenzó a caminar.

-Es que estoy buscando a un chico nya.

-¿A Hanayo-kun?

-Nop, a otro chico –dijo como si nada.

-¿Entonces a quien? –arque la ceja con duda. Rin-chan buscando a otro chico es un poco extraño.

Ella detuvo su andar, me soltó la mano, se dio la vuelta para verme, y puso sus manos como si tuviera garras. Una extraña sonrisa lasciva salió de sus labios.

-Es un chico que tiene una espalda como para rasgullarla –abrí los ojos de la impresión al ver como sus manos bajaran haciendo la alusión a que estaba rasgullando algo- y tiene un abdomen de lavadero. Yo si le digo que me deje lavar mi ropa en el –después quede aun mas impresionado cuando sus manos pasaron a su abdomen e hicieron una mímica de cómo si estuviera lavando ropa.

-¡Rin-chan! –sorprendido y un poco ofendido de que mi casi hermana menor digiera esas cosas, le di un leve golpe en la cabeza- ¿Qué es ese tipo de expresiones?

-Digo la verdad nya~ -rio levemente y soltó un suspiro como de niña enamorada- es un encanto. Y esa cabellera azul solo da la impresión de ser como un caballero de la mesa redonda.

-Eres una pervertida –entrecerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza- ¿Qué diría Hanayo-kun si te escuchara? ¿Qué ya no te gusta?

-No te confundas Honoka-kun nya, amo a Kayochin. Por eso lo voy a meter a un gimnasio para lavar mi ropa en el –de nuevo esa sonrisa lasciva y esa mímica volvieron.

-¡Contrólate! –Le di otro golpe en la cabeza mientras ella reía como una niña- ¿para que quieres a ese chico?

-Es que Kotori-chan otra vez necesita ayuda para mover unas telas y me dijo que si podía buscar ayuda –contesto después de dejar de reírse- ese chico le ayudo la otra vez. Así que me dispuse a buscarlo.

-¿Y porque no me busco a mi? –Bufe claramente celoso- ¿Qué ya no cuento como opción?

-Si cuentas. Solo que cuando te iba a buscar encontré a Kayochin y a ese chico. Y él fue el que le ayudo mientras Kayochin me perseguía por no estar en clases.

Chasque la lengua y solté un suspiro pesado- ¿Ese chico no intento nada con Kotori-chan?

Claramente estaba celoso. No puedo ni permitiré que ningún hombre se acerque a MI Kotori-chan con otro tipo de intenciones. Es mi preciado sol mañanero, la persona más importante en mi vida. Solo un milagro haría que me alejara de ella.

-Nop, no te preocupes –conozco lo suficiente a Rin-chan como para saber que me está ocultando algo. Cuando niega tres veces con la cabeza y juega con sus dedos quiere decir que me está mintiendo.

-Dime la verdad –pedí con un voz seria- no quiero sorpresas Rin-chan.

-De veras no es nada –me sonrió inocentemente y me tomo la mano- ¿Qué tal si mejor le ayudas a Kotori-chan?

Estaba a punto de contestarle. Pero algo en mi dijo "Kousaka Honoka. Ten un poco mas de confianza en Kotori-chan. Si algo pasara, ella te lo diría. Tal vez Rin-chan solo este nerviosa por otra cosa…eso espero."

Así que solté un suspiro y le sonreí amablemente- está bien. Pero si pasa algo quiero que me lo digas, ¿entendido?

-Claro que si, Honoka-kun –ella asintió y soltó mi mano- bien, ya que tú le vas a ayudar a Kotori-chan, yo iré a mis clases.

-¿Enserio tienes clases? ¿Estas en esta universidad? –le dije con burla y ella me saco la lengua después de reír.

-Aunque no lo creas, si estudio~ nya –se preparo para la carrera- ¡adiós! –salió corriendo a su salón.

Esa Rin-chan, puede que no lo parezca, no es mala estudiante. Solo que se distrae muy fácilmente.

-Mas vale tarde que nunca –me dije mientas me encaminaba a la bodega donde sabría que estaría mi pedazo de cielo esperando la ayuda.

Mientras caminaba-trotaba, con el fin de llegar antes de que Kotori-chan le pidiera ayuda a alguien más. Una cabellera rojiza se hizo aparición en mi lado derecho.

Era la misma chica que había visto ayer, con la que había hablado, la que…no, no puedo ni decirlo. Mi código me prohíbe siquiera decir lo que me hizo sentir.

Ella portaba un atuendo deportivo blanco y con algunas líneas moradas. Ignoro cuál sería la razón de portarlo, pero parecía que acababa de correr, se encontraba jadeando, también estaba sudada…

Trague saliva y me le quede viendo hasta por idiota choque contra un poste.

-¡Aja! ¡Baboso!

Esa fastidiosa voz…

-No tu…-desde el piso la vi. Era la misma pelinegra que me había golpeado en la espinilla y en los ojos.

-Deberías agradecer que la gran Nico se encuentra aquí para burlarme de ti –ella soltó una enorme carcajada mientras yo me levantaba con un dolor en la cabeza.

-¿Qué ves de gracioso, pulga? –Sonreí victorioso cuando dejo de reírse como hiena- ¿no que muy graciosa?

-¡Nico ni patada voladora!

¡Esa enana salto y me dio una patada en el estomago!

Como era de esperarse caí contra el piso completamente adolorido.

-¡Tómala! –salto victoriosa ante mi derrota.

Tenía dos opciones muy claras. Como no le puedo dar su merecido porque es una imitación barata de una mujer, tenía la opción de reclamarle o gritarle aun más fuerte.

Pero en un momento me acorde de que Kotori-chan necesitaba mi ayuda. Así que me levante del piso con un fuerte dolor en mi abdomen y corrí al almacén para ayudar a mi querida Kotori-chan.

-¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde! –aquella era la voz de la enana pelinegra que me seguía a pocos metros de distancia.

No me importaba el riesgo, primero ayudaría a mi preciado sol.

* * *

 _POV Normal_

En lo que un Kousaka Honoka corría adolorido y detrás de el una Yazawa Nico lo perseguía para darle su merecido por decirle enana. La pelirroja que antes había provocado el accidente de Honoka se encontraba exhausta. Había sido un ejercicio de su maestra de anatomía para enseñarles la función del acido láctico en los músculos al momento de estas sobre ejercitados.

Sus deseos de una botella de agua fueron cumplidos con un peliazul que enfrente de ella sostenía dos botellas de aguas tibias.

-¿Qué tal te fue? –pregunto Umi con una tenue sonrisa mientras le ofrecía la botella a la pelirroja.

-Pudo haber sido peor –la joven tomo la botella y bebió de ella apresuradamente hasta el punto de casi acabársela ella sola- esa doctora es un dolor de muelas. ¿A quién se le ocurre eso?

-Solo a ella –el peliazul tomo la mano de su acompañante y la guio gentilmente a un lugar donde ella pudiera descansar- ¿te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mareada?

-Estoy bien, Umi –contesto ella al momento de sentarse en una banca donde no les pegaba el sol- ¿No se supone que tienes clases?

-Si, pero me salí cuando termino tu "clase de educación física" –contesto con simpleza mientras le extendía otra botella de agua a la joven- si necesitas otra me dices e iré por una.

-¿Y eso que te salgas de clase? Con lo cumplido que eres pensé que mandarías a Eli –con eso dicho, le dio un sorbo a la botella que recién le habían ofrecido.

-No me importa la clase si sé que me necesitas –dijo él con una esplendida sonrisa- Eli también iba a venir, pero hoy tuvo que exponer y ya no pudo venir.

-No soy una niña, ¿lo sabes verdad? –la joven soltó un bufido mientras un tenue sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas.

-Eso lo sé. Ahora eres una hermosa señorita que he jurado proteger con mi vida –he ahí la sonrisa galante de Sonoda Umi. Una que podía hacer que incluso Maki dudara de ella misma.

-C-cállate, idiota –sonrojada a más no poder, desvió la mirada en busca de algo que la salvara.

El joven soltó una fuerte carcajada y tomo la mano de ja joven- no sé porque te sorprende, ¿ que no es lo más normal?

-S-según tu…

-¿Tu no harías lo mismo? –inquirió el joven con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras aun sujetaba la mano de la joven.

-T-tu sabes que si –vio al joven y tomo su mano con firmeza- mi prioridad es y será tu felicidad.

-Me alegra que compartamos los mismos ideales en ese sentido –el aumento el agarre que tenia con la mano de la chica y mantuvo su sonrisa- ¿te puedo acompañar a clases después de que te sientas mejor?

-Claro –aun sonrojada, le sonrió a su acompañante.

* * *

POV Nozomi

- _De vuelta al salón de clases de Takeda-sensei-_

-En la constelación del Toro es posible divisar a simple vista este bello carrito que muchos confunden con la Osa Menor, se trata de las conocidas Pléyades cada una de las estrellas han recibido un nombre propio tradicional de origen griego como Asterope I, Asterope II, Atlas y Alcíone, entre otras.

Sonreí satisfecha cuando Ayase-san explico nuestra última diapositiva que no era más que la imagen de dicha constelación.

No es por presumir, pero nuestra exposición estuvo perfecta. Casi nada de texto, imágenes que podíamos explicar con facilidad, gran confianza en nuestras palabras al momento de hablar.

-Y aquí termina nuestra exposición, ¿alguna pregunta? –con eso dicho, el grupo se levanto para aplaudirnos.

-Si que nos fue bien –comento el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ni que lo digas –le conteste de vuelta mientras aun sonreía.

-Yo tengo una pregunta -la voz de mi profesor resonó en el salón al momento en el que mis compañeros tomaron asiento- ¿Quien es mas idiota, el que lo sigue o el que lo es?

Fruncí el ceño al entender su referencia. Sé que no soy de su agrado, y no me molesta que me diga alguna grosería, pero otra cosa es que se lo diga a alguien más.

-Es como preguntarle si usted nació para molestar a los alumnos -le conteste con una burlona sonrisa.

-¿Con que te haces la graciosa? -al igual que yo, el sonrió pero maliciosamente- Perfecto Toujo. Ayase y tú limpiaran el salón de química.

Abrí los ojos atónita. No por el hecho de que me castigara por "graciosa", más bien es por el hecho que el salón de química es bien conocido por ser un desastre.

-¿Porque nos castiga? Expusimos bien, hasta se levantaron a aplaudirnos.

-¿Viste que yo me levante a aplaudirte? -negué con la cabeza y el río- pues hay esta. Ayase y tú limpiaran.

-Por los dioses. Se enojo porque le conteste, no se desquite con Ayase-san -fruncí el ceño y di un paso al frente- el no tiene la culpa.

-Mira Toujo, el será su compañero hasta el fin de semestre. Es momento que aprendas a pensar antes de hablar -nos señaló al rubio y a mí.

No pude más que soltar un gran bufido. Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero una cálida mano tomo posesión de mi mano.

-¿Ayase-san? –vi con cierta sorpresa al rubio que no parecía molestarle el castigo.

-No te enojes, no estoy molesto ni disgustado -comento él con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero...

-Tranquila, todo estará bien -después de verme a mí vio al profesor- ¿eso es todo lo que nos quiere decir?

-Si -se levanto de mi asiento y camino al frente- ahora tomen asiento, les enseñare como exponer.

Tras otro bufido, el rubio me llevó a mi lugar y me sonrió.

-Tal parece que nuestro destino es estar hasta tarde en la escuela.

-Si...-Sonreí débilmente.

-Te prometo que no pasara de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo...lo mismo digo.

A veces odio a ese profesor, pero... Hay que ver el lado positivo, al menos estaré hasta tarde con Ayase-san.


	8. Bien termina

_**Love Live no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

¿Les han dicho que la venganza es dulce como la miel? ¿También que se sirve en un plato frio? Pues todo lo que dicen es teóricamente verdad. Aunque yo prefiero vengarme de las personas sin hacer tantos planes.

Así que, con lo que paso con mí para nada agradable profesor, tome la decisión de hacerle la vida miserable en el salón de clases.

Se preguntaran ¿Cómo lo hare? Fácil y sencillo, el odia que lo corrijan o que le pregunten mientras está exponiendo un tema.

-Muy bien inútiles, pongan atencion –hablo el pelirrojo profesor-El Hubble es un telescopio ubicado fuera de la atmósfera que observa objetos celestes. Sus maravillosas imágenes han asombrado al mundo. –con cada palabra iba cambiando de diapositiva mostrando las imágenes de dicho telescopio-Es el icono de la astronomía moderna.

Sonreí con algo burlona y alce mi mano para llamar la atencion del profesor- hey, una pregunta. ¿En órbita, cuanto circula alrededor de la tierra?

-Ay Toujo –el bufo sonoramente y me vio con cierta molestia- circula 600 km en un periodo de 150 horas.

-Sensei, usted está mal –me levante de mi asiento y lo vi con soberbia- Hubble circula 593 km en un periodo orbital de 96 a 97 horas.

-¡ja! Claro que no –contesto bufando nuevamente- ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Wikipedia?

-No, lo dice el libro –le mostré el maravillo libro de astronomía- ¿Qué no es este el que usted recomendó para estudiar?

-A ver –camino rápidamente a mi lugar y me arrebato el libro de las manos- ¿Qué te hago si lo que dices es mentira?

-Pues podrá lanzarme su pelota de plástico sin que me queje –lo vi sonreír satisfecho- pero si yo tengo razón, yo le lanzare la pelota a usted.

-Es un trato –asintió y comenzó a buscar en el libro.

No paso más de cinco minutos en lo que el revisaba y yo lo veía con una genuina sonrisa de soberbia. De reojo vi a mi rubio compañero que me veía dudoso pero sonreía levemente.

Una extraña sensación broto de mi cuerpo al verlo sonreír así de simple. Fue… ¿hechizante seria la palabra? No sabría decirlo, pero es como si ya hubiera presenciado a esos ojos azules en algun momento de mi vida o eran simples imaginaciones mías.

-No puede ser…-la voz asombrada de Takeda-sensei me hizo salir de mi pequeño trance y lo vi. El estaba perplejo leyendo el libro.

Me devolvió mi preciada posesión y se encamino asiento. Tomo su pelota y me lanzo con el fin de que la atrapara, cosa que si hice.

-Dale, no huiré de una promesa –el profesor se dio la vuelta, dando una perfecta vista de su espalda.

Mi sonrisa victoriosa salió a relucí, pero en vez de lanzarle la pelota, me encamine a su escritorio y la deje en su posición.

-¿Qué tal si seguimos con la clase? –le dije amablemente cuando él me vio perplejo. Sin preocuparme de su contestación y ante la mirada atónita de mis compañeros de clase me devolví a mi lugar, donde unos brillantes ojos azules y una sonrisa me esperaban en el lugar de enfrente.

-Buena esa –comento el rubio con una genuina sonrisa de orgullo.

Mi corazón dio gran salto al verlo así, podría apostar que incluso mis mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas. Pero debía tranquilizarme, así que tome aire y sacudí la cabeza para entrar en razón.

-No es nada, no era mi intención pegarle con la pelota –comente mientras me sentaba en mi asiento.

-Continuemos –la voz aunque oculta bajo una manta de seriedad, mi profesor nerviosamente continuo con la clase.

* * *

 _POV Normal._

 _-En otro lugar de la escuela-_

-¡Hey, vuelve acá cobarde! -grito una furiosa y pequeña pelinegra que aun después de varios minutos perseguía a su presa.

-¡Nunca, enana! -contestó el ojiazul mientras corría por su vida.

¿Quien diría una pequeña persona como ella podría seguirle el paso a Honoka?

-¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Kousaka Honoka había sentido ese aterrador miedo cuando su amada Kotori se enojaba, pero lo que sentía en ese instante era mucho peor con esa demonio de ojos rojos lo perseguía.

El rezo y rezo mientras corría en dirección al taller donde con suerte podría esconderse.

-¡Kotori-chan!- grito al momento de ver a su ángel de la guarda.

-¿Honoka-kun? -la peligris vio confundida al joven que de inmediato se colocó detrás de ella y vio con miedo al demonio que se había detenido enfrente de esos dos.

-¿Con que ahora te ocultas atrás de una chica? -la enana chasqueo la lengua y se cruzo se brazos viendo escéptica a los jóvenes.

El pelinaranjo negó varias veces con cierto miedo a esos carmesís ojos.

Entones, Minami Kotori no comprendía bien el asunto, lo único que le era claro es que aquella chica estaba aterrorizando a su amado Honoka, y eso no lo permitiría.

-Disculpe la molestia pero -comenzó a hablar la peligris con ese amable tono que la caracteriza- ¿Hay algún problema con Honoka-kun?

-¿Uhm? -Nico alzó la ceja y la vio con cierta duda- ¿Y tú eres?

-Vaya, mis modales no son los de antes -la joven soltó una leve carcajada- Soy Minami Kotori. Ahora sí, ¿Que es lo que pasa con Honoka-kun y porque lo persigue?

-Pues el escapó de mi después de que le pegue- contesto simplemente.

-¿Y porque fue eso? -el mítico tic en el ojo de la Minami hacia aparición provocando así que la Yazawa se comenzará a sentir incómoda.

-¿Porque si? -contesto retrocediendo un paso.

-Temo decirle que eso no es razón suficiente para pegarle -Kotori dio un paso adelante con una sonrisa que detonaba la ira que estaba sintiendo en su interior- ¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa?

-E-eh pues...

Algo parecido a su salvación fue el agudo grito de Hoshizora Rin que aparentemente no tuvo clases de nueva cuenta o simplemente se salió de ellas como siempre.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermano gato nya!

-¡Más vale aquí corrió que aquí murió!

Con un aura maligna detrás de su espalda, la pelinaranja corrió para atrapar a la pelinegra que no dejaba de correr. El gato atraparía al conejo, eso estaba seguro.

-¿Kotori-chan? -ya más calmado, el pelinaranjo salió de su escondite y vio su querido angelito que mantenía su puño apretado.

-¿Si? -ese milenario tic aún continuaba en su ojo cuando se giró a ver a su acompañante.

-Hey, tranquila -el tomo su mano y le sonrió relajado- teóricamente yo propicie que me diera el golpe, ya lo había hecho antes y...

-¿Que? -su tic había desaparecido dando paso a una cara enfadada- ¿Ya te ha golpeado antes? Ahora sí, iré por ella -la peligris se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a ir tras la pelinegra y ajustar cuentas con ella.

-No se te ocurra -el joven tomo entre sus brazos a la joven para abrazarla por detrás- mi linda Kotori-chan no es un arma de destrucción masiva.

-Esa chica no merece otra cosa más que eso...-soltó un enorme bufido y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-Es posible, pero no quiero que te enojes por algo así, ¿Entendido? -contesto delicadeza beso la mejilla de la chica provocando que se sonrojara levemente- prometo ya no buscar problemas con ella, ¿Si?

-Eres un caso perdido -la joven se dio la vuelta y le sonrió levemente- se que tendrás más problemas con ella en futuro. Así que solo te pediré que tengas cuidado.

-Te lo prometo -el ojiazul río levemente y beso la frente de su acompañante- cambiando de tema, ¿Ocupas ayuda para mover unas telas?

-Si, pero, ¿Podrás con ellas? -molestándolo un poco se alejó de sus brazos y le sonrió divertida- digo, pesan mucho.

-Tss, yo me encargo -el soltó una gran carcajada- yo me encargo. Tampoco permitiré que le pidas ayuda a otra persona -ahora era él quien bufaba y entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-nada, nada, solo son tonterías míos -le sonrió levemente y se giró al taller- solo te digo... No permitiré que el azul le gané al naranja.

Con esas confusas palabras se adentro en el taller.

La peligris lo vio sin entender, pero ese sería tema para otra ocasión, por ahora tenía que encargarse de sus vestidos y de que su querido pelinaranjo no se cayera con las telas.

* * *

 _POV Nozomi_

Ya habían terminado nuestras clases, eran apenas las dos de la tarde cuando ya me encontraba afuera del laboratorio de química con un cubo con el trapeador, trapos, y varios desinfectantes. A mi lado se encontraba mi acompañante rubio que sujetaba dos pares de guantes, la escoba con el recogedor y otros artículos de limpieza.

-Ayase-san, enserio lamento que esto tenga que ser así –lo vi con una leve sonrosa.

-No es problema –el me contesto con una sonrisa más calmada- Takeda-sensei tiene razón, somos compañeros ¿o no?

-Si lo vez así –reí levemente y abrí la puerta del laboratorio- entonces empecemos nuestro castigo. Pase usted –hable amablemente mientras sostenía la puerta para que el entrara.

-¿No debería decir eso yo? –el alzo la ceja y me vio divertido.

-¿Quién de aquí es el caballero con armadura morada? –alce ambas cejas y las moví con gracia.

-No se puede cuando haces eso. Si me permite –entonces entro al laboratorio y después entre yo.

No miento cuando digo que ese laboratorio olía terrible, el ácido muriático se quedaba corto en olor a comparación con el laboratorio. ¿Quien lo había usado? ¿Niños de kínder? No, no, no, es un horror.

Nunca pensé colocarme un cubre bocas con tanta desesperación. Había desastre por donde vieras, los tubos de ensayo se encontraban tirados en el piso, algunas soluciones sin tapar (tal vez de ahí venia el aroma, no se) guantes regados, los instrumentos estaban en las mesas que igual estaban hechas un desastre naval.

-¿Esa es una bolsa de frituras? -hable sin poderle creer lo que mis ojos veían- no sé porque pienso que vamos a salir muy tarde de todo esto.

Sigo sin poder creer que esto realmente pase. Tal vez sólo sea en esta universidad, porque hasta donde me quede de información, los que están en química suelen ser más organizados.

-Ácido un placer conocerte -aquella era la voz cómica de Ayase-san.

Lo vi y el sonreía con cierto nerviosismo. Me enternecido tanto que salió una leve risa de mi.

-Ese es un pésimo chisme -dije con una sonrisa oculta bajo el cubre bocas.

-Como cuando cuentas un chiste de química, pero no hay reacción -volvió a hablar con esa graciosa voz.

-Lo son Ayase-san, eres malo con los chistes -negué con la cabeza mientras el mantenía su sonrisa al colocarse los brazos.

-Hey, hey -con su mano derecha enguantada pico mi mejilla- te Estaño.

-¿Cerio? -reí otra vez y tome su brazo.

Nada me cuesta jugar un poco con él, ¿o si?

-Zinc -el asintió como un niño pequeño- no es Bromo.

-Yo te Hierro demasiado -aquellas palabras salieron sin pensar de mi mente. Pero él no lo tomo a mal, al menos no se veía sonrojado, nada mas rio levemente y asintió.

Un momento de tonta debilidad, nada grave, nada grave.

-Y yo a ti. Nuestra química me impresiona -hablo con suma naturalidad.

-Espero que mantengas esa energía hasta el final -solté su brazo y me dispuse a sujetar mi cabello con una cola de caballo.

-Unas bromas no le hacen daño a nadie -agrego mientras se ponía el cubre bocas.

-Al menos hace más divertido nuestro castigo -dije con cierto pesar mientras calzaba los guantes.

-Hey, ya te dije que no te preocupes -pico mi mejilla con su mano derecha y con la izquierda tomo el balde- iré a llenar esto de agua, cuando vuelva no quiero verte así, ¿entendido? -asentí y el se dio la vuelta para ir a llenar el balde en la llave del lavabo del laboratorio.

Como le agradecí al cubre bocas que en ese momento funcionara de la mejor manera. Mi boba sonrisa salió a relucir sin pensarlo dos veces. Así que, con mi compañero trayendo el agua, yo me dispuse a sacar los productos de limpieza.

¿Quién dijo que no hay diversión al momento de limpiar? Y no fue por parte mía Ayase-san. Se puso unos googles y fingió ser un científico. Bueno, de científico solo tenía los googles y la bata, porque no creo que ellos hablen como si tuvieran un problema digestivo, ¿verdad?

Sinceramente, fue algo muy interesante. Tal vez fue la compañía o los malos chistes, pero ya habíamos término de limpiar en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba.

El lugar estaba como debía estar; ordenado y limpió. Las mesas relucían, los tubos de ensayo ya se encontraban vacíos de extrañas sustancias, había un matraz lleno de sulfato de magnesio que por fortuna pudimos retirar. En resumen, el lugar era una joya.

-Como dicen los químicos 2,4-dinitrofenilhidrazina -comente mientras le daba los últimos toques al lavabo del laboratorio.

-¿Como? -la duda de mi compañero se hizo notar mientras subía los bancos a las mesas.

-Oh pues, es un compuesto orgánico relativamente sensible a golpes y fricción, por lo que debe tener especial cuidado con su uso y suele ser provisto mojado para disminuir el riesgo -dije simplemente- también la 2,4-dinitrofenilhidracina puede usarse para detectar cualitativamente los grupos carbonilo de cetonas y aldehídos.

-Woah, eso es mucha información pero...-el sonaba un poco incomodo- ¿Que tiene que ver eso con lo que acabamos de hacer?

-Eso te lo dejare de tarea, Ayase-san -le Sonreí mientras me retiraba los guantes y los tiraba junto a mi cubre bocas que ya se había cumplido su misión.

-No sé porque pienso que no sabes la respuesta -el soltó una risa después de terminar su labor- ¿o me equivocó? -sonriendo tomó las dos grandes bolsas de basura que habíamos llenado en el transcurso de la limpieza.

-Es mejor que empieces a usar el cerebro, Ayase-san. Sirve y pruebas si los rubios piensan o no -con nuestros utensilios guardados en el almacén del laboratorio, me dispuse a abrirle la puerta.

Antes de que pregunten les diré porque no utilizamos los utensilios de limpieza del laboratorio, es porque la verdad no había nada, así que Takeda-sensei también nos pidió y ordenó dejar los utensilios de limpieza en el laboratorio para mandar a mas estudiantes a limpiar.

-Pero que caballerosa -comento mientras el rubio cuando salió del laboratorio seguido de mí.

-Eso es siempre -cerré la puerta con llave y acompañe ojiazul al cubo de basura- cuando vea a Takeda-sensei le devuelvo las llaves.

-Me parece bien -tiro la basura y se estiro- es un alivio haber terminado.

-Lo sé, pensé que nunca acabaríamos -revisar mi reloj- vaya, apenas son las cinco de la tarde -vi a mi compañero con alivio- ¿que tal si te invito algo en la cafetería? Me gustaría pagarte un café por hacerte pasar por todo esto.

-¿Sigues con eso? -el me dio una mueca- ya te dije que no es problema.

-Eso no hace que me sienta mejor, anda, ¿te hace mal complacer a una chica en uno de sus caprichos? -Sonreí de lado y el suspiro profundamente.

-Supongo que no -negó con la cabeza y me vio con una media sonrisa- pero yo invito la próxima, ¿si?

* * *

 _-En la cafetería de la escuela-_

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte -agrego después de tomarle un sorbo a su café.

-Solo digamos que estoy planeando algo mejor -guiñe el ojo y solté una leve carcajada.

-Yo que tu, me alejaba de ella cuando hace hablo- hablo una voz muy conocida para mí.

Minami Kotori hacia aparición en la escena.

-Kotori-chan, no lo asustes, que después corre -volví a reír.

-¿Minami Kotori? ¿La chica de la que me hablaste ayer? -el ojiazul arqueo la ceja y yo asentó enérgicamente- vaya, vaya, no pensé conocerla así.

-¿Debo tomarlo como un alago? -la joven peligris arqueo la ceja de manera divertida.

-Si y no. Pensé que Umi me presentaría y no Toujo-san -el joven asintió con la cabeza- por cierto, soy Ayase Eli. Minami-san, es un placer conocerla.

-Lo mismo sigo, pero, ¿Usted conoce a Sonoda-san? -esa mirada la conocía bien, ese destello en sus ojos no mentía, ella estaba curiosa por saber más del peliazul.

-En efecto, el es mi amigo de la infancia. Por favor, cuida de él, es distraído y es algo tonto aunque no lo parezca -las palabras del rubio confundieron e incluso provocaron un leve sonrojo en mi mejor amiga.

Por mi parte yo sólo me estaba riendo levemente.

-¿E-eh? -pobre chica, se le notaba lo nerviosa y confusa a lo lejos.

-También cuenta pésimos chistes cuando se pone nervioso, así que de antemano me disculpo por eso -Ayase-san parecía divertirse sonrojando así a mi querida amiga.

-¿Como tus chistes? -agregue con una burlona sonrisa.

¿Que? ¿Porque molestar a uno si puedo molestar a los dos?

-Hey, mis chistes son buenos -se defendió frunciendo el ceño- bien que te reíste.

-¿Sabes lo que es reírse por lástima? -lo Incordie un poco después de darle un sorbo a mi café.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quien fue la que contó el chiste de la tabla periódica? -se cruzó de brazos y alzo la ceja.

-Tu, pero no te acuerdas -Sonreí divertida al verlo así.

-¿Me perdí de algo? -aquella era la voz de Kotori que al momento en el que la vi estaba sonriendo.

-Nada mi querido pajarito de amor chismoso -me levante de la mesa y vi con una sonrisa a Ayase-san -me tengo retirar, esta pajarita ya necesita volver a su nido -hable mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-¿Que yo que? -la ojiambar vio el agarre de nuestras manos y después a Ayase-san- Si muero, ya sabes de quien fue la culpa.

-Prometo honrar su memoria -el rubio se levantó de su asiento y nos vio a las dos con una amable sonrisa- nos vemos mañana Toujo-san.

Esa sonrisa con esos ojos... De nuevo me hacían sentir nostálgica y extraña.

-Claro...-conteste débilmente mientras un tenue sonrojo se presentaba en mis mejillas.

-Esto es interesante -murmuro mi querida amiga con diversión.

Entonces y con el fin de evitar más vergüenzas, salí de la cafetería sujetando la mano de Kotori-chan.

El camino al apartamento pudo haber sido tortuoso y complicado, pero fue todo lo contrarió... Entre las burlas de Kotori-chan recordé el fantástico día.

Un castigo que termino en una pequeña aventura.

Definitivamente, el tiempo me ayudaría a descubrir el misterio de esos ojos azules.


	9. Si sera tarado

_**Love Live no me pertenece, es de respectivo autor.**_

Su cabello no es de un rubio normal, el de el brilla como el mismo sol; sus ojos son como el mismo cielo, en ellos veo el reflejo de un alma noble; tez blanca como porcelana; su cuerpo no es corpulento ni tampoco carece de musculo, es simplemente perfecto ante mis ojos; puede demostrar ser frio cual tempano de hielo, pero cuando me mira veo a la persona más noble y de buen corazón que he conocido. En el momento en el que su mano toco mi mejilla sentí pequeñas descarga eléctrica correr por mi cuerpo, una descarga que me hizo sentir…viva.

- _Nozomi-chan…_

¿Sera que me estoy enamorando?

- _¿Sera que le pasa algo, nya?_

No creo…es demasiado pronto para que ese sentimiento llegue a mi… apenas lo conocí hoy, no puedo estar pensando de el de esa forma… ¿o si?

- _¿Y si le gritamos mas fuerte nya?_

Pero esa sonrisa me cautivo….es tan cálida y tierna.

- _Tengo una mejor idea._

No creo estar enamorada pero… en todo caso eso está fuera de mi alcance porque…

- _¡Despierta Nozomi-chan!_

El impacto de una almohada me detuvo seguir letargo. Mire a mi alrededor y vi las sonrisas inocentes de mis amigas de piso. Las mire algo molesta pero antes de que pudiera reclamarles algo, la menos de las tres se lanzo sobre mí para abrazarme muy fuerte.

-¡Nozomi-chan! Estábamos asustadas nya, no despertabas…-me abrazo con fuerza sin planes de soltarme.

Suspire levemente y acaricie su anaranjada cabeza –Rin-chan, no deberías lanzarle almohadas a las personas dormidas, eso puede ser peligroso.

-Yo no fui nya –me miro como si ella fuera una niña y yo su madre –fue Kotori-chan, dijo que sería buena idea para despertarte nya.

-¿Así? –arque la ceja y mire a la peligris que aun seguía con su inocente sonrisa. -¿algo que decir antes de que torture esos meloncitos que tienes? –sonreí al ver como su cara cambio drásticamente.

-Pues yo…-vi como trago saliva y tal parece que se calmo un poco – es que no contestabas…

-Estaba dormida, ¿Cómo querías que contestara?

-No es eso nya –mire a la chica gato que aun me abrazaba –es que llegaste y te subiste a tu habitación sin siquiera decir buenas noches o algo así nya.

-¿Enserio hice eso? –dije confundida. En verdad no recuerdo esa actitud mía.

-Lo hiciste, por eso nos preocupamos, aun sigues con la ropa que usaste hoy –remarco mientras se sentó en mi cama.

-Creo que…estaba muy cansada…

-¿Cansada o es que alguien ocupa tus pensamientos? –sonrió con burla la ojiambar.

-No sé a que te refieres –fingí completa calma –solo fui a hacer un trabajo con Ayase-san y eso fue todo –dije con un intento de sonrisa.

-Estas mintiendo nya~ -me dejo de abrazar para mirarme con burla.

-Rin-chan, ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? –alce mis manos en posición de agarradera y una gran sonrisa apareció en mis labios -¿quieres repetir lo de hoy en la mañana?

-¡Ayúdame Kotori-chan! ¡Nya! –se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se posiciono atrás de la nombrada.

-Entonces tendré que torturarlas a las dos –estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre ellas cuando otra almohada impacto en mi cara –solo están clavando su muerte…

-Rin-chan…

-Kotori-chan nya…fue un placer conocerte…

-Lo mismo digo…

Sin más me lance sobre ellas para torturarlas por su osadía de despertarme y lanzarme almohadas. Intentaron escapar más de una vez pero siendo yo más rápida no pudieron evitar su condena.

-Así es como se hace, al estilo Toujo Nozomi –me cruce de brazos y vi como mis víctimas estaban aun tiradas en la cama cansadas y adoloridas.

-Eres mala nya…-apenas pudo decir Rin.

-Sobre aviso no hay engaño –sonreí satisfecha por mi trabajo –iré a tomar un baño, nos vemos después~

Salí victoriosa de mi habitación con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Como han pasado las semanas volando.

Aun no he podido llamarlo por su nombre, pero eso es porque aun no tengo esa confianza con él.

Rin-chan como cada día buscaba a Hanayo-kun para verlo, pero siendo que algo no está bien… la veo un poco desanimada cuando vuelve de hablar con él, deberé investigar más, algo le debe estar afectando como para que se desamine.

Pero bien, hoy es una nueva mañana, el sol acaba de salir y todo va en marcha.

Ahora estaba almorzando plácidamente con mis dos queridas amigas, por obras místicas por fin nos encontrábamos con nuestra ropa lista. Solo hacía falta terminar de almorzar e ir a la escuela.

-Nozomi-chan –me llamo la ojiambar -¿hoy también saldrás tarde?

-Excelente pregunta –le di un sorbo a mi café- hoy tengo clases con Takeda-sensei, así que es probable que hoy salga un poco más tarde.

Sigo sin entender porque Takeda-sensei es tan malo con alguien tan adorable como yo.

-Ya veo.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –pregunto Rin-chan.

-es que hoy empiezo mi trabajo en la cafetería de la universidad y quería saber si podrías llevar a Rin-chan –contesto con una leve gota de sudor en su frente- no sé si podre salir temprano como para llevar a Rin-chan.

¡Cierto! Kotori-chan desde el día de hoy va a trabajar en la cafetería de la universidad… ¡comida gratis!

-Yo puedo irme en el auto~ nya –sus ojos gatunos se iluminaron.

-Ni lo pienses, aun no tienes tu licencia. Le diré a Hanayo-kun que te lleve –sentencie con una leve sonrisa al ver su puchero.

-¡Pero yo ya soy grande nya! Aparte Kayochin va a salir tarde hoy…

-Ya te dije que…-mi celular comenzó a sonar – ¿Quién será? –vi en el identificador el sobrenombre de " **tarado número uno** " –iré a contestar en mi habitación –de manera algo seria camine hasta mi habitación.

¿¡Porque me tiene que llamar después de este tiempo!?

De manera furiosa conteste mi celular.

 _-Mi hermosa Nozomi-chan, ¿Cómo has estado?_ –una voz varonil y ridícula para mí se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

-No me digas así –dije de manera molesta -¿Qué quieres?

- _¿eh~? ¿Por qué tanta agresión? Pensé que te gustaría una llamada mía para felicitarte por tus excelentes calificaciones~_

-Pues pensaste mal, ya dime porque me marcas o colgare.

- _Vamos no seas así, yo que me tomo la molestia de llamarte mi amada Nozomi._

-¡No soy nada tuyo! –una mueca de desagrado apareció en mis mejillas. Odio que se refiera a mí de esa manera, lo odio a el por creerse con ese derecho.

- _Por ahora no_ –rio levemente- _es algo a lo que estamos destinados, no puedes faltar a tu palabra._

-¡Yo no te prometí nada! Y en todo caso, si podemos eliminar esto pero TU no quieres.

Comencé a dar vueltas en mi habitación. Como un tigre enjaulado, así es como me siento.

- _Ya te lo dije, si no me das buenas razones no podre hacer nada –su voz sonaba seria._

-¿No es una buena razón el simple hecho de despreciarte?

- _Para algunas personas del odio al amor solo hay un paso_ –volvió a reír _\- pero de cualquier forma te llame para darte una excelente noticia~_

-¿Te descubrieron cáncer en los testículos y te vas a morir? –reí maliciosamente.

- _Pero que drástica eres mi amor, no tengo nada de eso. Estoy más sano que un toro._

-Entonces si no es eso voy a colgar…-aparte el celular de mis oídos con la intención de colgar.

- _¡Espera, espera! ¡No cuelgues!_ –Su grito evito que colgara - _¿Nozomi? ¿Sigues ahí?_

Suspire-Aquí estoy

- _Sabia que mi amor te contendría~_

-Si no me dices que quieres colgare –sentencie seria.

- _Bueno, bueno~ la noticia es que algun día iré de visita para verte~_

¿Qué dijo? ¡Ese tarado no puede venir! ¿¡Que no puede dejarme sola!?

- _¿no es una buena noticia?_

-Una buena noticia es que saquen otra temporada de mi serie favorita. Lo tuyo no tiene importancia. –conteste secamente.

- _Pero que grosera eres. Espero que seas más amable cuando este en la puerta de tu casa con un hermoso ramo de lirios blancos y un peluche de mapache~_

-Ni que te fuera abrir la puerta. ¿Cómo vas a saber donde vivo?

- _Mi corazón me guiara hasta el marco de tu puerta, mi amada_ –dijo de manera según la romántica.

-A lo único que te guiara será a tu propia perdición. ¿Necesitas algo más? Tengo que irme a la escuela y no quiero llegar tarde.

- _Me bastaría con que me llamaras tu, pero bueno~ nos vemos después mi lindo lirio blanco._

-Como digas, no me vuelvas a llamar –colgué y arroje mi celular contra mi cama.

Ahora todo mi perfecto mundo ha sido mandado a la mierda por ese idiota.

-¿Nozomi-chan? ¿Este bien? –esa era la voz preocupada de Kotori-chan.

Suspire en un intento para calmarme –estoy bien –le sonreí de la mejor manera que pude –no era nadie importante.

-Nozomi-chan…-me miro seriamente –era él, ¿verdad?

Mi fingida sonrisa desapareció de mis labios para dar la bienvenida a una mueca molesta –Si, dijo que vendrá.

-¿Te dijo cuándo? –inquirió preocupada. Solo ella sabía lo que ese idiota "significa" para mí.

-No, dijo que algun día vendría…-me senté en mi cama con la cabeza agachada- No quiero que venga, arruinara todo. Mi paz, mi libertad ¡todo! –dije frustrada.

-Nozomi-chan…-la ojiambar se sentó al lado mío y coloco su mano sobre mi hombro- se arreglara, solo debes darle una razón que él pueda entender –la mire y ella estaba sonriendo.

-Ese es el problema, no tengo ninguna razón para darle… no tengo nada que pueda excusarme de estar con él…

-La encontraras, confía en eso –me dio una sonrisa reconfortante –es hora de irnos a la escuela o puedes faltar si así lo deseas.

Negué levemente con la cabeza- no es necesario, si Takeda-sensei ve que no estoy se la va a tomar contra Ayase-san -sonreí levemente al recordarlo.

-Veo que alguien te pudo sacar una sonrisa –rio levemente y la mire confundida –no pongas esa cara de no saberlo, mejor termina de alistarte porque se nos hace tarde –y con una tranquila sonrisa salió de mi habitación dejándome confundida.

¿Qué es lo que quiso decir? Ese es el dilema, no le entendí mucho que digamos… a lo mejor ya le hace daño estar tanto tiempo con Honoka-kun.

Pero bien, tome mi preciado celular y camine hasta la puerta.

No puedo permitir que ese idiota-tarado-mal parido arruine mi día.

Me despedí de mi habitación y ya con las chicas listas nos fuimos a la universidad.

* * *

 _-En la universidad-_

-Toujo-san, ¿estas bien? –me pregunto el rubio que yacía sentado enfrente de mí.

Debo admitir que sigo molesta por lo de esta mañana. Ya es menos, pero aun siento esa horrible frustración por la llamada de ese idiota.

Desde que termino la clase de cálculo del temperamento, Ayase-san no ha dejado de preguntarme si estoy bien y esas cosas. Me gusta que se preocupe pero en estos momentos no estoy para preguntas estúpidas.

-Estoy bien –le conteste secamente.

-Pareces preocupada, ¿te falto algo de hacer?

-No

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No

-Puedo traerte algo de almorzar si quieres…

-Ayase-san…

-¿Si? –su voz sonaba esperanzada a que yo le digiera algo positivo.

-En realidad quiero estar sola, ¿podrías irte? –le dije de la manera más amable que mi temperamento pudo.

\- Eh…si claro –su mirada ahora era triste y confusa –disculpa si te moleste… -salió del salón lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Tsukino Ryoichi… ¿Cuánto más vas a arruinar mi vida? –suspire pesadamente y recargue todo mi peso en mi butaca.

* * *

 _-En otro lugar-_

 _POV Eli_

Bien, ¿ahora que hago? Estoy solo en el patio compartido pero… ¿¡que se supone que debo hacer!? Toujo-san parecía muy molesta por no sé que cosas. Deben ser cosas de mujeres pero…eso no implica que no me preocupe por ella…

Maldición ¿ahora que debo hacer?

¿Y si le canto algo? No creo que sea buena idea… no canto mal pero no creo que sea buena idea… ¡Unas flores! A las mujeres les gusta ¿no? …. ¿Y si le compro un perrito? ¿Para que va a querer un perrito? ¡Piensa Ayase!

¡Ya se! Iré por Maki, ella es mujer, debe saber que paso.

 _-En la facultad de medicina-_

 _-¡Rubio, te hago todo!_

 _-¡Hola guapo! No es por alardear, pero soy campeona de natación._

 _-Si mi amor por ti fuera música, tú serías la letra más bella de mi cancionero._

 _-Si tus labios tan carnosos fuesen mi comida, mi cuerpo por ellos se ensancharía._

 _-Si tuviera que ser un objeto, sería una caja para llevarte adentro, bombón..._

 _-Si yo fuera un aeroplano y tú mi aeropuerto aterrizaría todos los días en tu exquisito cuerpo._

 _-Me gustaría ser helado... para derretirme en tu boca._

 _-¡Al de amarillo Me le arrimo!_

Ese y muchos _piropos_ recibí cuando entre al laboratorio donde estaba Maki…

-¿Disculpe? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –me miro de una manera muy extraña el que yo creo que es la profesora de Maki.

-Vine a buscar a Nishikino Maki –dije de la manera más amable que pude.

-¿A Nishikino? -me miro con duda y yo con la mirada buscaba a la pelirroja.

-Si, necesito verla, es urgente.

-Pero estamos a punto de ver la fascia de la pierna…

-Enserio necesito verla –le sonreí de la mejor manera que pude. Hasta la hice sonrojar.

-¡Nishikino! –su voz sonaba nerviosa.

-¿Doctora? –Maki la miro con duda y después miro a la puerta para verme con cara de pocos amigos.

Sé que me vio cuando entre, pero me estaba ignorando.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Por desgracia si –se alejo de su mesón de trabajo -¿puedo retirarme brevemente?

-Si, pero tiene que volver rápido –dijo severamente.

-No tardare –se retiro la bata y se encamino conmigo hasta la puerta.

-Oye guapo –se acerco a mí una joven de cabello verde.

-¿Si? –la mire con duda.

-¿Eres astronauta?

-Emm no, ¿por?

-Porque me haces sentir espacial –dijo con una voz lasciva.

Me quede sin palabras… debo admitir, tiene buen ingenio pero… no me interesa...

¿Cómo le dices a una mujer que no le importas en lo más mínimo?

-Eris, con mucho gusto puedes irte a jugar con Toru, pero a él déjalo tranquilo –Maki me tomo del brazo y me saco de su salón lo más rápido posible.

Y así es como sales de una situación incómoda. Siempre hay que tener una amiga posesiva.

-Maki, me duele –me queje levemente al ser jalado de esa manera.

-Deja de quejarte –se detuvo lejos de su salón y me miro algo molesta –antes di que te salve tu tonto trasero rubio.

-Y te lo agradezco mucho –le sonreí y acaricie su cabeza-no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti.

-De seguro te hubieran violado –un leve sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas. –ya dime que es lo que necesitas, ¿Por qué me fuiste a buscar?

-Ah pues…-rasque levemente mi nuca y sonreí nerviosamente- pues… ¡necesitamos a Umi! –tome la mano de Maki y salí corriendo con ella hasta la facultad de literatura.

-¡Eli! ¡No me jales! –se quejo pero yo decidí ignorarla.

 _-En la facultad de derecho-_

POV Maki.

-Anda Maki, ve por Umi –me insistió el rubio.

-Si tu quieres hablar con él, tendrás que ir tu –me cruce de brazos.

Lo que me faltaba, primero me saca de clases y después no me quiere decir nada… ahora quiere que yo valla por Umi... ¡está loco!

-Por favor –me miro con esa mirada de perro a medio morir…

Como odio que haga esa mirada…

-A veces me gustaría odiarte –hice una leve mueca.

-No puedes, me quieres demasiado –dijo con una sonrisa- anda, ve por Umi, yo te espero en el patio común.

-Bien, voy por el –sin más me encamine hasta la puerta del salón y la abrí. –disculpe, ¿me permite a Sonoda Umi? –le pregunte al profesor que me miro algo molesto.

-¿Para? –dijo de manera arrogante.

-" _para lo que me de mi gana, idiota" –_ pensé algo molesta- necesito hablar con él –dije de la manera más amable posible.

-Sonoda, te busca tu novia –giro a ver a mi peliazul amigo.

-¿disculpe? –lo miro confundido.

-Umi, ¿Por qué no presentas a tu novia? –dijo un joven de cabello blanco.

-Que maleducado, debiste a vernos dicho que tienes una novia tan hermosa~

Que desagradables son…

-A la de rojo, me la…- antes de que el castaño terminara su estúpido piropo. Umi ya lo estaba tomando del cuello y lo levanto de su asiento.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –sonreí de lejos al ver la actitud de Umi. –yo que tú me arrepentiría de lo que estabas apunto decir -su voz sonaba amenazante.

-Y-yo lo siento Umi-san…n-no fue mi intención –dijo asustado.

-Ya basta ustedes dos –interfirió el profesor. –Sonoda, si va a salir hágalo de una vez y no tarde.

-Entendido –lo soltó y miro a dos de sus compañeros. Uno de cabello castaño y una pelinegra –Sakura y Hanayo, tomen apuntes y nos vemos en un rato para terminar la exposición.

Ambos compañeros asintieron y el salió del salón junto conmigo.

-A la próxima podrías mandarme un mensaje y yo podría salir del salón –dio un suspiro y camino al lado mío con la mirada entrecerrada.

-Tal vez, ¿celoso? –dije con burla y el solo bufo.

-No en realidad, solo no me gusto ese "pequeño" evento –me miro de manera seria para después sonreír levemente- lamento que te digieran eso…

-Yo igual –afirme y el pareció confundirse- aunque lo lamento mas por aquel joven que agarraste –reí levemente.

-Se lo tenía merecido. A la próxima le rompo la cara a ver si sigue diciendo esas estupideces –dijo molesto.

-¿El honorable Sonoda Umi va a golpear a un compañero? –Lo mire con fingida sorpresa- eso si que no me lo creo

-Golpearía a cualquiera que te insultara, eso tenlo por seguro –afirmo con una sonrisa segura.

No me gusta Umi pero… esa sonrisa siempre termina haciéndome sonrojar…

-Y-ya veo… -desvié la mirada apenada –c-creo… que debemos apurarnos o Eli se ira y no nos dirá que paso…

-Ya se me hacia extraño –suspiro- vamos con él, debe estar en el patio común

Asintió levemente y ambos nos dirigimos hasta el patio común.

 _-En el patio común-_

 _POV Normal._

-¡Milagro que llegan!–el rubio se cruzo de brazos y se levanto de la banca donde estaba sentado- Pensé que nunca llegarían –les dio a sus amigos una mirada inquisitiva.

-Antes di que estamos aquí. ¿Ahora que fue lo que hiciste? –pregunto Umi algo impaciente pues tenía que volver a clases al igual que la pelirroja.

-¿No me digas que es un problema de faldas? –Maki arqueo la ceja y miro como su amigo ruso se ponía nervioso -¿es enserio? ¿Ahora que hiciste?

-¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Ni le dije nada! Yo…solo le pregunte si estaba bien…-desvió la mirada algo apenado.

-¿A quién?- inquirió la pelirroja.

-A…Toujo-san…

-¿tu compañera de clases de cabello morado? –ladeo la cabeza el de ojos marrones.

-Ella misma…

-Bien… ¿Qué paso? –pregunto extrañada Maki.

-Pues… yo solo le pregunte si estaba bien porque la veía preocupada y… me dijo que si, pero yo seguí preguntando hasta que me dijo que si la podía dejar sola y eso hice… pero ahora me siento mal porque la deje sola y ¡no se! –Vio como sus compañeros lo miraban con pena ajena -¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Qué hice mal?

-¿Le dices tú o le digo yo? –le pregunto Umi a la más baja de los tres.

-Le digo yo –se acerco a su rubio amigo y coloco su mano en el hombro de este –Eli…arruinaste todo, eres un idiota –dijo lentamente.

-¿Pero que? –la miro confundido.

-Lo que Maki quiere decir –se acerco a Eli- es que cuando una mujer está molesta y tu lo notas, no debes preguntarle porque está en ese estado.

-Pero… ¿Qué querían que hiciera? Cuando Arisa se molestaba siempre le preguntaba y me decía la razón… -agrego confundido.

El no entender el comportamiento de Nozomi lo tenía preocupado, ella siempre le sonreía e incluso jugaban a diestra y siniestra cualquier tipo de cosa, ahora que ella estaba tan seria lo tenía preocupado.

-Pero Arisa es tu hermana –comento Maki como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero tal parece que Eli no lo entendió –ella te tiene confianza, Toujo-san y tu aun no se tienen ese tipo de confianza.

-¿Entonces que debí hacer? –hizo una leve mueca.

-Solo debiste quedarte con ella en silencio si era lo que en realidad querías. Si no, simplemente pudiste irte a otro lugar y dejarla en su martirio –Umi se encogió de los hombros ante su último comentario.

-No podía hacer eso… me preocupa… ahora debe de pensar que soy un idiota o algo parecido por molestarla tanto –soltó un suspiro frustrado.

-En realidad eres un idiota –rio por debajo Maki.

-Yo también te quiero –la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No empiecen ustedes dos –intervino el peliazul –si tanto te preocupa solo ve con ella y ya está. No están difícil.

-Claro lo dice don sabiduría –suspiro pesadamente- tal vez podría comprarle algo… tenemos un rato libre antes de entrar a clases, puedo comprarle algo en la cafetería… -pensó en voz alta pues sus amigos lo miraban con burla -¿ahora que?

-Es que te estás comportando de una manera muy extraña –una leve risa salió de los labios de la pelirroja.

-Eso no es cierto… solo lo hago por el bien de una compañera…

-Ni tú te la crees –dijo en burla Umi- ve a comprar algo en lo que yo llevo a Maki a su clase. No quiero que nos regañen por tu culpa.

-Bien, gracias por su ayuda –Eli les sonrió y camino a la cafetería de la universidad -¡Umi! –le grito a su amigo antes de que se fuera con Maki.

-¿Ahora que necesitas Eli?

-¡Gracias por prestarme dinero! –guiño el ojo y salió corriendo a la cafetería.

-Pero yo no le…-reviso su bolsillo trasero y no encontró su cartera –ese imbécil… ¡me robo la cartera!

-Aun no sé porque te sorprende, el hace eso cada vez que quiere "aliviar tensión" –negó lentamente con la cabeza la pelirroja –es como un niño a veces.

-Concuerdo contigo…-suspiro –será mejor irnos antes de que llegues tarde a tu clase de Anatomía.

-Me sorprende como te sabes mi horario –camino junto al peliazul hasta la facultad de medicina.

-Tú te sabes el mío y yo el tuyo –le guiño el ojo y ella se sonrojo.

-Tonto…-desvió la mirada.

-Pero que grosera eres Nishikino Maki –rio divertido pero no recibió la respuesta que esperaba -¿Maki? – vio como su amiga no le hacía caso, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto en especifico.

Entonces Umi decidió ver lo mismo que ella. Al dirigir la mirada a unas bancas alejadas de su posición se podía divisar un pelinaranjo que estaba sentado en una de ellas, su mirada era profunda en la nada, como si algo le preocupara y meditara para resolverlo de manera eficaz.

Umi entendió porque esa mirada. Su querida mejor amiga le empezaba a atraer aquel joven de cabellera castaña anaranjada. ¿Qué se puede hacer en una situación así? ¿Molestarla o apoyarla?

Definitivamente haría ambas opciones, una oportunidad así no se presentaba dos veces en un solo día.

-Hey Maki… -se acerco lentamente al oído de la baja -¿quieres ser mi novia? –susurro de manera suave contra su oído.

Un fuerte escalofrió provoco aquel cálido aliento en el cuerpo de Maki. Lo miro confundida -¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que si querías ser mi novia –le sonrió de la manera más cálida que pudo.

Un pequeño grito fue suficiente para que el pelinaranjo viera la escena confundido

-¿¡Q-que!? –las mejillas de Maki eran como el color de su cabello.

El no respondió, le tomo la mano derecha y beso su dorso -¿tengo que tomar tu lindo sonrojo como un si?

-De nuevo ¿¡Que!? –aun estaba sorprendida por esa repentina actitud.

¿Seria que su mejor amigo la estaba viendo…como mujer?

-Entonces es un si –jalo levemente su mano derecha para que sus cuerpos quedaran juntos – ¿si te beso ahora sería algo inapropiado? O –se acerco de nueva cuenta a su oído- ¿quieres uno en un lugar más…privado?

-¡U-Umi! –Grito roja a más no poder, su vergüenza era palpable en cada poro de su fina cara -¡Y-yo nunca te dije que si! ¿No me digas que tu….?

-Si, estoy completamente enamorado de ti –dijo de la manera más seria que pudo aunque por adentro estuviera riéndose a más no poder. –no creas que no te vi mirando a ese joven que viste semanas atrás… Maki –la miro con fingido sufrimiento – ya no puedo aguantar más estos celos que me carcomen el alma…

-Y-yo no estaba viendo a nadie…

-Lo estabas viendo a él... te gusta, pero no puedo dejar que ese idiota te lleve de mi lado tan fácilmente –declaro de manera seria y sincera- peleare con el si es necesario.

La pelirroja quedo choqueada por su actitud. En todos los años que tenia de vida y más cuando comenzó a crecer más, variedad de hombres le habían propuesto tener una relación con ella y ella los había rechazado sin pena alguna, e incluso tanto Umi como Eli los habían ahuyentado antes de que cruzaran el marco de su puerta pero… ¿seria que todas esas veces eran por celos por parte de Umi? Pero a ella no le gustaba, si salían seria algun tipo de incesto, siempre fueron como hermanos ¿Por qué tendría eso que cambiar ahora?

Antes de poder formular algo coherente, la sonora carcajada del joven de ojos marrones la sacaron de sus conclusiones erróneas. Mientras más era su risa mas era el desconcierto de Maki.

Entonces ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Umi le había tendido una trampa y ella había caído redondita.

-Pero que idiota eres –se cruzo de brazos y lo miro bastante molesta -¡esas bromas no son graciosas!

-¡Claro que lo son! Me encanto verte de esa manera –afirmo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Idiota! –le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

-Pero que agresiva eres –se acaricio suavemente el hombro -¿tanto te molesto pensar que podría estar enamorado de ti? –pregunto algo ofendido por su actitud.

-¡No es eso! –Frunció el ceño –eres como un hermano para mi, también lo es Eli. Si eso llegara a pasar no podría soportar no poder hablar contigo por algo así…-bajo la mirada triste.

-Pero que tonta –ella lo miro con duda y el la estrecho en sus brazos- si eso llegara a pasar, Eli dejara de comer chocolate –la miro con ternura – eres como mi hermana menor, te protegeré de cualquier mal eso tenlo por segura.

-Umi… -lo miro conmovida.

-Sin contar que en realidad no eres mi tipo.

-¿A que te refieres con "no soy tu tipo"? -entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo.

-Pues que tu eres demasiado tsundere para mi gusto, prefiero salir con alguien más… tierna –afirmo con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Insinúas que no puedo ser tierna? –un leve tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo.

-Yo no dije… -antes de que él pudiera terminar de hablar, ya tenía a una Maki bastante extraña colgada de su cuello -¿M-Maki?

-Pero que grosero eres… tal vez debería castigarte… -sonrió con malasia y beso la mejilla de su acompañante.

Confuso y sonrojado no dejo de ver a su acompañante. ¿De dónde venía esa actitud de repente?

-Eres un grosero, pero así te quiero –con la yema de su dedo índice trazo una línea imaginaria en el cuello de Umi –no sabes las ganas que tengo de marcarlo de verdad –su voz sonaba seductora.

-¿Q-que te pasa? –los nervios del peliazul salieron a flote –M-Maki… esto no…

Ella se detuvo y se alejo con cuidado de su acompañante -¿ahora quien es el que cayó en mi broma? –rio mientras se alejaba de Umi -¡nos vemos después! –salió corriendo sabiendo que el peliazul la seguiría y la haría "pagar" por su actitud.

-¡Vuelve aquí! –corrió tras ella con un estridente sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella pagaría su osadía por molestarlo así.

Aquella bella escena no escapaba de los azules ojos del pelinaranjo que a su punto de vista eran una pareja bastante llamativa y atractiva. Aunque una leve molestia se asomo por su ceño fruncido. ¿Será que le empezaba a gustar aquella joven de cabello rojo? ¡Bah! De seguro eran imaginaciones suyas.

Se levanto de la banca y se encamino a la facultad de diseño. Si no se apuraba no podría ayudarle a su _angelito_ a mover lo que pidió y después podrían ir a comer algo juntos como le prometió ayer.

* * *

 _-En la facultad de Literatura-_

El profesor les había dado un leve descanso y solo había pocas personas en el salón de clases.

-¿No crees que Umi ya tardo mucho? –le pregunto una pelinegra al distraído Hanayo que no dejaba de ver su celular.

-A lo mejor fue a dejar a su acompañante a su clase–guardo su celular y respiro en un intento de relajarse.

-Si tú lo dices, de igual manera es algo extraño pero en fin –se encogió de los hombros- Hanayo –lo llamo.

-¿Pasa algo Sakura-san? –la miro con duda.

Sakura Kurobane, compañera de Umi y Hanayo. Su larga cabellera negra hasta la cintura era contrastada por sus ojos grises, de piel nívea y suave.

Su atuendo siempre constaba de algo formal. Nunca había ido a la escuela con solo pantalones y camisas de vestir, siempre una falta acompañado con un saco de corte fino. En ese día en particular portaba una falda de tonos pasteles, un saco morado con detalles blancos en el cuello y las bolsas, un gran moño negro adornada su cuello. Su cabello era adornado con una diadema negra con un detalle de una rosa roja.

-¿tienes novia? –pregunto simplemente.

-¿Q-que? –tartamudeo nervioso.

-Que si tienes novia.

-¿A-a que se debe esa pregunta?

-Es que siempre te veo con una chica que parece gato –paseo su lapicera sobre sus dedos –por eso quería saber si eran novios o algo así.

-¿C-con R-Rin-chan?- el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumento.

-Ella misma, aunque no conocía su nombre en realidad –se encogió de los hombros.

-N-no tenemos ese tipo de relación… -dijo nervioso – e-ella es mi mejor amiga y esas cosas…

Por más que él quisiera algo más, no se podría… Rin solo lo vería como un amigo y así seria hasta el fin de los tiempos. Ella energética y extrovertida, el aburrido e introvertido, dos mundos completamente diferentes.

Una leve sonrisa salió de los labios de la señorita Kurobane –Gracias por la información –se levanto de su asiento.

-¿A-adónde vas? –intento calmar su sonrojo y sus nervios.

-Solo iré a hacer unas cosas –se acerco a él con una sonrisa y le beso la mejilla – es bueno saber que tengo una oportunidad contigo –le murmuro lentamente en el oído del castaño.

-¿Eh? –la miro completamente confundido.

-No es nada, nos vemos después Hanayo –le guiño el ojo y salió del salón dejando a un muy confundido Koizumi Hanayo…

-¿P-pero…que acaba de pasar?

* * *

 _-En la cafetería escolar-_

-¿Qué le puedo comprar? –decía el rubio que se le quedo viendo a la vitrina donde estaban los postres.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? –una tierna voz le llamo la atencion y la miro de manera inmediata- ¿gustas algo en específico?

Eli se le quedo mirando por un momento. Su cabello grisáceo y ojos ambarinos le eran parecidos, en algun lugar lo sabia visto pero aun no sabía de dónde. Aquella conocida chica se encontraba detrás de la vitrina de postres.

-Este… en realidad solo estaba viendo… aun no se que comprar –sonrió algo nervioso.

-¿Es para ti o para alguien en especial? –sonrió de manera amable aunque algo cómplice.

-Es para una compañera, pero en verdad no se que le pueda gustar… -regreso su vista a la vitrina.

-Tal vez a tu compañera le gustaría algo menos dulce –tomo un trozo de pay de limón –este no es tan dulce, te lo recomiendo –lo dejo arriba de la vitrina para que él lo viera.

-Entonces creo que me lo voy a llevar –le sonrió de manera amable.

-¡Mi querido Eli!

-¿Ahora que quiere…? –suspiro frustrado el ruso.

No era otra que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Yuuki Anju hacia aparición en la cafetería y ahora se encontraba abrazando el brazo de Eli de manera casi posesiva.

-Veo que viniste a comprar un postre, ¿es para mí? –le dio una sonrisa coqueta.

-No es para ti, ahora suéltame –sentencio e intento apartarla con la mayor gentileza que pudo.

-No seas tan amargado Eli, yo se que el pay es para mí~

-Ya te dije que no –al final no pudo soltarse- ¿Dónde está tu novio? No lo veo junto a ti –busco con la mirada a su salvador.

-Fue a ayudar a unas jovencitas con unos materiales –hizo un leve puchero- me pone celosa que las ayude.

-¿Ahora ves lo que sufre el cuando estás conmigo? –le dio una sonrisa divertida que no paso desapercibida para unos ojos ambarinos que veían la escena confundida.

-Pero es diferente mi querido Eli, yo te quiero te mil maneras diferentes a como esas jovencitas van a querer a mi amado Eren –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices…

-De cualquier manera, ¿Para quién es el pay? –Pregunto curiosa –es para la joven Toujo, ¿verdad? –sonrió al ver el leve sonrojo de su acompañante.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo… -repuso algo sonrojado.

-Lo es cuando alguien trata de robarme tu cariño~ -le sonrió de manera cariñosa- si en realidad quieres lograr algo con ella deberías invitarla al baile.

-¿Cuál baile?

-El baile que te mencione en tu primer día de clases, están invitadas todas las facultades de la universidad. Puedes invitarla, siempre te has visto bien con traje, así que no creo que sea problema. –dijo con una sonrisa elegante.

-Si que eres extraña… -arqueo la ceja.

-Yo también iré con un sexy vestido que me hará ver más hermosa de lo que soy. –le guiño el ojo de manera coqueta.

Dicen que para vencer al enemigo es mejor unirte a él o en este caso, seguirle su juego para que te deje en paz.

-¿Así? –Le sonrió de manera galante –consideraría ir si me prometes que tu perro guardián no estará vigilándote.

-Hare lo que pueda –afirmo su agarre en el brazo de Eli- pero aunque Eren valla conmigo, tendrás que bailar conmigo una pieza, ¿entendido?- exigió con una mirada casi infantil.

-Lo prometo –le contesto con una sonrisa atractiva.

En medio de su "coqueteo" un fuerte carraspeo los hizo mirar a la imponente figura que los veía profundamente.

-Ayase… -miro al rubio.

Estaba molesto, eso se le notaba a leguas, ¿a quién persona razonable le gusta que coqueteen con su novia? ¡A nadie!

-Hola Eren, ¿Cómo estás? –le sonrió de la manera más tranquila que pudo y se alejo lo mas que pudo de la joven de cabellos cobrizos.

-¿Tengo que contar o te iras de aquí? –dijo de manera firme- no tengo problemas en sacarte a patadas.

-No será necesario, en realidad ya me iba –tomo un trozo de pay que se encontraba en el mostrador –nos vemos Anju. Fue un placer verte Eren –pago el pay y salió corriendo.

Aquella escena solo molesto a dos personas en específico. Dos pares de ojos verdes habían mirado la escena con algo de molestia hasta que Eren había decidido interferir.

-Gracias por la comida Kotori-chan –dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa algo fingida.

-No es nada Nozomi-chan –le sonrió a su amiga- " _Aunque él se llevo el pay más dulce que tenemos…" –_ pensó y una gota de sudor paso por su frente.

-Toujo Nozomi, ¿verdad? –pregunto la presidenta a la joven de cabellos morados.

La pelimorada la miro con duda y asintió levemente.

-¿Escuchaste toda la conversación? –pregunto amablemente muestras su novio solo la miraba confundido.

-No en realidad, solo escuche hasta donde estaban haciendo su "escenita" –frunció levemente el ceño de manera inconsciente.

Anju rio levemente -¿te molesto esa "escenita"?

-No, no es de mi incumbencia lo que hagan ustedes dos –contesto algo agresiva.

-Ya veo, tal vez deberías ir con él, tiene algo para ti y no puede esperar –sugirió con una delicada sonrisa -¿verdad, Minami-san? –miro a la Kotori y ella la miro sorprendida.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Saber el nombre de los estudiantes de esta universidad es mi deber, sin contar que está en tu identificación de la cafetería –dijo simplemente, pero con la elegancia que caracteriza su voz.

-Es hora de irnos Anju, tenemos cosas que atender en el consejo estudiantil –miro a su novia algo apurado. Ese tipo de conversación no solían terminar bien.

-Tienes razón amor, bien –miro a las chicas- nos veremos en otra ocasión, Toujo-san, no olvides ir a ver a Eli, es posible que te lleves una grata sorpresa –les dio una última sonrisa y partió junto con su novio al consejo estudiantil.

Ya cuando la presidenta y el vice-presidente salieron de su alcance visual, ambas chicas se miraron confundidas.

-Que chica tan extraña es la presidenta –dijo Kotori con una leve gota de sudor recorriendo su frente.

-Ni que lo digas –rio levemente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –inquirió la peligris a Nozomi.

-Ya mejor. Aunque me siento un poco mal por lo que le hice a Ayase-san en la mañana…

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Pues le dije que se fuera… pero él no dejaba de preguntarme si estaba bien pero eso más bien me molesto y pues ya sabes lo demás… -bajo la mirada apenada.

\- Entonces debes ir a pedirle perdón –sugirió Kotori con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Si bien Nozomi podía ser la persona más calmada y amable del mundo en la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero cuando estaba molesta era como conversar con el mismísimo hielo, no había respuesta ni aunque el mundo estuviera ardiendo.

Ella misma había presenciado esas escenas de enojo cuando eran más pequeñas. Nozomi se había enojado con ella por no haberla despertado el día que ella tenía el examen más importante de su vida como estudiante de secundaria, y después de tres semanas fue cuando la pelimorada decisivo que su actitud era bastante infantil y volvió a hablarle a su mejor amiga.

-Eso iba a hacer hasta que lo vi conversando con la presidenta –de nuevo esa mueca de molestia apareció en sus labios.

-Parece que alguien esta celosa~ -la tierna sonrisa de la ojiambar se convirtió a una sonrisa picara.

-No sé a que te refieres… -un suave sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

Una leve risa salió de los labios de la peligris –será mejor que vayas a pedirle perdón. No vaya a ser que se ocupe de nuevo –sugirió amablemente.

-Supongo que tienes razón –dijo con algo de duda –nos vemos después Kotori-chan –sin más se fue de la cafetería a buscar a su rubio compañero.

* * *

 _-En la facultad de medicina-_

-Bien te dejo aquí –dijo el peliazul a la más baja.

-Nos veremos después –la pelirroja escucho los murmullos y piropos de sus compañeras a Umi- Pero que molestas son…

-Puedes apostarlo –dijo algo fastidiado -¿quieres molestarlas un poco? –una sonrisa divertida salió de sus labios.

-¿El mismo plan de siempre? –le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Ese mismo – abrazo con suavidad la cintura de su acompañante – Amor, ¿te puedo venir a recoger a la salida de tus clases? –pregunto con una sonrisa galante y lo suficientemente alto para que esas chicas escucharan.

-Claro, después podemos ir a comer algo –beso con suavidad la mejilla de Umi – o tal vez podemos hacer otra cosa…

Rio algo divertido por la escena –eso lo tendremos que ver después –beso su frente- nos vemos después linda –dejo de abrazarla.

-Adiós mi fiel caballero –se despidió y entro al salón con una sonrisa victoriosa.

En realidad no le importaba como la miraban o que decían sus compañeras de lo "suertuda" que en ese momento era. Solo era diversión, y ¿Qué más divertido que ver a un grupo de mujeres celosas?

* * *

 _-en otro lado de la escuela-_

-Pero que extrañas son algunas personas –se quejo el pelinaranjo mientras esperaba su compañero de apartamento.

-Sin contar que tu eres muy raro –le respondió un joven de menor estatura que yacía enfrente del.

-Milagro que llegas, ¿Qué te detuvo? –le pregunto Honoka alegre por verlo.

-Pase por los laboratorios a ver si me encontraba con Anju o Eren pero no los encontré –frunció el ceño levemente.

-Deberías dejar de buscarlos, de seguro se están comiendo a besos. –frunció el ceño al recordar la escena donde la pelirroja estaba muy pegada de su "novio"

-Puede ser, pero Eren es mi mejor amigo y mi deber es molestarlo con todas las ganas del mundo –añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

-No te quejes si él se venga después

-Lo tendré en cuenta –le sonrió y se acordó de algo- mierda… ¡se me olvido mi cartera en el patio común!

Antes de que Honoka pudiera decirle algo, el ya estaba corriendo hasta el patio común.

* * *

 _-En el patio común-_

-¡Ayase-san! –grito la pelimorada al ver la espalda de Eli.

-¿Toujo-san? –La miro algo confundido -¿pasa algo? –inquirió con duda.

-No en realidad solo…- los colores de sus mejillas cambiaron a unos tonos sonrosados. –" _Vamos Nozomi, no puedes ponerte nerviosa con solo verlo" –_ pensó por en sus adentros.

Las dudas de Eli crecieron más al ver sus sonrojadas mejillas -¿Tienes fiebre o algo así?

-No yo solo… -busco alrededor algo que mirar, tal vez así se le calmarían sus crecientes nervios que solo salían en presencia del rubio –Yo… -poso su mirada en un envase cristalino con un pay adentro suyo -¿y eso? –señalo el objeto que el ruso tenía en su mano dominante.

-¿eh? –poso su atencion al objeto y sonrió brevemente – es para ti –le extendió el postre.

-¿Para mí?-tomo con duda el envase con el postre adentro.

-Si, es para disculparme por a verte molestado en la mañana –sonrió amablemente- espero que con el tiempo puedas contarme que fue lo que paso.

-Ayase-san…-ahora se sentía mas culpable que antes. Ella lo mandaba por un tubo y él le compraba un pay.

-Llámame Eli, es un poco extraño que después de todo este tiempo escolar aun me sigas llamando por mi apellido –dijo con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la pelimorada.

Rio levemente y le regalo una tierna sonrisa- entonces tu me puedes llamar Nozomi, Elicchi –sugirió tiernamente.

-¿Elicchi? –el sonrojo de sus mejillas fue mayor al escuchar ese apodo de sus labios.

-Si, necesitas tener un sobrenombre original y ese fue el que se me ocurrió –dijo con simpleza -¿te molesta?

Suspiro en un intento de calmar sus crecientes nervios.-No en realidad, no suena nada mal –declaro con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Entonces así te voy a llamar, Elicchi –sonrió de la manera más tierna que pudo.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera agregar algo, una voz llamo a su acompañante.

-¡Hola preciosa! –aquel joven sonrió galantemente al ver a la ojiverde.

-Hey, ¿Cómo estás? Desde hace semanas que no te veo –agrego con una sonrisa.

-Es que pensar en ti me evita venir a la escuela –le guiño el ojo y ella soltó una breve carcajada.

-¿Qué te trae por el patio común? –pregunto curiosa.

-Estaba buscando mi cartera –le enseño el objeto – lo encontré y te vi, así que corrí para verte –le sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un alago? –soltó una breve carcajada ante el comentario del ojiverde.

-Tómalo como quieras linda.

Aquel coqueteo no le pareció nada gracioso a Eli, que solo veía al joven de cabellos castaños con cierta molestia.

-Nozomi, iré al salón de clases, nos vemos –le dijo con una leve sonrisa y miro al joven de menor estatura –nos vemos –dijo seriamente y se fue a su salón de clases.

Bajo la mirada de águila de Nozomi, Eli se fue encaminando a su destino. Una sonrisa salió de los labios de la pelimorada al ver su formada espalda y el sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

-Preciosa, -su voz la saco de sus vacilaciones- ¿Quién era tu acompañante? –miro la difusa espalda del ruso que se alejaba cada vez mas–es un chico muy guapo, ¿es tu novio?

Nozomi ya estaba levemente sonrojada y contesto –No, es un compañero de la universidad.

-Ya veo, ¿tengo oportunidad? –le dio un leve guiño con el ojo.

-¿Conmigo o con él? –dijo de manera burlona.

-Pero que graciosa.

-Solo un poco –rio levemente.

-¿Entonces tengo oportunidad? –inquirió con un aura de coquetería.

-Me temo que no –le sonrió suavemente y con algo de tristeza –para mi desgracia y la tuya, no puedo tener relaciones de ese tipo con alguien.

-Es una lástima preciosa –fingió decepción-¿Y ese pay? –miro el envase que la pelimorada tenía en sus manos.

-Me lo acaba de dar…-miro el envase- " _Aunque no me gusta el pay de nuez con caramelo… no me gusta el caramelo de primera instancia" –_ al pensar eso, una leve gota de sudor se asomo por su frente.

-Me voy a poner celoso si te sigue dando ese tipo de cosas –se cruzo de brazos con fingida molestia.

-No te cae estar celoso –se burlo con una leve risa.

-Puede ser –le sonrió- te apuesto que no conoces mi nombre, así que –le extendió la mano- Mi nombre es Kira Tsubasa, es un placer volverte a ver preciosa.

-El placer es mío, Kira-san –estrecho su mano con una sonrisa.

-Dime Tsubasa, no me gustan las formalidades.

-Está bien, Tsubasa-kun~

-Así está mejor–el sonido de un mensaje lo hizo ver su celular, lo tomo con su mano izquierda y vio el mensaje. –Me busca mi compañero –guardo su celular en la bolsa de sus jeans -¿nos veremos después? –le tomo la mano y beso el dorso suavemente.

-Eso ya lo veremos –rio levemente- e intentare traer a Elicchi para que lo conozcas bien.

-¿Ah~? Ya están con los apodos, me voy aponer celoso –le sonrió de manera burlona- nos vemos preciosa, me asegurare de que me tengas un apodo para mi después –sin más se fue de la vista de la ojiverde.

-Nos vemos Tsubasa-kun~ -se despidió de aquel joven y miro el postre que esperaba por ser comido. –No me gusta el dulce pero… -sonrió bobamente- Elicchi se esmero para comprarlo, aunque no le salió bien del todo –rio levemente y le dio otra probada. –las cosas que tiene que hacer para que yo esté bien. Tsukino Ryoichi, no me arruinaras esto, es una promesa. –sentencio firme y camino a mi salón de clases.

 _ **Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar este fic, pero en verdad no se me ocurría como seguirla... u.u**_

 _ **Pero ahora que estoy más activa le avanzare más tanto a esta como a las demás.**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	10. Ay Rin-chan

**_Love Live! No me pertenece es de sus respectivos autores._**

-¡Hey, Tsubasa-kun! –llamo el pelinaranjo con una sonrisa a su embobado amigo pelijengibre que no dejaba de sonreír como idiota.

-¿Qué pasa Honoka? –el aludido lo miro un tanto confundido.

-Tienes una cara de idiota enamorado, ¿ahora quién es? –sonrió de manera traviesa y golpeo con suavidad el hombro del más bajo.

-Una hermosa chica de cabello morado, ojos verdes, y un cuerpo de dioses –suspiro ensoñado –Se llama Nozomi.

-¿Uhmm? ¿Toujou Nozomi?

-Si, ¿la conoces?

-¡Claro que la conozco! Es amiga de Kotori-chan y mía –sonrió emocionado y abrazo a su compañero por los hombros- crecimos juntos literalmente, ella tiene la misma edad que yo.

-¿Que tal si la presentas? Serás un excelente Cupido.

\- temo decirte, que ella no está disponible, ni hoy ni nunca. –rio ante la reacción de asombro de su amigo.

-¿Tu sabes la razón? –entrecerró los ojos y miro al ojiazul con seriedad –tu mirada me lo dice, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-No puedo decirte nada Tsubasa-kun, Nozomi-chan tendrá que decírtelo –rio y palmeo la espalda del ojiverde- no te angusties, no te lo dirá tan fácilmente, ella suele ser algo… seria con quien no conoce.

-¿Seria dices? Yo no la vi nada seria, hasta se rio y sonrió de toda las cosas que le decía –ahora estaba confundido, si ella era seria con los extraños, ¿Por qué con él se reía y sonreía?

-Que raro. Pero igual Nozomi-chan es algo extraña –coloco sus manos atrás de su nuca y miro al cielo –aun falta mucho para que Kotori-chan salga de su trabajo y de sus clases –suspiro algo cansado –ya quiero verla…

-Calmado Romeo, ya la veras cuando salga de clases –le sonrió de manera traviesa- ya preséntala, me has hablado tanto de ella que ya quiero verla.

-Ni lo pienses, te conozco, se que intentaras algo con ella y eso no te lo voy a permitir –se cruzo de brazos y lo miro de manera seria.

\- Yo solo me presentaría, no es que fuera hacer algo que ella no quisiera –sonrió con inocencia ante la mirada dura del pelinaranja- Relájate Honoka, ella tiene derecho a conocer más personas.

-Si lo sé, pero no pervertidos como tú.

-Yo tengo mente sexy, no soy un pervertido. Cálmate, no hare nada, yo respeto "lo que no es mío"

-Espero que cumplas tus palabras –fue bajando los brazos y su mirada se fue suavizando.

-Dioses Honoka, debes ser más relajado, no me imagino el día que Kotori te presente a un compañero –rio divertido al ver la cara de pocos amigos del ojiazul.

-Ese día… ese tipo no va a vivir mucho –se trono los dedos y una sonrisa de enojo salió de sus labios.

-Mejor acompáñame al salón 309 –se posiciono atrás de su amigo y lo fue empujando al salón.

-¿Eh? ¿Y yo porque? ¿Para que? –fue caminando entre empujones.

-Porque yo soy el presidente de la facultad de medicina y tengo que hablar con una alumna de primer año –dejo de empujarlo y camino a la par con él.

-¿Para que quieres ver a una alumna de primer año? ¿No me digas que es tu nueva presa? –pregunto con una cara de asombro completamente fingida.

-¡Claro que no! Tengo que hablar con ella por unas prácticas en el hospital.

-¿Hospital? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en eso? –arqueo la ceja con duda.

-Sus padres son dueños de uno de los más importantes hospitales en el Japón, claro, sin contar hospital que tienen los padres de Anju.

-¿Y luego? –siguió sin comprender.

-Ella pidió que se le adelantaran algunas prácticas y tengo que ir con ella para entregarle un registro de prácticas.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces vamos –le sonrió y ambos caminaron hasta la facultad de medicina.

 _-En el salón 309-_

 _POV Honoka._

Me gusta acompañar a Tsubasa-kun y todo lo que ustedes quieran, pero en vez de estar aquí acompañándolo a ver a una chica de primer año, podría estar en mi salón haciendo… bueno, en realidad no haría nada pues tengo clase libre.

-Espera aquí afuera Honoka, volveré en unos minutos –dejándome afuera se dirigió a la puerta del salón.

Suspire y me recargue en la pared que estaba enfrente del salón.

-Buenas tardes Doctor Daigo, ¿me permite a Nishikino Maki? –escuche esa voz que usaba para hablar con los profesores, serena y calmada.

-Está bien, pero no tarde en devolverla –podría apostar que el profesor tendría unos cincuenta años por su voz –Nishikino, le hablan en la puerta.

-Si doctor -¿de dónde conozco esa voz?

El primero en salir fue Tsubasa-kun y atrás del salió una pelirroja con ojos morados… ¡lo sabia! Es la misma chica que acompañaba a la enana esa.

Ella me miro y parecía sorprendida, incluso podría apostar que sonrió un poco, pero en realidad todo fue muy rápido.

-Nishikino-san…-hablo mi compañero de piso.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita, Kira-san? –ahora lo miraba a él con seriedad. Yo solo me limite a escuchar su conversación.

-Traje tu registro de prácticas, cada vez que hagas algo en el hospital tienes que registrarlo aquí y al final del año escolar lo entregas al control escolar de la facultad y se te será registrado las practicas que hayas realizado –con una sonrisa le entrego una carpeta con algunos papeles dentro.

-Gracias –tomo la carpeta y después me miro.

Sus ojos son como un wow y un súper wow…son hermosos como ella…con esa simple mirada sentía que me podía desmoronar.

 _-"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Me está mirando! Cálmate Honoka, solo es una chica de primer año, tu eres todo un adulto y tienes a Kotori-chan, ¡concéntrate!"_ –desvié la mirada algo sonrojado.

No gire mi mirada hasta que la risa de Tsubasa-kun me hizo regresar- Ustedes dos, ¿ya se conocen? –reconozco esa mirada, es la que usa cuando me quiere buscar pareja. ¿Acaso no entiende que yo ya tengo a Kotori-chan?

-Algo, algo así -¿Qué me pasa? Debo hablar normal, no como un idiota nervioso.

-¿Cómo sigues? –me miro con cierta calidez que me hizo sonrojar.

-Este… bien, bien, al final no me dolió tanto –rasque con algo de nerviosismo mi mejilla izquierda.

-Enserio la actitud de Nico-chan, puede ser algo… -ladeo la cabeza con mueca.

-¿Fastidiosa? ¿Una enana que compensa su altura con el orgullo hasta el cielo? –bromee y ella rio. Que hermosa risa.

-Exactamente –acompaño su risa con una sonrisa –De niña era peor.

-Me la imagino como una niña muy pequeña, algo como un conejito o algo así –reí junto con ella.

-Era algo parecido, era más enana que ahora.

-Hey jóvenes enamorados –ambos volteamos a ver a Tsubasa-kun que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-N-no sé de que está hablando, Kira-san –al igual que ella, yo también me sonroje.

-Ya estas alucinando –rasque mi nuca con nerviosismo –mejor vámonos, yo tengo clases y tu también.

-Te recuerdo que yo estoy en esta facultad –rio divertido y después miro a la pelirroja como si quisiera analizarla –Nishikino-san, le encargo a mi amigo, puede ser algo idiota pero es un buen chico –agrego con una sonrisa de inocente. ¡Les dije! Siempre hace lo mismo cuando me quiere presentar alguna chica.

-¿A-aquí se refiere? –desvió la mirada. Hasta haciendo eso se ve bonita.

-Ya mejor cállate Tsubasa-kun, me tengo que ir, ¡adiós! –salí corriendo como todo buen hombre que va a llegar tarde a su clase.

Debo controlarme, mi pecho esta que quiere explotar, debo calmarme…yo tengo a Kotori-chan y ella a ese sujeto que tenía cara rara. Cálmate Honoka…bien, iré a mi clase, pondré la mayor atencion del mundo y después iré por mi angelito a su clase, bien, ¡si se puede!

* * *

POV Normal

 _En algun lugar del campus._

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no llegaste a la clase, Umi? –inquirió la pelinegra de ojos color ónix.

-Tuve que ayudar en un problema de un amigo y esas cosas –hablo sin darle importancia al tema -¿sucedió algo mientras no estaba? –miro al castaño que solo se ponía levemente nervioso.

-Solo terminamos de ponernos de acuerdo para la exposición y esas cosas…-contesto el algo cohibido, no quería contar lo que le había pasado con su pelinegra compañera.

-Está bien, ¿quieren algo de la cafetería? perseguir a Eli me causo hambre–les pregunto de una manera amable.

-Te acompaño, quiero comprar una ensalada –la joven lo miro algo seria y después se giro con una sonrisa para ver al castaño que se sonrojo -¿vienes, Hanayo?

-C-claro –sonrió nervioso y camino hasta la cafetería.

Una sonrisa burlona salió de los labios del peliazul que lo veía caminar torpemente -¿te gusta verlo así?

-¿A que chica no le gusta ver a un chico como él en ese estado? –rio por debajo y camino junto con Hanayo.

 _-En la cafetería-_

-Buenos días, ¿en que les puedo servir? –una amable peligris los saludo desde atrás del mostrador con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Kotori-chan? –El castaño la miro confundida -¿desde cuándo trabajas aquí?

-Empecé a trabajar hoy –le dijo con una sonrisa- ¿tienes clase libre?

-Algo así, el profesor falto y…

-¡Hanayo, tardas mucho! –lo interrumpió la pelinegra con una mueca de molestia.

-Cálmate Sakura, no es para tanto –intervino el peliazul. Había visto como el castaño se había puesto nervioso, por eso decidió interferir.

-Eso lo sé, pero no tiene porque tardar tanto…

-La paciencia es una virtud, debes ser mas paciente.

-Sonoda-san, es un placer verte de nuevo –hablo la ojiambar con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Uhm? –Miro de donde provenía la voz y se sonrojo levemente al ver que era la amiga peligris de la chica que traía loco a su mejor amigo –Minami-san, ¿trabajas aquí? –hablo con la mejor coherencia que pudo, pero se le notaba muy nervioso.

-Evidentemente trabajo aquí –soltó una dulce risa- no sabía que estuvieras en la misma clase que Hanayo-kun.

-Y yo no sabía que trabajaras aquí, así que estamos a mano –intento sonar _genial_ pero solo sonó bastante tonto –" _¿Qué más quieres decir? ¿Así o mas idiota tu comentario?" –_ se regaño mentalmente, pero una pequeña risa lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Supongo que tienes razón –le sonrió de manera encantadora- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que van a pedir?

El castaño se acerco al mostrador para ver con detenimiento las cosas que ofrecía la cafetería -Yo quiero un…

-¡Kayochin! –una chica gatuna se le abalanzo al inofensivo Hanayo. Para su suerte no terminaron tumbados en el piso.

-R-Rin-chan, ¿no deberías estar en clases? –pregunto el castaño algo nervioso y sonrojado.

-Que malo eres Kayochin, lo primero que hago es venir a verte y tu solo me corres–hizo un gracioso puchero.

-¡N-No es cierto! Este yo…yo…

-Kayochin, eres muy gracioso cuando te pones nervioso nya –le sonrió y estaba a punto de estrujarlo más en ese abrazo, pero alguien jalo el antebrazo del chico haciendo que este se separara de la pelinaranja -¿pero que? –miro como una pelinegra que desconocía tomaba posesivamente el brazo de SU mejor amigo.

-Lo lamento, pero Hanayo tiene que irse –comenzó a tirar del joven.

-¿No ibas a comprar una ensalada? –arqueo la ceja peliazul, le parecía extraña la actitud de Sakura.

-Pues ya no tengo ganas –siguió tirando de él, pero una fuerza contraria la retuvo.

-No puedes llevarte a Kayochin, el está conmigo –tiro del brazo de su amigo.

–Suéltalo –sentencio seria.

-Oblígame –hablo de la misma manera que ella.

Tanto Umi como Kotori no sabían que hacer, el primero porque no conocía los alcances de ninguna de las dos y la segunda porque ella nunca la había visto así de seria.

-Hanayo, dile a tu gata que se aleje, tenemos que terminar la exposición –miro al castaño con una mirada severa que lo hizo estremecerse del miedo.

-Tú no tienes derecho de decirme así, aleja tus manos de MI Kayochin.

Entonces el joven se armo de valor y hablo con la mayor prudencia que pudo- Sakura-san tiene razón, me tengo que ir Rin-chan –le sonrió con bastante dificultad.

-Pero Kayochin…-lo fue soltando. Su mirada estaba cargada de decepción.

-Lo siento Rin-chan, pero prometo que iré por ti en la salida –ya cuando la pelinaranja lo soltó, se fue con la soberbia mujer que lo seguía sujetando del brazo –adiós…

-Nos vemos en el salón de clases, Umi –sin más se fue con el castaño que caminaba cabizbajo.

-Rin-chan…-la peligris miro a su pequeña amiga con tristeza, pues sabía bien como se sentía ella en esos momentos.

-Es…estoy bien nya, Kayochin está ocupado y eso lo entiendo –sonrió con el mejor esfuerzo que pudo.

-¿Estas segura? No te veo bien…

-Estoy bien Kotori-chan, de veras –su voz se escuchaba algo cortada, pero la intentaba disimular con su sonrisa. Una cálida mano le acaricio suavidad la cabeza y ella miro sorprendida a quien la estaba acariciando.

-Si no te sientes bien puedes decirlo, nadie te juzgara –le sonrió Umi que de reojo vio a la ojiambar que le sonrió como agradecimiento.

-Pero yo…

-Todo estará bien, vigilare a Hanayo mientras tú no estás –vio como la chica gato sonreía pero ahora era de verdad.

-¿De veras haras eso?

-Claro, solo si prometes no dejarte caer y nunca dejar de sonreír –dejo de acariciarle la cabeza para pasar su pulgar una lágrima rebelde que caía sobre los ojos de la menor.

-¡Lo prometo nya! –lo abrazo con fuerza y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de el –gracias Umi-kun, eres muy amable nya.

-No es nada, de veras –se rasco algo sonrojado la mejilla.

-Tiene razón, eres muy amable con ella Sonoda-san –ahora hablo Kotori que se enterneció al ver tal escena.

-Bueno, no soy capaz de ver a una dama triste o llorando ¿Qué puedo decir? –Rio algo nervioso y la chica dejo de abrazarlo –en compensación por la tontería que hizo Hanayo, puedes comer todo lo que tú quieras, yo invito.

-¿Enserio nya? –el asintió- ¡Comida gratis nya! –sin más se puso a ver que podía comer del mostrador.

-Espero que no te salga el tiro por la culata, Sonoda-san –rio la ojiambar al ver la euforia de la menor.

-Yo espero lo mismo, me quitaron la cartera esta mañana –frunció el ceño al recordar como su mejor amigo le robo la cartera en la mañana.

-¿Te robaron la cartera? –pregunto confundida.

-Algo así, el idiota de Eli me quito la cartera para comprar algo para una compañera. Pero deja que lo vea y le voy a romper la cara –mantuvo el ceño fruncido hasta que la escucho reír.

-En realidad el vino hace rato para comprar algo –vio la cara de confundido de Umi- el chico que dices, es compañero de mi amiga Nozomi. Tu amigo vino hace rato para comprar algo pero… creo que compro algo equivocado –una pequeña gota de sudor se asomo por su frente.

-¿A que te refieres? –estaba intrigado, ¿tan idiota era su amigo como para volver a arruinar todo?

-Se supone que iba a comprar un postre menos dulce y en vez de eso compro el más dulce que teníamos aquí…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-No entendí mucho, solo vino la presidenta y…

-Espera un poco, ¿hablas de Yuki Anju, la presidenta?

-Si, ella misma, ¿Por qué esa cara de desconcierto?

-Es una historia larga pero en simples palabras, cuando ella está cerca de Eli siempre llega su novio, lo pone nervioso y hace alguna idiotez –se estrecho la mano contra su frente.

-¿También le suele coquetear a la presidenta? –pregunto curiosa. Esa información le podría servir a su mejor amiga en el futuro.

-¿Le coqueteo a Anju? –Arqueo la ceja con duda y ella asintió –El idiota quiere morir, no le coqueteas a las chicas que tienen novio, las esquivas como todo buen caballero –hizo varios movimientos con las manos y después suspiro -¿de que hablaban?

-Algo de una fiesta que abra dentro de unas semanas, ¿sabes de que trata?

-Solo escuche que se reunirían las facultades en una fiesta masiva, creo que los anuncios los van a poner más tarde.

-Ya veo, ¿iras a la fiesta?

-¿Yo? No creo, al menos que Maki quiera que la acompañe –se quedo pensativo un momento. El solía acompañarla por si algun pervertido la intentara acosar, pero viendo el estrés que tenia la pelirroja, a lo mejor el tendría que sacarla para que no terminara matando al que escribió el libro de histología y si estaba muerto pues lo reviviría para volver a matarlo.

-¿Maki? –ladeo su cabeza en un gesto de inocencia que lo sonrojo levemente.

-Este claro…es una amiga mía, muy cercana, si muy cercana –hablo nervioso. Mientras más miraba esos ambarinos ojos mas se sonrojaba -¿tus iras?

-Si Nozomi-chan y Rin-chan quieren yo no tengo ningún inconveniente –vio brevemente como la menor miraba la comida con anhelo –aunque también podría ir con Honoka-kun –sonrió ensoñada, cosa que no le paso por alto al peliazul que frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Y el es…? –hablo con el mayor disimulo que pudo.

-El es la persona más importante de mi vida, sin el no podría vivir –soltó un suspiro como de enamorada.

Antes de que Umi pudiera irse o algo parecido, la pelinaranja le hablo con gran felicidad.

-¡Umi-kun! Quiero toda esta fila de abajo nya.

-¿Estas segura que quieres eso? –Sus _celos_ quedaron en el olvido al ver toda esa cantidad de comida –no creo que termines de comer eso.

-Tengo un súper estomago nya, no te preocupes –palmeo su estomago.

-Esta…está bien –lloriqueo mentalmente y saco su cartera del bolsillo trasero.

-Pensé que te habían robado la cartera –la ojiambar lo miro dudosa.

-Digamos que Eli no es el único que tiene los dedos rápidos –rio levemente.

-¡Comida gratis nya!

Ante el grito eufórico de la menor, ambos se rieron.

* * *

 _-En el salón de Nozomi y Eli-_

 _POV Nozomi_

Bien Toujo Nozomi, concéntrate, esta es tu última clase y después empezara el delicioso fin de semana…concentración…concentración.

Mire al chico enfrente de mí, desde que llegue no me dirige la palabra… ¿abre hecho algo mal? ¿Le abra molestado el apodo que le puse? Dioses… ¿y si eso paso? ¿¡Que hago!?

En un intento desesperado por llamar su atencion, escribí velozmente un mensaje en un pedazo de hoja que rezaba: _"¿Estas molesto por algo? No soporto que estés así, ¿hice algo malo?"_ terminando de escribir mi mensaje me decidí a lanzárselo como en aquella ocasión. Lo bueno que cayó en su banca, pero temo que alguien vio mi pose de "basquetbolista profesional"

-¡Toujo! –el fuerte grito de mi profesor me saco de mis pensamiento -¿De que están compuestas las estrellas?

Tsk, que fácil -están hechas de hidrógeno, pero pueden contener helio, la plata, el platino, el uranio –conteste con algo de soberbia. Que me pregunte algo difícil.

-Dime su formación –mi pelirrojo profesor se cruzo de brazos para verme de manera seria.

-Para que nazca una estrella se necesita hidrógeno, gravedad y tiempo. En el espacio hay nubes de gases. Fenómenos como las supernovas u ondas de choque las alteran logrando que se desencadene en ellas una fusión y se enciendan. Se necesita alrededor de 1 millón de años para que esto suceda.

-¿Cuál es la más antigua? –tomo su pelota de hule del escritorio y comenzó a pasársela entre las manos.

\- La estrella Matusalén tiene 14.500 millones de años –sonreí al ver como frunció el ceño.

No sé si es bueno o malo pero… sonrió –ya que eres muy lista, Toujo, dime cual es mi constelación Inca favorita.

- _"¿También quiere que le diga que tipos de zapatos usa o que?"_ –Pensé en mis adentros y suspire –no lo sé…

-¿Qué dijiste? –ahora era él quien sonreirá con soberbia.

-Que no lo sé –le sonreí falsamente. No importa cuánto me haga enojar, no le mostrare mi molestia.

-Esta dentro de las constelaciones oscuras. _Hanp'atu_ o para ignorantes como tú, es _el sapo_

Sapo como su horrenda cara…

-¿Vas a volver a interrumpir mi clase? –arqueo la ceja mirándome.

-No, sensei –puse mi actitud de buena niña.

-Eso espero, ahora pon atencion o tu y yo volveremos a tener nuestras platicas semestrales –se giro de nuevo al pisaron.

Como si de un de ya va se tratara, de nuevo una nota estaba en mi banca.

Con cuidado la abrí y sonreí al ver su contenido.

 _¿Te parece si vamos a tomar algo después de la escuela?_

 _Atte.: Ayase Eli._

De forma inmediata anote la respuesta a la vuelta de la hoja y se la di.

Ahora si pondré atencion en clases para que Takeda-sensei no me regañe y poder salir con Elicchi.

Estoy tan emocionada que no deje de sonreír como idiota.

-A ver Toujo, deja de sonreír como una idiota sin futuro y pon atencion a mi clase –de nuevo mí "amado" profesor me estaba regañando.

-No sea así Takeda-sensei, me gusta mucho ver el…-mire el pizarrón rápidamente y sonreí confiada- El diagrama de Hertzsprung y Russell.

-¿Así? Ya que te gusta, dime que es –se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

Si que no tiene límites, suspire -Es un gráfico de dispersión de estrellas indicando la relación entre las magnitudes absolutas o luminosidades de las estrellas en comparación con sus clasificaciones espectrales o las temperaturas efectivas.

-Bien- bufo molesto y se regreso al pizarrón.

En lo que yo suspiraba de alivio, vi como Elicchi se contenía de la risa.

Ya me las pagara después de la escuela.

-¿Uhm? –la vibración de mi celular me hizo mirar con discreción. El mensaje decía: "Nozomi-chan, tenemos que hablar, es sobre Rin-chan"

¿Qué abra pasado con Rin-chan? Espero que nada grave…

* * *

 ** _¡Por fin! Ya están los capítulos cambiados. Algunos son muy leves, pero el prologo está completamente cambiado._**

 ** _La verdad pensé que lo terminaría y lo subiría en navidad, pero dije "no seas mala, olvídate de tus demás asuntos y ponte a trabajar, floja" y después de mucho tiempo termine los capítulos. Espero que les cuesten n_n_**

 ** _Pd1: Como ya dije en la nota que deje, para los que leyeron "seis días con ella" el primer capítulo será subido el 24 o 25 de diciembre, así que por favor, espérenlo :)_**

 ** _Pd2: Para los que leen "Me enamore de un fan" habrá también una actualización en estos días n_nU, después de mil años jaja._**

 ** _Pd3: "Flor de acacia" estará en un gran receso en lo que vuelve la inspiración para continuarla._**

 ** _Pd4: Se vienen muchos one-shot en estos días. Como un NozoEli, UmiMaki, NozoKoto y así n_nU_**

 ** _Bien, eso sería todo de mi parte, así que, ¡que tengan una linda noche!_**

 ** _Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas._**

 ** _Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n_**


	11. Misión: Rin-chan feliz

**_Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños_**

* * *

¡Al fin! Mi querido y nada amado profesor había dado por terminada la clase, ¡por fin era libre! Bueno, no del todo, primero tenía que explicarle a Elicchi que tuve un problema y sin podríamos ver mañana.

Entonces, como la excelente amiga y hermana mayor que soy de mis pequeñas kouhai, me levante de mi asiento ya cuando Takeda-sensei se había ido para hablar con Elicchi.

-Elicchi, ¿podemos hablar? –le pregunte con cierta cautela al momento de llegar a su lugar.

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede? –me vio desde su lugar. Parecía calmado, pensé se mostraría algo molesto, pero solo estaba tranquilo.

\- ¿Te importaría salir conmigo mañana u otro día? –le pregunte con cierta pena- hay un problema con Rin-chan y debo ayudarla, me preocupa que haga una tontería –le dije con sinceridad. Me preocupa esa chica, hace puras idioteces cuando está deprimida.

-No hay problema, Nozomi –tomo sus cosas y se levanto de su asiento con una sonrisa resignada- entiendo que tienes problemas, es mejor que los atiendas.

\- ¿No estas molesto? –el negó con la cabeza- Elicchi, enserio lo lamento, pero prometo por lo más sagrado de mi vida que mañana estaré contigo a la hora y el lugar que digas –declare confiada en mis palabras.

-Tranquila, creo en tus palabras –el sonrió levemente- ¿nos ponemos de acuerdo más tarde?

-Claro que si, tu decide y yo estaré a la hora que quieras, capitán Elicchi –ante mi gracioso comentario el rio levemente- ¿todo bien entre nosotros? –le pregunte con una pizca de preocupación.

-Todo bien Nozomi, no hay problema –con su sonrisa más amplia se colocó su mochila en el hombro- es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana –beso mi mejilla y se marcho del salón dejándome con un tenue sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Posé mi mano sobre la mejilla que el había besado mientras lo veía retirarse, inconscientemente sonreí. ¿A eso le llaman un beso ruso?

Yo…no entiendo a ese chico, cuando siento que lo conozco me sorprende con algo.

Es increíble que ese simple roce me ponga tan nerviosa, pero a la vez me ponga feliz, es algo extraño…

¡Pero bien! Otro día intentare entender este sentimiento que provoca en mi, por ahora, debo correr en busca de Kotori-chan para que me diga que paso con Rin-chan y buscar una solución.

-o-

Con decisión, salí de mi salón en busca de mi peligris amiga, que muy probablemente estaba con Honoka-kun en su salón. Esos dos son inseparables como mi cama y mi almohada. Nunca están separados ni de niños.

En mi transcurso al salón de Kotori-chan, me tope en los pasillos de mi facultad al vicepresidente, Toudo Eren. Me debatí entre saludarlo o no, pues solo lo había visto en dos ocasiones. Pero el vicepresidente me vio y me saludo con la mano, ¿ni modo de negarle el saludo? Así que, al quedar enfrente de él, lo salude educadamente.

-Toudo-san, buenas tardes –incline levemente mi cabeza con una sonrisa amable.

-Buenas tardes, Toujo-san, ¿Qué la trae por aquí? –pregunto con tranquilidad. No sentía esa aura asesina de cuando lo vi con su novia y Elicchi, más bien era un aura de seriedad, algo que parecía ser natural en el.

-Yo estudio en esta facultad –le dije normalmente.

-Tiene sentido, disculpe la pregunta tan tonta –pero que chico tan serio, y yo que pensaba que Elicchi era formal, el es peor.

-No se preocupe, Toudo-san –me encogí de los hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Vine a buscar al compañero de piso de un amigo, pero no recuerdo donde me dijo que lo buscara –suspiro y negó con la cabeza- no le entendí si era en la facultad de diseño o en esta, la verdad estoy un poco perdido.

\- ¿Y si me dice el nombre de su compañero? Tal vez sea alguien de mi grupo –propuse amablemente. Ayudarlo no me tomaría tanto tiempo, después de eso correría a buscar a mis pequeñas amigas.

-Se lo agradezco –es gracioso ver a un chico tan serio con una sonrisa tan leve, me parece lindo de esa manera- su nombre es: Kousaka Honoka –ante ese nombre yo reí y sonreí- ¿pasa algo? –pregunto confundido por mi actitud.

-Resulta que conozco a ese chico más de lo piensa –con mi leve sonrisa procedí a caminar en dirección a la facultad de Kotori-chan- sígame, Toudo-san, lo llevare con ese chico.

\- ¿Gracias? –reí suavemente al escuchar su tono desconcertado- ¿pero no le molesta guiarme? Entenderé si tiene otras cosas que hacer –argumento al caminar a la par mía.

-No es problema, de igual manera iba a esa facultad –conteste con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo- aparte, siempre es un placer ayudar al vicepresidente de la universidad –agregue con un tono delicado.

-Gracias, Toujo-san –de nuevo esa leve sonrisa.

-No es nada, Toudo-san, no es nada- le sonreí y continúe con nuestro andar.

* * *

 _En la facultad de diseño._

En nuestro camino por los pasillos de dicha facultad, descubrí que ese chico no es tan malo, solo tiene esa apariencia, pero en realidad es alguien gracioso, mas cuando habla de sus padres o de su amigo o de la presidenta, se nota que los quiere. También encontré algo muy interesante, que Tsubasa-kun es amigo del vicepresidente desde que eran niños, eso me tomo por sorpresa, alguien tan serio como Toudo-san con alguien tan alegre como Tsubasa-kun siendo amigos desde la infancia, fue algo extraño pero interesante a la vez.

-Entonces, ¿Tsubasa-kun, cuando tenía seis años, se subió a un árbol y no bajo hasta que vinieran los bomberos? –inquirí con una divertida sonrisa- no esperaba eso de él.

-Yo si, se subió porque quería ver a los bomberos –soltó un profundo suspiro y negó con la cabeza- Tsubasa es un caso perdido la mayor de las veces.

-Es un caso perdido muy especial –solté una risita- a mí me parece muy simpático y agradable.

-Es porque no lo conoce bien, Toujo-san –negó de nueva cuenta mientras caminábamos.

-Espero conocerlo mejor algún día –suspiré con una sonrisa y vi al frente. Visualice una cabellera anaranjada y una peligris- creo que encontramos nuestro destino, Toudo-san –le dije y comencé a sacudir mi mano- ¡Honoka-kun, Kotori-chan!

Los aludidos se giraron para verme, parecían muy felices, pero conocía esas miradas. Aquella mirada de la ojiambar era por algún comentario gracioso de Honoka para hacerla reír después de enterarse de algo triste. La pareja sacudió sus manos con alegría y al acercarnos, el pelinaranja favorito de Kotori salió corriendo para darme un gran abrazo.

-Nozomi-chan, ¡hola! –me saludo contento- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunto al momento de separarse de mí.

-Vine a traerte al vicepresidente –señalé al pelimorado que estaba al lado mío y que se había permanecido callado hasta entonces.

-Kousaka-san, Minami-san –asintió educadamente al ver a los mencionados.

-Vicepresidente –respondió la peligris con una sonrisa amable.

-Oh, Eren-san, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunto el pelinaranja al verlo.

-Vine porque Tsubasa me pidió que te trajera las llaves –hablo con esa seriedad que lo caracteriza.

Honoka-kun parecía confundido, pero aun así acepto las llaves- ¿no las pudo traer él?

-No, dijo que tenía algo que hacer –se encogió de los hombros como si le restara importancia- yo solo cumplo con traerte las llaves.

-Gracias, Eren-san –agradeció con una sonrisa.

Era gracioso ver esa actitud de Honoka-kun, normalmente era sumamente afectivo con casi cualquier persona, la conociera o no, que se portara tan serio con Toudo-san me causo gracia.

En lo que esos dos chicos platicaban, vi a mi querida amiga, que en un leve instante sonrió afligida. Lo sabía, que esos dos estaban hablando de Rin-chan antes de que llegara.

Así que, era tiempo de alejar a los jóvenes que no dejaban de hablar de…la verdad no se que hablaban, pero de igual manera, tenía que sacarlos del lugar para hablar con Kotori-chan.

-Honoka-kun~ -con gracia, coloque mi mano en el hombro del ojiazul- ¿Te acuerdas la maniobra 3.14.16?

Para aquellos que no lo sepan, porque sé que no lo sabrán, la maniobra 3.14.16 es una estrategia que inventamos Honoka-kun y yo cuando éramos niños. Consta de alejar a los testigos cuando queremos hablar o hacer algo de lo que nadie deba enterarse. Esa idea fue inventada cuando tuvimos un problema con el padre de Honoka-kun. E señor Kousaka no dejaba de gritarle por algo que había rompido, y después de que lo regaño, Kotori-chan había comenzado a llorar en el parque donde estábamos, así que, para poder calmar a Kotori-chan, ideamos esa maniobra para alejar a los curiosos y que ella estuviera tranquila.

El pelinaranja, acato mi casi orden y recargo su hombro en el vicepresidente- Eren-san ¿tienes algo que hacer después de la escuela?

-No en realidad, ¿Por qué la…? –Toudo-san no logro terminar, pues Honoka-kun ya lo estaba jalando para llevárselo a otro lugar.

-No te vayas a quejar, Eren-san~ -agrego con una risa risueña- te llevare a comer, para que no te enojes porque Tsubasa-kun esta con tu novia~

Sin dejarlo irse a ningún lado, el ojiazul termino por "raptar" a nuestro vicepresidente.

-Ese es mi Honoka-kun –dije con orgullo al ver como mi querido amigo se llevaba al pelimorado.

-Ustedes dos, son muy listos –agrego la peligris con una sonrisa nostálgica- hacía tiempo que no veía esa maniobra.

-Cierto, la última vez que la usamos, fue en la graduación de Honoka-kun y la mia: cuando se paro enfrente de todos a cantar para que tu pudieras salir en busca de Minami-mamá y Kousaka-papá –al principio, lo había dicho feliz, pero después no pude más que suspirar con lastima.

Tanto Kotori-chan como yo suspiramos con una gota de sudor recorriendo por nuestras frentes al recordar ese suceso. No importan los años, ese pelinaranjo siempre era sí, pero aun así lo queríamos con todas las fuerzas del mundo, claro, Kotori-chan le tiene más afecto que yo por ciertas razones.

-Cambiando de tema a cosas más felices ¿Por qué Kira-san esta con la novia del vicepresidente? –pregunto mi peligris amiga con una leve risa que salió de sus labios.

-Porque Tsubasa-kun es el presidente de la facultad de medicina y Yuki-san es la presidenta de la universidad, tenían que hablar de unos asuntos importantes. Sin contar que ambos pertenecen al mismo semestre y están en la misma facultad –comenté con normalidad- aunque según entendí, realmente Toudo-san no sabe dónde están él o su novia.

-Pero que informada, ¿Cómo sabes tanto? –oh, esa sonrisa la conocía perfectamente. Es la sonrisa pícara que tiene cuando intuye que me gusta alguien.

-Me lo platico Toudo-san, solo eso –no me ganaría esta vez, pues se lo había dicho tranquilamente y sin sonrojarme- ni se te ocurra mal pensar la relación que tengo con Tsubasa-kun, que te conozco muy bien –entrecerré los ojos en advertencia, pero como siempre, no me tomo en serio y soltó una leve carcajada.

-No puedes culparme, tienes una actitud algo inusual cuando se hablas de el –volvió a reír y me sonrió con travesura- Nozomi-chan, no puedes tener a dos chicos enamorados de ti, ni mucho menos puedes enamorarte de los dos. Solo puedes tener a uno, no a los dos.

-No juegues Kotori, no me gusta Tsubasa-kun -comente con una leve risa- me parece simpático y lo admito, es atractivo, pero no tengo ningún sentimiento romántico sobre él.

\- ¿Y sobre Ayase-san? -inquirió con esa misma sonrisa.

-Excelente pregunta -deje escapar aquellas dos palabras- no entiendo lo que siento, si soy sincera -suspiré y negué resignada- no entiendo que me hace sentir.

-Tal vez si te guste -añadió mi burlona mejor amiga- solo que aun no te das cuenta.

-No sabría decirlo...-desvíe la mirada levemente sonrojada- no sé lo que se siente eso...-Murmuré apenada.

-Creo que a Nozomi-chan le gusta alguien~ -agrego con su juguetón tono de voz.

-No digas tonterías Kotori-chan, no tengo a nadie en esa condición –reí nerviosa en el intento de salvar lo que me quedaba de dignidad y choqué mi dedo índice con su frente- te hace daño estar tanto tiempo con Honoka-kun.

-No le eches la culpa a Honoka-kun por tus amoríos –frunció el ceño en un fingido enojo y volvió a reír- al menos admite que te gusta Ayase-san, cuando hablas de el tienes un extraño brillo en los ojos –volvió a comentar con ese tono pícaro.

-Este yo…-ahora mis mejillas estaban que ardían, podía asegurar que mis orejas estaban en la misma situación.

\- ¡Te sonrojaste! –grito eufórica- Yo nunca me equivoco~

-Y-Ya, no estamos aquí para hablar de eso –hable muy avergonzada- estamos aquí para hablar de Rin-chan.

Con suerte, cambiaríamos de tema y no volveríamos a tocar hasta después de mil años.

-Solo evades la realidad~ -dijo risueña y ladeo la cabeza de manera tierna- al menos admite que es atractivo y cambiamos de tema~

¡Eso es trampa, Kotori-chan!

\- ¿M-me dejaras en paz? –la mire con cierta suplica, como si fuera un cachorrito- S-si, pienso que es atractivo –ante mi confesión, la ojiambar rio con más ganas como si se hubiera ganado la lotería- ¡Mou~! Kotori-chan, en serio, deja de juntarte con Honoka-kun, es mala influencia para ti.

-El solo me enseña lo bueno de la vida –saco la lengua y volvió a su estado de chica tierna, no de chica maltrata Nozomi- hablemos de Rin-chan entonces.

-Te lo agradezco –suspiré aliviada y la vi con cierta seriedad- ¿Qué es lo que le paso?

-Hubo un problema en la cafetería…-su voz apenas era audible para mí que estaba al lado de ella.

\- ¿Qué tipo de problema? –alce la ceja ingenua. Pues por un segundo pensé que era un problema sin importancia o alguna tontería.

Entonces, Kotori-chan me conto lo que había pasado en la cafetería. ¡No podía creerlo! Que esa chica molestara de esa manera a Rin-chan diciéndole gata y luego se llevara a Hanayo-kun como si fuera su esclavo, pero aun no puedo creer que Hanayo-kun accediera a irse con ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. ¡No puedo aceptarlo! Rin-chan y Hanayo-kun han sido los mejores amigos desde que eran niños, son la perfecta combinación, ¡no los pueden separar!

-Algo debemos hacer, no podemos permitir que nuestra linda Rin-chan deje de sonreír así –hable con seriedad.

-Tienes razón, pero primero debemos hacer que recupere esa sonrisa que tiene –la peligris también estaba seria- cuando se fue de la cafetería parecía feliz, si no fuera por Sonoda-san no se que…

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Kotori-chan había mencionado la ayuda de Umi-kun? Cosa que no me han dicho cuando me conto lo que paso.

\- ¿Así que, Umi-kun~? –inquirí con la ceja alzada y una traviesa sonrisa en mis labios- eso si no me lo contaste.

-Sonoda-san me ayudo con ella en la cafetería -fue leve, pero logre ver un pequeño destello en los ojos de la menor.

\- ¿Con que Sonoda-san, verdad~? -cuestione con una traviesa sonrisa- a ver, cuente mas~

\- ¿Que te puedo contar? Solo fue muy amable con Rin-chan -dijo con una sonrisa como de tonta enamorada- era como ver a un padre con su hija.

\- ¡Aja, te gusta! -grite emocionada y burlona- no te sonrojes Kotori-chan, solo digo la verdad~

-N-Nozomi-chan no es lo que parece -habló evidentemente apenada.

-Pues parece que te gusta~ imagínate si Honoka-kun se entera~ -me mecí levemente. Parecía una pequeña niña a la que le acaban de contar un cuento de hadas.

\- ¡N-No le digas! Se enojará, no quiero arruinar nuestra relación -confeso cabizbaja- no quiero...

Una cosa es molestarla amigablemente, pero, nunca me ha gustado que sufra. Ella es extremadamente delicada con ese tema. Es como Sylvester Stallone que ya no hará películas de acción o que si hay otra película de Rocky el ya no sería Rocky, son temas frágiles.

Honoka-kun y ella, su relación es casi o más fuerte que la de Rin-chan y Hanayo-kun, se conocen desde una tierna edad, su cariño fue producto de su acercamiento, de los cuidados del pelinaranja y la calidez de la peligris. Son la pareja perfecta, imposibles de separar, se amán a profundidad.

-Lo lamento -tomé en brazos a mi mejor amiga- no debí decirlo así, es solo que...

-No sé qué me sucede -negó afligida- Sonoda-san es muy lindo, tiene un atractivo poco común, sus sonrojos me encantan, hasta sus malos chistes. Pero...cuando pienso en eso, siento que engaño a Honoka-kun...

-No pienses, no sufras -hablé calmada y le sonreí maternalmente- Honoka-kun te ama con toda su alma, tu eres su luz. No lo engañas, no tiene nada de malo que veas interesante a otro chico, lo que importa es lo que sientes por él.

Mis palabras funcionaron, ella asintió con una sonrisa calmada, entonces la solté y comenzamos a caminar.

\- ¿Que procede con Rin-chan? -pregunte en nuestro andar.

\- ¿Vamos a comer? Conozco un local donde venden buen ramen –propuso en un tono suave de voz- ¿o será que debemos ir a un lugar más privado? –pico su mejilla con su dedo índice dándole un aire de inocencia pura.

-Por mi está bien ir a comer ramen. Ella lo ama, a fin de cuentas –asentí satisfecha con nuestra decisión- todo sea por nuestra pequeña gatita~

Con rumbo fijo, nuestro objetivo fue raptar a Rin-chan. No fue nada difícil, solo entre a su salón y ella salió sin siquiera pedir permiso. A veces me preguntó como pasa sus materias...

Pero bien, con nuestra adorable chica gato, nos fuimos al local en nuestro flamante auto y su sexy conductora, o sea yo~.

\- ¡A comer ramen! –grite mientras arrancaba nuestro auto hasta ese local que había dicho Kotori-chan.

\- ¿No estas feliz, Rin-chan? –pregunto la ojiambar en dirección a la parte trasera del auto donde estaba nuestra pequeña gatita.

-Si, lo estoy –desde el retrovisor vi su sonrisa forzada. ¿a quién cree que engaña?

-Rin-chan –era hora de hablar como la madre de este grupo- No tienes porque fingir que estar bien, no con nosotras, ¿acaso no nos tienes confianza?

-No es eso, es que…-yo seguía manejando, pero lograba escuchar los cambios en su voz, grave o agudo, se que se estaba quebrando.

-Si en verdad lo haces, entonces no tienes porque fingir que no te afecta lo de Hanayo-kun, comprendo que puede ser doloroso, pero no es suficiente razón como para que te quieras cerrar con una sonrisa –argumente en mi postura de madre.

Sé que por dentro está destrozada, y hablarle así no ayuda a que no llore, pero decía mi sabio padre que en paz descanse; "para arreglar algo y de verdad hacerlo bien, debes romperlo e irlo contrayendo con una fuerte base"

-Eso lo sé, pero…-suspiro profundamente- amo a Kayochin, no me molesta que se aleje de mi, se que tiene que atender la escuela, pero…que él no tomara mis sentimientos en cuenta y que se fuera con ella, me dolió y mucho –confeso con gran pesar.

Mi linda Rin-chan, ella es muy tierna y da todo porque Hanayo-kun este bien, y que él la haga sufrir es algo que no puedo perdonarle, tendré que hablar con ese niño y arreglarlo a punta de patadas.

\- ¡Rin-chan! –sin previo aviso, la loca digo…Kotori-chan se brincó no sé cómo desde su asiento hasta la parte trasera del auto. Gracias a los dioses por mis perfectos reflejos, ¡porque la tonta me hizo girar el volante y casi no estrellábamos contra una camioneta!

\- ¡Kotori, por todo lo bueno y santo en el mundo, ten más cuidado! –brame un tanto molesta por nuestro casi accidente.

-Lo siento, pero primero es Rin-chan~ -desde el retrovisor vi como la menor me sacaba la lengua en signo de victoria.

Esas chicas, y dicen que yo soy el desastre andante, ¡ellas están peor!

Pero ni modo, no podía regañarlas mucho, no con Rin-chan en ese estado de "me quiero cortar las venas o saltar desde un puente y comprobar si puedo sobrevivir a una caída como los gatos de verdad"

Con un suspiro de resignación, mejor seguí con el camino, no vaya a ser la de malas que después salga un tornado y nos lleve arrastrando o algo así.

* * *

 _En el local de ramen_

Había que admitir, el lugar era bastante lindo, un local tradicional, con su piso de madera y mesas que hacían juego. No era un lugar sumamente atractivo, pero lo que en verdad importaba era ese increíble aroma comida.

¿Alguna vez les paso que entre sus amigos hubiera un tipo de conexión psíquica?

Pues ese fue nuestro caso ese día, al momento de recibir ese exquisito aroma, las tres nos miramos con sonrisas traviesas y como niñas pequeñas corrimos a la mesa más cercana. Una mesera nos atendió, ofreciéndonos el especial que de inmediato tomamos, necesitábamos tener ese sagrado alimento en nuestras dulces bocas cueste lo que cueste.

\- ¡Ramen, nya! -grito contenta la pequeña pelinaranja.

-Me alegra que estés tan feliz, Rin-chan -hable con una sonrisa. Aunque ella sonriera, no podía dejar de vigilarla.

\- ¡Claro que si nya, amo el ramen~! –alzo los brazos victoriosa y orgullosa de su amor por dicho alimento.

Ante su comentario, Kotori-chan y yo reímos divertidas. Poco a poco, nuestra Rin-chan iba recuperando su resplandor.

\- ¿Porque Eli no vino?

-No lo sé, salió corriendo de la universidad, dijo que tenía que preparar unas cosas para mañana.

Esa voz femenina y masculina las conocía, y mis kouhais también. Con cuidado y bien sincronizadas, vimos la puerta de la tienda. Visualizamos a un peliazul y a una pelirroja, los amigos de Elicchi.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Kotori-chan fruncía el ceño al ver a la "pareja" tan junta. Para ser exacta, Maki-chan estaba colgada del brazo de Umi-kun, como si fueran la pareja más feliz del mundo. La pelirroja irradiaba un aura de "este es MI hombre, no lo toquen" y la del peliazul era una más calmada y complementaba el aura asesina de la menor. Un encantador de bestias, así lo describiría.

Lo juro por los dioses que, por el bien de Kotori-chan, no pensaba invitarlos a la mesa al menos que nos vieran. Pero Rin-chan no compartió ese mismo pensamiento que yo, pues con una gran sonrisa y alzando su mano, llamó a la pareja recién llegada.

\- ¡Umi-kun y su amiga pelirroja! ¡Hola! –grito alegre.

Los recién llegados la vieron, el joven se apeno (por ver a Kotori-chan e de creer yo) y la joven, le sonrió con picardía y con "delicadeza" (lo digo así porque casi lo arrastro por el piso llegaron a nuestra mesa.)

-Buenas tardes -hablo la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona- anda Umi, saluda a las señoritas, ¿a caso ya no sabes hablar, "querido"?

El peliazul frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su acompañante, pero de igual manera nos vio con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa- Buenas...tardes.

Definitivamente Maki-chan es de las mías, se burla de sus amigos enfrente de los demás, tiene agallas.

\- ¡Buenas tardes, Umi nya!

-Buenas...tardes -hablo lentamente la peligris.

Tal vez, solo tal vez debería decirle a Kotori-chan que esos dos no son pareja...así no tendría de tic en el ojo derecho... o si lo sabe… no lo sé, no le pregunte ni he averiguado apropiadamente.

-Hey chicos, ¿quieren sentarse? -ofrecí un tanto nerviosa. Cuando a Kotori le daba ese tipo de tics nada bueno salía.

-No no gustaría molestar este...-intento excusarse el joven- solo venimos de entrada por salida…

-Gracias, será un honor acompañarlas -Maki-chan lo obligo a sentarse- gracias por la invitación.

Si las miradas mataran...cierta pelirroja ya estaría tres metros bajo suelo, sólo que no de quien es el que la va a enterar...Umi-kun o Kotori-chan.

Lo bueno que yo tenía a Kotori-chan a mi izquierda, Rin-chan a mi derecha, y la pareja estaba enfrente de nosotros, así al menos la podría detener por si salta a atacarla.

-Bienvenidos nya, pero, ¿quién eres tú? -pregunto la pequeña Rin a la recién llegada.

-Anda Umi, preséntame-la pelirroja acarició su mejilla con su mano- anda, "querido"

Porque siento que va a arder Troya...

-Ya verás...-suspiro y dirigió su mano izquierda a su acompañante- ella es Nishikino Maki, tiene dieciocho años, vive en un departamento conmigo desde que estábamos en la preparatoria, ama el tomate, toca el piano y canta excelentemente bien, estudia medicina, tiene un extraño fetiche por los conejos de peluche- mas que presentación, parecía carta de guerra para dos chicas.

\- ¡Umi, cállate! –reclamó la Nishikino con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Que? Tu fui la que dijo que te presentara, ¿quién te entiende? -negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eres imposible -bufo claramente apenada y se levanto de la mesa- iré al tocador.

-Ten cuidado, no te vayan a violar en el baño como la vez pasada –casi grito ese último dato cuando la pelirroja se encaminaba al lugar ya antes mencionado.

Pero no contesto, solamente se fue corriendo al baño como si fuera su escapada de la vergüenza.

En la mesa, Rin-chan no dejaba de reírse, Kotori-chan tenía ese tic en el ojo y yo… solo podía ver con lastima al pobre peliazul, no sabía en la que se estaba metiendo.

-Oye~ Umi-kun –hable yo con un tono calmado- ¿Y Elicchi?

\- ¿Elicchi? –pregunto confundido.

-Así le apodé a Eli –confesé con un tenue sonrojo en mis mejillas- me pareció bonito decirle así.

-Eso me suena sospecho…-entrecerró los ojos con una leve sonrisa- no sabía que ya habían roto la barrera de la formalidad.

-Yo me acabo de enterar nya –añadió Rin-chan- es un lindo apodo nya, ¿verdad Umi-kun?

-Lo es, Rin, lo es –Kotori-chan tiene razón, Umi-kun tiene esa aura paternal con nuestra pequeña gatita. Es encantador, ya entiendo porque le atrae de cierta manera- Minami-san, ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien, solo es un pequeño tic en el ojo –hablo con esa voz pausada.

\- ¿Estas seguras? Si necesitas puedo traerte algo, una pastilla o lo que sea, tu solo dime –ofreció en un gesto galante.

Ara, ara~, este chico si que es interesante.

-Estoy bien –volvió afirmar un poco más relajada- no te preocupes, Sonoda-san.

-Ustedes dos –la pelinaranja los vio un poco confundida- ¿Por qué se siguen llamando por los apellidos? Nozomi-chan y yo le decimos por el nombre, ¿Por qué ustedes siguen con eso?

-Es porque…-el peliazul le sonrió con cierta ternura- son diferentes nuestros casos, Rin.

\- ¿Así? –la menor vio a la peligris que solo asintió- pues me vale, ahora Kotori-chan le dirá Umi-kun y Umi-kun le dirá Kotori-chan a Kotori-chan –declaro con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

La ojiambar y yo nos vimos rápidamente, no valía la pena llevarle la contraria, de igual manera haría lo que ella quisiera.

\- ¿No te molesta? –pregunto Kotori con una leve gota de sudor en la frente.

-Claro que no, Kotori –pronuncio su nombre con delicadez.

¡Bum! Eso es lo que hubiera hecho el cerebro de Kotori-chan si fuera una bomba. Se sonrojo hasta las orejas con el simple hecho que Umi-kun mencionara su nombre de esa manera.

-Eso no era lo que buscaba, pero está bien por mí- la menor rio-Umi-kun, ¿no es raro vivir con Maki-chan? –pregunto la pelinaranja con una sonrisa divertida.

-La verdad no. De hecho, nos llevamos muy bien, –el peliazul se giró a ver a la chica que recién llegaba del baño- ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto confundida.

\- ¿Es difícil vivir conmigo? –le pregunto con simpleza.

-Claro que no, eres el mejor compañero del mundo –esperen un momento, ¿Dónde quedo la incomodidad de Maki-chan cuando fue al baño? Esa sonrisa confidente no es lo que esperaba- Cocinas, limpias, das buenos consejos, me cuidas, ¿Qué mejor que eso?

-Gracias, lo mismo que podría decir de ti. Eres excelente, Maki –ya entiendo porque Elicchi dice que esos dos parecen una pareja de recién casados…-aunque, es difícil estar contigo cuando sales de la ducha con la toalla envolviendo tu cuerpo, me es complicado ser un caballero con semejante joya enfrente mío.

-Me alegra complacerte en algo, mi querido Umi –agrego la joven con una coqueta sonrisa en los labios.

Okay, ya no entendí nada. De a leguas se ve que a Umi le gusta Kotori, eso es evidente, pero, ¿no se supone que si te gusta alguien no deberías estar coqueteando con otra persona? Principalmente, ¿Por qué coquetear con tu mejor amigo? No los entiendo.

-Maki, tu sola presencia me complace, eso te lo aseguro - ¿Qué clase de voz es esa? Es tersa pero firme al mismo tiempo.

-Umi, pero que halagador estas hoy, ¿será que quieres un premio? –ese tono seductor de la pelirroja no me gustaba para nada.

-De ti quiero todo, querida –Umi… te estas ganando el mismísimo infierno.

Las tres nos quedamos con la boca abierta por sus comentarios. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver como el tic de Kotori-chan, sin contar que, ¡me estaba enterrando las uñas en la pierna!

-No-Kotori-chan –murmure con dolor- suelta, suelta mi pierna, me duele.

Mi mejor amiga hizo caso omiso a mi petición, siguió apretando con más fuerza según las palabras de esos dos.

¡Que alguien los pare, me va a cortar la pierna!

\- ¡Rin-chan!

La voz de mi salvador resonó en el local. Aquel que vino a interrumpir una escena entre amantes y la muerte de mi pierna, aquel que siempre sonríe, mi adorado amigo, Kousaka Honoka había corrido desde la puerta hasta nuestra mesa, tomo de la mano de Rin-chan y la jalo para darle un abrazo.

-Mi querida Rin-chan, ¿Cómo estás? –le pregunto con euforia.

-Estoy bien nya, mejor que antes –contesto la menor con esa misma energía- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Escuché que mi amiga de aventuras estaba visitando un nuevo restaurante y me dije: "mi mismo, debes ir en busca de Rin-chan y juntos deben probar el mejor ramen del mundo" –confeso con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Honoka-kun, no vuelvo a venir sin ti –con una risita, se alejo de el- eres el mejor Honoka-kun.

\- ¿A que si lo soy? –contesto enérgico. Miro a la mesa y como era de esperarse, vio a Kotori-chan antes que a mi- Kotori-chan.

-Honoka-kun –ese tic en el ojo de la peligris se había ido, ahora estaba esa sonrisa que solo le daba al pelinaranjo. Calidez y amor en una sola mirada- llegas tarde.

-Lo lamento, me vine corriendo –hablo calmado- Tsubasa-kun se llevo el auto y me vine corriendo desde la universidad hasta aquí.

-Eso explica el sudor en tu frente –la joven ojiambar rio, se levanto de la mesa y con su pañuelo le limpio el sudor- deja que lo limpie por ti.

-Te lo agradezco, mi pequeño angelito.

Reí nerviosa ante su "sutil coqueteo", ¿Por qué no pueden ser personas normales y hacer eso en privado?

Negué suavemente con la cabeza y vi como Umi-kun y Maki-chan parecían tensos.

-Honoka-kun –hablo Rin-chan interrumpiendo "el momento" de esos dos- tenemos invitados.

\- ¿Así? –ahora el dirigió su vista al peliazul- debes ser Sonoda Umi, ¿verdad? –le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-En efecto –contesto a secas.

-Gracias por ayudar a Rin-chan cuando tuvo problemas –le extendió la mano y el peliazul la recibió un tanto dudoso- Kousaka Honoka, es un placer conocerte Umi-kun.

\- ¿El placer es mío? –parecía desconcertado por las confianzas que tenía Honoka con él.

-Llevémonos bien a partir de aquí –retiro su mano y dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja- ¿Nishikino Maki? –pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Kousaka Honoka –afirmo ella con esa misma expresión- Umi, vámonos –rápidamente se levanto de la mesa al igual que su acompañante- es hora de irnos.

Esperen un momento, ¿Por qué Maki-chan parecía tensa? No será que…ay no es posible, ya no era un triangulo amoroso, ahora era un cuadrado amoroso. Nada va a salir bien después de que esto empiece, de eso estoy segura.

\- ¿No se van a quedar a comer nya? –inquirió la pelinaranja desconcertada.

-Lo lamento, pero es hora de irnos, Umi –con esa mirada de felino apunto de atacar, yo también hubiera saltado de mi asiento.

-Entiendo. Lo siento, nos retiramos, disfruten su comida –el pobre peliazul tuvo que salir detrás de la chica, pues esta no lo había esperado y se había salido.

* * *

 _POV Normal_

 _Afuera del local_

-Maki, espera –pidió el joven peliazul que no dejaba de perseguir a la menor- ¡que te esperes!

La joven hizo caso omiso continúo caminando sin importarle nada. No quería estar ahí simplemente quería salir a como diera lugar.

Pero el problema de caminar sin rumbo es que te puede atropellar un auto si no te fijas por donde vas. Que fue lo que casi le pasa a la pelirroja a no ser porque Umi la logro jalar, evitando así una tragedia.

-Maki, pon atención, no sé qué te pasa, pero…-no logro terminar su reclamo, la joven se había refugiado en su pecho buscando consuelo- ¿Maki? ¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo Umi, no puedo –fue lo último que pronuncio después de comenzar a sollozar en el pecho de su amigo. Ni ella misma sabía con certeza que era lo que le estaba pasando.

Esos sentimientos tan nuevos la habían atacado sin previo aviso, con solo conversar con el joven dos veces, ya se sentía flechada por él, y verlo con la ojiambar… no fue nada grato para su joven e inocente corazón.

El peliazul, entendiendo esas últimas palabras, la estrecho contra su pecho, y acariciando su espalda le prometió que todo saldría bien, que él no permitiría que soltara mas lagrimas. Y lo haría, no sabía cómo, pues también se sentía atraído a la chica de ojos ámbar, pero su actual prioridad era esa chica que lloraba en sus brazos.

* * *

 _En el restaurante._

Solo una persona observadora como lo era Toujo Nozomi podía adivinar las miradas que tenia Kousaka Honoka. Ni Kotori, que llevaba años de conocer al joven, podía leer también las miradas como lo hacia ella.

Pero, por prudencia y falta de información, decidió dejar el tema para otro día, no quería arruinar la felicidad de la menor del grupo con tonterías.

Así que se dispuso a disfrutar la comida que por fin había traído la mesera que parecía un tanto asustada, ¿Quién la culpa? Si estaban gritando como tontos y haciendo un escándalo como unos niños pequeños, cualquier persona en esa condición se espantaría.

La comida, paso entre risas y bromas, aunque la pelimorada colaboraba con esas bromas, seguía vigilando a sus tres amigos. Su trabajo nunca terminaba, era como la madre de esos tres, velaría por su felicidad al igual que ellos lo harían por la suya.

Ya cuando fue la hora de irse, muy a pesar de Kotori, el Kousaka se fue caminando, no quería modificarles la ruta a sus amigas. Sin contar que iría a molestar a su compañero de departamento que aun seguía con la presidenta de la universidad y para eso necesitaba ir caminando e incognito.

Se despidió de las chicas y emprendió su andar al igual que las jóvenes.

Pasaron el parque, donde una afligida Rin miraba con una tenue sonrisa. Ese parque había marcado su vida, pues desde ese entonces, conoció Kayochin. Pero esa seria historia para otro día.

No rondaban mas de las seis de la tarde cuando las jóvenes llegaron a su piso, cada una se dispuso a hacer sus deberes, aunque cierta ojiverde tuvo que amenazar a la menor del grupo… no es culpa de Rin que haya un partido de beisbol en esos momentos que tenía que hacer la tarea.

-Está bien, veo el partido y mañana hago mi tarea ¿si? –dijo la menor con una sonrisa de gatito abandonado.

-Rin-chan ya te dije que…-la ojiverde estaba a punto de detenerla y obligarla a hacer sus deberes.

-Claro que si, Rin-chan, ve el partido –la joven Minami le dio a la autorización pese a la mirada de indignación de la mayor- anda, ve a verlo.

\- ¡Gracias! –gritando eso se fue como bala a su cuarto.

-Kotori-chan, me quitas autoridad en la casa –la pelimorada frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza- eres muy suave con Rin-chan. Y se supone que yo soy la mamá aquí.

-Un poco de motivación no le afecta a nadie –le guiño el ojo y se encamino a su habitación- te espero en nuestra cama," amor" –dijo en broma, su sonrisa la delataba.

-Claro mi vida, ponte ese traje sexy que me gusta –le mando un beso y tomo su celular- solo déjame ponerme al día, no vaya a ser que Takeda-sensei se haya muerto y yo sin festejar su muerte~

-Que cruel Nozomi-chan~ -rio suavemente y le sonrió- iré a hacer mi tarea, recuerda que hoy te toca hacer la cena.

-Pensé que la cena eras tú, mi cielo –dijo con una cómica sonrisa.

-Te daré lo que me pides si me haces una rica cena –ahora era la peligris quien le lanzaba un beso- ahí vuelvo, amor.

-Claro –la vio meterse a su habitación.

Ahora le tocaba revisar su celular que no dejaba de sonar desde que había salido de la universidad.

* * *

POV Nozomi

 _ **Ayase Eli**_ _: Buenas noches, Nozomi, ¿Sigues despierta?_

Al leer el mensaje, no pude más que sonreír bobamente, ese chico era tan tierno hasta en los mensajes.

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _¡Elicchi! Me interrumpiste mientras hacia un ritual para convocar demonios que asusten a Nicocchi~_

 _ **Ayase Eli:**_ _Pobre Nico, jaja, me siento mal por su triste alma._

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _No deberías, ella se gano a pulso que la moleste -_-_

 _ **Ayase Eli:**_ _¿Puedo saber la razón?_

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _No hasta que expliques el chiste que de dije cuando estábamos en el laboratorio de química~_

 _ **Ayase Eli:**_ _Eres una tramposa jaja, pero te la debo, sigo sin entenderle al chiste._

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _Entonces no te lo diré~_

 _ **Ayase Eli:**_ _Es una lástima…_

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _Lo sé, ¿verdad?_

 _ **Ayase Eli:**_ _Cambiando de tema radicalmente, ¿solucionaste los problemas que tenias?_

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _Si, bueno, algo así._

 _ **Ayase Eli:**_ _¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _Si, pero más bien me gustaría que me aclararas unas dudas._

 _ **Ayase Eli:**_ _Estoy dispuesto a ayudar en lo que pueda._

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _Seria feliz de eso, pero, me gustaría que fuera más personal._

 _ **Ayase Eli:**_ _¿Aquí es cuando te invito a salir el fin de semana para hablar?_

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _¿Qué clase de contestación es esa xD? Pero, aquí es donde debes de decir "bella dama, ¿A dónde quiere ir este fin de semana"?_

 _ **Ayase Eli:**_ _¿Qué no se supone que yo soy el capitán?_

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _Rayos, es cierto… en ese caso._

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _¡Usted ordene, mi capitán!_

 _ **Ayase Eli:**_ _Si ese es el caso… ¿quieres ir conmigo a visitar unos museos? Desde hace días he querido ir, pero ni Umi ni Maki quieren ir conmigo…_

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _Con mucho gusto iré con mi capitán Elicchi, ¡seré su guía señor!_

 _ **Ayase Eli:**_ _Perfecto, ¿te parece a las doce de la tarde?_

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _Claro, ¿en la fuente del parque del centro? Sabes llegar a ese lugar, ¿verdad?_

 _ **Ayase Eli:**_ _Si, Umi me llevo una vez. Entonces nos vemos mañana, Nozomi._

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _Estoy ansiosa por nuestra cita~_

 _ **Ayase Eli:**_ _¿C-cita?_

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _No te estoy viendo, pero puedo asegurar que estas mas rojo que un tomate~_

 _ **Ayase Eli:**_ _Ahora me siento como Minami-san cuando la haces pasar por esto…_

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _Es una gran muestra de mi cariño jaja, ¿no te sientes amado?_

 _ **Ayase Eli:**_ _No se que sentir contigo, Nozomi…_

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _¿Felicidad? ¿Una enorme alegría de tenerme como amiga?_

 _ **Ayase Eli:**_ _tiene lógica si lo ves así ajajay… bueno, me retiro, Maki acaba de llegar junto con Umi, y no se ven muy felices que digamos. Iré a investigar._

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _Me cuentas los detalles mañana, ¿si?_

 _ **Ayase Eli:**_ _Sera un placer, Nozomi._

 _ **Toujo Nozomi:**_ _Gracias~_

Con ese mensaje bloquee mi celular y fije mi vista en el techo. Sé que no debería meterme en cosas donde no me llaman, pero ¿ustedes no lo harían por una amiga o amigo? Solo sé que, iría hasta las consecuencias más terribles para ver a esas dos chicas sonreír. Son mi unica familia, no permitiré que algo las abrume.

* * *

 _ **Realmente ha pasado mucho desde que actualice este fic… ¡Bien, ahora si haré algo al respecto! A partir de hoy, actualizare Recarga natural todos los domingos me esté arrastrando después de estar en la escuela o no. Muchachos, subí este fic en 2016 y ni a llegado a la mitad, es momento que empiece lo bueno y abandone toda la flojera de mi cuerpo para actualizar y avanzar -n-**_

 _ **También decidí esto para "Somos algo más" pero dicha historia será actualizada los sábados.**_

 _ **Por el amor a mis musas y todo lo bueno del mundo: prometo traerles los capítulos, aunque sea tarde, pero serán en los días que les dije. Si llego a incumplir… ¡Pues veré que castigo merezco!**_

 _ **Es mi propósito este año en al menos terminar una de esas dos historias, así que… ¡deséenme suerte! Hare todo lo posible para cumplir mi promesa.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	12. Preparativos

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

¿Qué hora seria cuando me levante aquel sábado? De lo único que estoy segura es que el sol todavía no salía de su escondite nocturno, existía una leve y fresca brisa pese a que aún nos encontrábamos entrando al invierno.

Desde el último mensaje de Elicchi, no logre conciliar el sueño hasta después de las doce de la mañana. Al revisar el celular tras despertarme me di cuenta de que apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana.

La cita no era lo único que me preocupaba, si no los problemas personales de mi queridas y amadas amigas: Rin-chan, puede que parezca feliz, pero se perfectamente que esta triste; Kotori-chan no es la excepción, su situación es demasiado delicada, no solo está en juego la relación que tiene con Honoka-kun, si no sus propios sentimientos. Esa chica es más sensible que un conejo asustadizo.

Pase la noche en vela pensando en cómo ayudarlas, pero no se me ocurrió mucho, a decir verdad.

Primero pensé en raptar a Hanayo-kun y obligarlo a apartarse de esa chica y que Rin-chan se lo llevara a vivir a una ciudad llena de gatos, pero me retracté porque me pareció algo exagerado. Ella es alérgica a los gatos.

Lo segundo que pensé fue en hacer que Kotori-chan fuera sincera acerca de sus sentimientos por cierto peliazul y que le digiera al pelinaranja la verdad. Pero la descarte, no porque fuera descabellada, sino porque sé que ella no lo haría al menos que por obra del espíritu santo, Honoka-kun se enamorara de otra persona y se lo digiera a Kotori-chan.

Así que, después de veinte planes con finales para nada agradables, mejor opte por preguntarle a Elicchi. Antes de actuar debía investigar, ¿no? Digo, él es el amigo más cercano de Maki-chan y de Umi-kun, sin contar que el peliazul es compañero de clases de Hanayo-kun y de su compañera.

Aún faltaba mucho para nuestro encuentro y no había mucho que hacer realmente. Así que me levante de la cama con mi fiel pijama azul con dibujos de panditas y me dirijo directo a mi vestidor donde me enfrascaría en una intensa búsqueda sobre el atuendo perfecto para mi cita con Elicchi.

¿Qué estilo llevaría para ese día? ¿Rockera o Lolita? ¿Hippie o Preppy? ¿Skater o Surfer? ¿Casual o incasual? ¿Pay o donase? No es fácil elegir cuando un montón de mariposas vuelan por todo tu estomago…

-No me queda de otra –solté un suspiro y me encaminé a la habitación de mi peligris amiga.

Camine lentamente por el pasillo que nos separaba para que la hiperactiva Rin no se despertara a causa del ruido.

-Vamos a ver –al estar cerca de la puerta, la abrí poco a poco y sonreí enternecida al ver a mi ojiambar amiga dormida como una pequeña niña- Vaya, vaya, soy yo, ¿o es más linda que otros días? –me acerque con cautela y cuando llegue al lado de su cama la vi aun sonriendo.

Gracias a la ventana que se encontraba abierta y permitía la entrada a la luz de la luna, logre distinguir; Su cabello suelto ligeramente esparcido por la cama, la parte superior de su pijama verde menta era visible gracias a que la cobija que la cubría se encontraba por debajo de su pecho. Se veía tan linda con un angelito, de cierta manera, entiendo por qué Umi-kun y Honoka-kun quedan apantallados con ella.

-Nozomi-chan –su tersa voz me saco de mis pensamientos- ¿Qué paso? –por raro que parezca, se posiciono boca arriba, rasco sus ojos con la palma de su mano y los fue abriendo de poco en poco.

-Lo lamento, ¿te desperté? –le sonreí levemente cuando ella por fin me vio- ¿Hice mucho ruido?

-No, más bien, sentí tu respiración cerca de mi cama –ella sonrió un poco y me senté en la orilla de su cama- ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –me pregunto cuando se incorporó sentándose en la cama.

-No sé qué ponerme para la cita con Elicchi –confesé sin temor a su pícara sonrisa que no apareció.

-Nunca pensé ver esto –más que picara, su sonrisa era parecida a la que yo le di hace unos momentos- ¿será que tuviste insomnio por eso?

-Por eso y muchas razones mas –solté un suspiro y piqué su brazo- ustedes dos, par de desordenadas, me tiene muy preocupada.

-Entiendo porque Rin-chan te tiene inquieta, incluso yo también estoy así por ella –frunció un poco el ceño- ¿pero porque yo? Hasta donde me quede, no he hecho nada malo.

\- ¿Y tus aventuras con Umi-kun? –aun con la tenue luz de la luna, logre divisar un sonrojo en sus mejillas- no me mientras Kotori-chan, se cuándo te atrae una persona.

-B-bueno es que…-un espectáculo monumental es verla así: tan indefensa cuando suele ser ella o un apoyo o la que se burla con cariño de sus amigos- ¿C-como te voy a contestar eso?

-Con sinceridad, eso es lo que quiero –le sonreí un poco más y acaricié su cabeza- Kotori-chan, eres una persona con tanto amor para dar y apoyas a las personas cuando te necesitan. Pero cuando alguien intenta llegar a ese corazón tuyo, no sabes cómo actuar.

\- ¿Qué no te estas describiendo a ti misma? –ante sus palabras alce la ceja derecha- Nozomi-chan, tu eres la que no sabe actuar cuando alguien quiere llegar a tu corazón. ¿Tengo que recordarte las primeras veces que viste a Tsukino Ryoichi? –al momento en el que pronuncio el nombre de aquel idiota, no pude más que bufar despectivamente.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, fue un momento de debilidad. No volverá a pasar –me crucé de brazos y negué la cabeza varias veces- no puedo creer que caí tan bajo por él.

\- ¿Y lo dices ahora? -mi querida amiga soltó una leve risita- eso debiste decirlo cuando todo ese asunto con el había empezado, ¿no crees?

-Oh vamos, a ti te agradaba, ¿lo recuerdas? –solté otro bufido al recordar aquellos horribles días con ese idiota.

-Claro, era agradable hasta que mostro sus verdaderas garras –la peligris ladeo la cabeza y soltó un suspiro- pero, ¿es diferente con Ayase-san, ¿verdad? –como agradecí a la tenue luz de la luna y a la posición en la que estaba de que no se podía distinguir bien el sonrojo que se asomaba por mis mejillas- nunca te levantaste a las cuatro y algo de la mañana para buscar que ponerte al salir con ese tipo.

-E-eran casos diferentes –hice un leve puchero en mis labios- Elicchi es una persona gentil, no como esa cara de gusano.

-Ese es mi punto, Ayase-san te atrae de diferente manera en la que te atraía Tsukino Ryoichi -con eso dicho, se levantó de la cama y tomo mi mano entre las suyas- ¿no es por eso que te quieres ver bien para él? –estoy más que segura que vio como ese sonrojo en mis mejillas iba aumentando, pues sonrió como no tienen idea.

-Tu solo me cambias el tema –comente con cierta pena cuando comenzó a tirar de mis manos para levantarme de la cama- eres mala, Kotori-chan –hice caso a sus tirones y quede parada junto con ella al lado de la cama.

-No soy tan mala si te ayudo a buscar algo que ponerte, ¿verdad? –con esa divertida sonrisa me guio directamente a mi habitación.

-No creas que he olvidado nuestro tema, ¿escuchaste? Tendrás que hablar conmigo sobre lo que sientes por Umi-kun –no logre ver su expresión pues solo veía su espalda, pero estaba más que segura que estaba levemente sonrojada.

Esta chica… puede ser más complicada de lo que piensan.

Les juro que nunca vi tanta ropa volar como en aquella madrugada. Mis fieles jeans que solía usar cuando pintábamos ciertos lugares del apartamento salieron por la puerta con un grito de la peligris que alego que esos debí haberlos tirado hace más de tres años. Incluso saco vestidos que en mi vida había vistos. En mi defensa, mi closet es lo bastante grande como para meter a Rin-chan en él y no volver a verla en décadas.

-Creo que esto estará bien –la ojiambar saco del closet o lo que quedaba de él, una falda azul marino con algunos holanes y un listón grande en la cintura- ¿tú que dices?

\- ¿Kotori-chan, se supone que únicamente llevare eso? –alce la ceja divertida mientras aun me encontraba sentada en mi bella cama- es nuestra primera cita, ¿no es muy atrevido?

-Me alegra que pienses en esto como "su primera cita" –ella rio un poco y del closet saco una blusa blanca con mangas cortas- esto ira arriba, ¿tú qué opinas? –coloco la falda por debajo de la blusa.

-Me parece bonita –le sonreí y me levanté de la cama- ¿Qué tal si usamos este? –del piso recogí un suéter azul cielo con el puño de un azul más oscuro.

-Con una bolsa color canela y un poco de joyería te verás perfecta –ella asintió y tomo el suéter que sostenía entre mis manos- ya arreglado el asunto, vete a dar un baño. Yo limpio todo esto –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios- ¿sí?

-Solo porque dijiste que tu ibas a limpiar –la vi y después vi mi reloj- ¿Cómo es que ya son las seis y media de la mañana?

-El tiempo pasa cuando escoges ropa~

-En eso tienes razón, Kotori-chan –con eso dicho, me encamine a la bañera para tomar un relajante baño. Lo peor que puede pasar es que me quede dormida en la bañera.

* * *

 _40 minutos de maquillaje y peinados después._

\- ¿Qué tal me veo ahora? –le pregunte a mi querida amiga que se veía satisfecha con su trabajo.

Me coloque la falta, la blusa, y el suéter como habíamos acordado; Pero de acompañamiento me coloque unas pulseras en la mano derecha y unos aretes de plata pequeños; Unas medias de invierno color marrón cubrían mis piernas por arriba de la rodilla, y unos zapatos tipo lagers negros; Mi cabello se encontraba atado con una trenza hecha por la misma Kotori-chan.

-Te ves hermosa –orgullosa se alejó un poco para que me levantara de la cama donde me estuvo arreglando- sé que ya te viste en el espejo, pero, Nozomi-chan ¡estas bellísima!

-Todo se lo debo a mi diseñadora favorita, ¿no? –le sonreí agradecida.

\- ¿¡Porque no me invitaron, nya!? –aquella era la voz enérgica y algo molesta de la menor de la casa.

Todo paso en cámara lenta, Rin-chan se lanzó para darme uno de esos abrazos de osos. Retrocedí por puro impulso, no quería que arruinara todo el trabajo de Kotori-chan. Pero era inevitable, la energía de la chica gato era tanta que no podía alejarme lo suficiente de ella como para evitar ser derrumbada.

\- ¡No! –el ensordecedor y desesperado grito de la Minami se escuchó sonar por la habitación- ¡Rin-chan, no!

* * *

-No puedo creer que te lanzaras a salvarme. Gracias, Kotori-chan –desde el comedor de mi apartamento, vi a mi salvadora que sonreía adolorida.

-De nada, Nozomi-chan –soltó un suspiro y acaricio su estómago- Quién diría que Rin-chan tacleara de esa manera.

-Ya te pedí perdón, nya –hablo la pelinaranja que recién llegaba con dos tazas de café en su mano derecha y en su mano izquierda traía otra- tomen el café de la disculpa, nya.

-No te echo la culpa, se lo efusiva que puedes llegar a ser –la peligris tomo un sorbo de la taza de café que recién había traído la menor- esta rico el café, Rin-chan.

-Después de esa tacleada, cualquier cosa es buena –dije en burla al tomar un sorbo del café.

\- ¡Que ya pedí perdón! –grito cuando se sentó en la mesa. Alzo sus brazos al cielo y los sacudió- ¡Rin-chan lo lamenta, lo lamenta mucho! –junto sus palmas en dirección a la peligris- ¡de veras!

-Q-que no es nada, enserio –la sonrisa nerviosa de la Minami apareció con esa acción- ¿verdad, Nozomi-chan?

\- ¿Cómo quieres que perdone a alguien que quiso arruinar mi bella imagen? –solté una tenue risita burlona.

-Eso me recuerda, nya -paso de pedir perdón a cruzar los brazos y fruncir el ceño- ¡Yo hubiera ayudado en el vestuario de Nozomi-chan!

-No queríamos despertarte -le Sonreí y acaricié su cabeza- no dormiste la noche pasada por estar pensando en Hanayo-kun, ¿verdad? -su mirada nerviosa fue mi respuesta- ¿ves? No podía despertarte si apenas conciliaste el sueño.

-A-aun así...-en un intento de parecer relajada, rasco su la punta de su nariz.

-No tienes por qué fingir, Rin-chan -hablo Kotori-chan con su tierna sonrisa- somos amigas, ¿no?

La pequeña y linda Rin. No sabía que decir o hacer. Su miraba divagaba entre nosotras y la mesa, y de la mesa alrededor de la casa.

Después de un rato soltó un pesado suspiro y recargo su cara contra la mesa- ¿y qué puedo hacer? –la ausencia de su muletilla era indicio de que hablaba enserio- Desde ese día, Kayochin no me ha hablado. Pensé en mandarle un mensaje, pero…

-Quieres que él te busque, ¿verdad? –no pude más que verla de manera comprensiva.

-Sí, es lo que quiero…-un enorme suspiro salió de sus labios- Kayochin es la persona en la que más confió en el mundo, yo hubiera peleado para que él se quedara. Pero el no hizo nada. Solo se fue con esa chica cara de muppet.

-Que insulto tan grande es ese; pero para los muppet –agrego Kotori-chan en un intento de que nuestra amiga nos mirara- ¿verdad, Rin-chan?

-Tienes razón, nya –soltó su muletilla con una voz ligera –incluso una rata de laboratorio es más agradable y tierna que esa chica –poco a poco se fue incorporando.

-Pensé que era la única que pensaba eso –al ver como la pelinaranja se iba acomodando a su posición anterior, una sonrisa relajada salió de mis labios- no entiendo cómo es que Hanayo-kun puede tenerla cerca, es muy desagradable por lo que me comento Kotori-chan.

-Es que lo es. Por un momento pensé que me arrancaría el brazo al verme tan cerca de Hanayo-kun –conociendo a la peligris, estoy más que segura que fingió esa reacción parecida a la de un escalofrío.

\- ¡Y tiene cuerpo de uva pasa, nya!

-Nos estamos desviando, chicas –por más divertido que fuera, mi deber como la mayor del grupo es controlarlas- Deberías simplemente hablar con Hanayo-kun. Él es tu mejor amigo desde que eran niños. ¿vas a permitir que una relación tan hermosa se vaya a la basura por una mujer?

Al puro estilo de una madre: la vi con una ceja alzada y una mueca en mis labios.

La joven Hoshizora parecía pensarse lo que le había dicho. No fue mucho, a decir verdad, ya tenía un discurso preparado con diálogos inteligentes y demás.

-Si viera a Kayochin en este momento, le diría como me siento –su mirada me demostraba lo segura que estaba de sus palabras.

Tal parece que sus palabras fueron escuchadas por algún ser divino, pues ante la mirada tierna de Kotori-chan y de mi inquisidora vista, el timbre del apartamento comenzó a sonar.

-Parece que es tu día de suerte, gatita -dije y después me levanté para ir a abrir la puerta.

Sin más abrí la puerta, revelando tras de esta, a un pelinaranjo y a un castaño.

Les Sonreí a ambos, aunque en el fondo quería llevarme a Hanayo-kun a un cuarto lejano y hacerlo confesar cada uno de sus pecados.

Ambos tuvieron reacciones diferentes al verme: Honoka-kun me sonreía amigablemente y Hanayo-kun se encontraba un poco más sonrojado de lo normal.

-Pasen chicos, no se queden ahí -me hice a un lado para que pasarán.

-Te ves hermosa, Nozomi-chan -hablo el ojiazul con una clara sonrisa al momento de entrar.

-Gracias. Kotori-chan me ayudo a vestirme -le comenté y vi como el castaño ingresaba a la casa sin saludarme.

En otros días, lo hubiera regresado para que me saludara, pero... Al verlo como temblaba, no quise hacerlo. Él se dirigió hasta donde estaba Rin-chan, se paró enfrente de ella y respiraba agitado.

-Rin-chan...-comenzó a hablar- ¿P-podemos hablar?

En vez de su energética respuesta, únicamente se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación. El castaño la siguió en respuesta

Mi primera reacción fue querer ir a escucharlos, pero, una mano me detuvo al ponerse sobre mi hombro.

-Nozomi-chan -la voz del pelinaranjo me obligo a verlo- ¿Qué tal si vamos a pasear en lo que empieza tu cita con el rubio?

-Pero...-quería dialogar, pero, al ver los ojos de Honoka-kun, no tuve de otra más que acatar.

Había algo que él sabía y no me quería decir. Ni Kotori-chan parecía tener alguna idea sobre el tema.

Con pesar me fui junto con ellos del apartamento.

* * *

 _POV Rin_

Nunca he sentido esto por Kayochin... Sé que el tímido por naturaleza, pero, ¿es normal que no buscara quedarse conmigo?

Al llegar a la habitación, entramos y el cerro la puerta tras de él. El seguía más nervioso que otras veces, en cambio yo... Me quede viéndolo, esperando una reacción de su parte.

\- ¡L-Lo lamento! -soltó y se inclinó frente a mí- ¡Fui un tonto, lo que le sigue a un tonto!

Opte por guardar silencio. Este momento lo había repasado muchas veces en mi memoria la noche pasada. Las posibilidades en las que el viniera y me pidiera perdón las veía escasas, pues soy yo la que lo busca y el no suele hacerlo.

-S-sé que debí quedarme contigo, pero... Sakura-san es...-seguía inclinado, su voz se entrecortada- es muy insistente. ¡A-aun así, yo!

Mi corazón de gato se hizo pequeño al ver unas lágrimas que caían al piso.

-Kayochin...-Sonreí levemente y con mi mano levante su cara- Rin-chan no puede ver a su Kayochin llorando -sin esperar respuesta, lo abrace fuertemente.

Kayochin por unos segundos parecía sorprendido, pero después correspondió con afecto mi abrazo.

-R-Rin-chan –mi lindo castaño lloriqueaba en mi hombro y lo único que podía hacer por el en ese momento era acariciar su espalda- L-lo lamento…

-Te perdono, Kayochin- cuando dejé de escuchar su llanto, fui alejándolo un poco de nuestro abrazo para poder ver sus amatistas. La esclerótica de su ojo se encontraba rojo de lo que había estado llorando- para mí es muy importante que hayas venido a hablar conmigo, enserio.

-Gracias –una tenue sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Su sonrisa me fue contagiosa, me sentía más relajada. El peso de mis hombros se desvaneció en un instante.

-Kayochin, eres un tonto, pero un tonto al que quiero mucho –tome su mejilla derecha con mi mano y sonriendo la acaricie- tardaste mucho en venir o llamar, nya.

-No sabía que hacer –parecía a gusto con el mi pulgar acariciando su mejilla- de no ser por Honoka-kun…

\- ¿Honoka-kun fue a hablar contigo? –ladee la cabeza un poco confundida y el asintió- ¿Cómo fue que…?

-Vino esta mañana a mi casa, y hablo conmigo acerca del error tan grande que había cometido contigo, Rin-chan –carraspeo un poco y aleje mi mano de su rostro- dijo así: "Hanayo-kun, no puedes hacerle eso a Rin-chan, ¿Qué no están saliendo? ¡respétala un poco más!"

Abrí la boca sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando, nya… ¿Kayochin pensaba que él y yo…? ¿¡Como sucedió sin que me diera cuenta!?

Tal vez sea porque siempre estamos juntos…

 _Rin-chan, ¿pasa algo?_

N-no es que me moleste nya, pero, ¿no debería pedírmelo antes de decirlo nya?

 _¿Te sientes mal? ¿quieres un vaso de agua?_

Kayochin y yo saliendo juntos eso es. es… ¡es genial!

Emocionada, vi con una enorme sonrisa a mi querido y adorable castaño que me veía confundida. Como buena chica gato que soy, me lance sobre él y lo abrace como sin importarme que caímos contra el piso.

\- ¿R-Rin-chan? –el me vio confundido y yo únicamente le sonreí abiertamente- ¿Q-que pasa?

-Amo mucho a Kayochin, ¡mucho, mucho! –grite alegre con el debajo de mi- ¡te voy a hacer un bebe, nya!

\- ¡R- ¡Rin-chan, así no es cómo funciona la anatomía! –su gritito afeminado me causo mucha gracia.

Ah, mi tierno Kayochin, ¿Qué haría yo sin él?

* * *

 _ **¡Y lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el capítulo del domingo! Por poco y se me olvidaba subirlo… n_nU**_

 _ **Posiblemente algunos pensaran que el cómo se reconciliaron Hanayo y Rin fue algo simple… pero mi corazoncito no aguantaba verlos peleados TnT**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo, será la esperada cita de Eli y Nozomi, ¿Cómo creen que les ira a esos dos? Solo les puedo adelantar… de que va a ser algo divertido.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	13. ¡Cuñada! ¿Como estas?

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

 _10: 30 am_

 _Café "Viento"_

Las risas de los niños resonaban tranquilamente en el establecimiento donde estaba junto a mis dos mejores amigos. Los pisos de madera eran cruzados por nuevos clientes, meseros que atendían, y de comensales que apenas estaban partiendo a la salida.

El lugar era cálido, incogible. Bastaba con entrar para que te envolviera su calmada excelencia. Sus paredes marrones oscuro alumbradas con lámparas y un candelabro me parecieron encantadores. Las ventanas de vidrio eran el complemento perfecto para esas mesas y sillas antiguas que destacaban por los adornos en la recarga espaldas y ese color café como el de un pardo.

Al momento en el que entramos, fuimos recibidos por una mesera de corto y desordenado pelinaranja, unos tonos más claros que el de nuestro acompañante. Sus ojos eran ambarinos casi como los de Kotori-chan, pero estos detonaban un destello de determinación incluso aun mayor que la de Honoka-kun. La joven vestía unos pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos y chaleco, y camisa anaranjada.

La verdad me pareció un poco extraño, por lo general las meseras visten un vestido o alguna variación de este, pero esta chica no parecía incomoda con su atuendo.

-Buenos días, bienvenidos a "Viento". Soy Tachibana Hibiki, seré su mesera el día de hoy –con una enorme sonrisa alzo tres dedos de su mano derecha- ¿mesa para tres?

-Sí, solo tres –contesto Honoka-kun con una sonrisa parecida a la de la chica.

-Síganme, por favor- se dio la vuelta y con los menús.

En lo que seguíamos a la pelinaranja hacia nuestra mesa que parecía ser la que estaba junto a la ventana. Vi a mi peligris amiga que sonreía satisfecha.

-Kotori-chan –cerca de ella murmure- ¿tú qué opinas de ella? Eres mesera experta desde que estábamos en secundaria, así que dame tu opinión.

-Si la pregunta es que, si me pareció extraño que no llevara vestido, la respuesta es si–murmuro a la par mía- pero fuera de eso, me parece una mesera buena y con carisma.

-La opinión de una profesional –solté una leve risita y al llegar a nuestra mesa, la señorita Tachibana movió silla tras otra para que nos pudiéramos sentar.

-Por favor –con cierta elegancia señalo las sillas alineadas para sentarnos. Acatamos su indicación y nos sentamos como buenos niños- aquí tienen sus cartas. ¿Que desean tomar? El día de hoy tenemos una nueva variación de nuestro café expresó. De la variación Geisha. –nos preguntó y ofreció tras entregarnos los menús- En la taza, el Geisha Esmeralda despliega una agradable dulzura, claridad y un sabor brillante que puede variar desde bayas, cítricos, mango, papaya, melocotón, piña, guayaba, y jazmín. Bastante variado para algunos paladares- su voz detonaba lo entusiasmada que se sentía al hablar de aquella bebida.

-A mí me apetece pedir una taza de ese café –hablo el ojiazul que asintió ante la idea de experimentar cosas nuevas.

\- " _Olvide que Honoka estudia gastronomía. Eso explica ese brillo en sus ojos" –_ pensé mientras le sonreía a él y a la mesera- ¿a mí me puede traer un capuchino de vainilla? –ante mi pregunta y petición, la chica asintió ligeramente.

-Cheesecake y un café americano, por favor –pidió la peligris con su espléndida sonrisa.

-Entendido –la joven mesera tomo apuntes en su libreta- Mi nombre es Tachibana Hibiki, el día de hoy seré su mesera. De necesitar algo, no duden en pedírmelo –con eso dicho, se dio media vuelta partiendo de la mesa a la cocina donde imagine que levantaría el pedido.

-La chica me simpatiza –comento nuestro pelinaranjo acompañante- ¿ustedes que piensan?

-Pienso que serias así si fueras mujer –agregue en sintonía de la sonrisa de Honoka-kun- Kotori-chan piensa que es buena mesera.

-Es que es verdad –la peligris asintió un poco- ganas no me faltan de pedirle su número por si algún día se ofrece.

-Deberías –hablo el pelinaranjo- aunque, ¿si recuerdan por qué estamos aquí?

\- ¿Que no estamos para molestar a Nozomi-chan antes de su cita con Eli-san? –al igual que la del ojiazul, mi querida mejor amiga también sonreía maliciosamente.

-Si esperan que me sonroje como ustedes dos, pequeños pollitos, pues no pasara –con una calmada mirada les sonreí- es una cita con Elicchi, ¿qué tiene eso de malo o vergonzoso?

-De que es raro que te vistieras tan bien, e intuyo que te levantaste temprano y despertaste a Kotori-chan para que te ayudara a escoger ese atuendo –señalo el joven Kousaka aun con su sonrisa maliciosa- ¿o me equivoco?

\- ¿Hay algo de perturbador en querer verse bien? –aun calmada vi como nuestra camarera llegaba y dejaba los pedidos en la mesa- gracias, Tachibana-san –le sonreí amablemente.

-Es un placer –ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿necesitan algo más? –los tres en la mesa negamos ante su pregunta- si me necesitan, no duden en llamarme –con eso dicho, se fue a atender otras mesas.

-Solo nos estas cambiando el tema –comento la pajarita que con un tenedor tomo un trozo de su cheseecake y lo metió casi de inmediato en su boca- acepta que estas nerviosa por tu cita con Eli-san.

-Lo estaba en la noche y hasta hace poco –dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- pero ahora lo que me preocupa más es nuestra pequeña gatita.

\- ¿Por eso no estas nerviosa? ¡Va! Son solo excusas tuyas- como un niño chiquito, Honoka-kun se cruzó de brazos- esta con Hanayo-kun, ellos dos arreglaran sus diferencias, lo sé.

\- ¿Porque estas tan seguro? -lo vi con la ceja alzada. El rio como si hubiera hecho una travesura- ¿qué es lo que me ocultan ustedes dos? –mis dudas de hicieron más grandes al ver como esos dos se miraban como cómplices de alguna fechoría.

-Hanayo-kun fue a hablar con Honoka-kun a petición mía, eso es todo –la peligris hablo mientras le daba otro mordisco a su postre y le daba un sorbo a su bebida- solo es eso.

\- ¿Cómo paso eso sin que me enterara? –ladee la cabeza sin comprender- más bien, ¿porque mandas a Hanayo-kun con Honoka-kun?

-Porque soy como su hermano mayor –orgulloso por sus palabras, el joven Kousaka bebió de su café- y por eso merezco este delicioso café –alzo la taza y volvió a tomar de ella.

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido –solté un suspiro- me hubieran dicho tal vez... –no logre terminar mi frase pues mi celular comenzó a sonar y al ver el nombre de quien llamaba en el indicador, no dude en contestar –Elicchi, hola –una boba sonrisa apareció en mis labios al mencionar su nombre, sin contar de mi entusiasmada voz.

-Quien fuera Eli-san para que me contestara así –comento la peligris a modo de burla, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que en la otra línea la escucharan.

-Exacto, cuando yo le marco me manda por un tubo por no ser un rubio de ojo azul –agrego el pelinaranjo en el mismo tono que la pajarita.

Ante sus comentarios, los dos comenzaron a reír fuertemente y las burlas no tardaron en venir.

-Ustedes dos, basta –un tenue pero no visible sonrojo se asomó por mis mejillas al intentar callarlos. Nos veían de distintas partes del lugar. Incluso llegue a divisar a un alto joven albino de ojos amatistas que cruzado de brazos no dejaba de sonrojarse.

- _No es problema, Nozomi –_ hablo el rubio del otro lado de la línea- _la verdad son muy graciosos._

 _-_ Elicchi, tu no me ayudas –solté un suspiro y continúe viendo a mis amigos que proseguían con sus burlas.

-Eli-san, por favor, se amable con Nozomi-chan~, ¿Si~? –solté un gruñido ante esas palabras de la ojiambar.

- _Y yo que pensé que Umi hace burlas extrañas –_ ahora era el rubio el que reía como un pequeño niño.

\- ¡Hey, güerito, por favor, que pueda caminar al día siguiente! –un tic en el ojo digno de la pajarita apareció en mi ojo al momento en el que el pelinaranja abrió la boca para decir aquello.

\- ¡Oh! Me cansé –solté en un bufido y vi directamente a mis amigos- Minami, ¿enserio quieres hacer eso? ¿tengo que recordarte eso de mientras más calladitas más lindas se ven las damitas como tú? –al momento en el que dije eso, levante mi mano izquierda e hice la mímica de apretar algo. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, la joven dejo de reír y cubrió sus pechos rápidamente- tú no te salvas, Kousaka. ¿Crees que no sé cómo molestar a un hombre? –subí unos centímetros mi mano e hice como si apretara las mejillas del pelinaranjo que de inmediato dejo de reír- ¿qué les cuesta ser ordenados? Ahora terminen lo que pidieron y que no quede nada, ¿entendido? –espete y ellos acataron la indicación.

- _Nozomi, puedes dar miedo cuando te lo propones –_ la voz fingida de miedo de Elicchi me causo cierta risa.

-No sabes mentir, Elicchi~ -hable divertida- no soy tan mala como piensas.

- _Eso tendríamos que verlo después –el soltó una leve risita- pero, en fin, ya te estoy esperando aquí, ¿vas a llegar pronto?_

 _-_ Haber empezado por eso –me levante de la mesa sin soltar mi teléfono y tome mi fiel bolsa- estaré ahí en cinco minutos o siete.

- _Te espero. Nos vemos, Nozomi_ –con eso dicho, se cortó la llamada.

-Honoka-kun –de un respingo, el pelinaranjo atendió mi llamada- tú pagas, ¿verdad? –el asintió con cierto miedo- perfecto, ¡nos vemos después!

* * *

Me fui del lugar casi corriendo. Di vuelta a la derecha en la esquina y seguí derecho, otra vuelta, pero esta vez a la izquierda dos veces en sus diferentes esquinas.

Sé que no es bueno correr entre las calles por los diferentes accidentes que podrían pasar, pero en ese preciso momento, no me importaba, quería llegar a donde estaba el.

Cuando por fin llegue a nuestro punto de unión, opte por detenerme para poder respirar algo de oxigeno que ya me faltaba metros atrás.

Nos encontrábamos a unos seis metros de distancia, pero pude distinguir la ropa que llevaba. Unos jeans tipo relaxed conjugado con una chamarra con el área del torso en un gris oscuro y en el área de los brazos era completamente azul.

Al compás de su cabello que bailaba con el viento, me fui acercando al sigilosamente.

- _"¿Con quién estará hablando?" –_ pensé al verlo con el celular en la mano y una sonrisa... no sabría decir si es fraternal o simplemente una sonrisa amable. Me detuve al lado de él, esperando a que terminara.

-Entiendo, iré por ti, te lo prometo –con eso dicho, colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en la bolsa de su chamarra- Nozomi, ¿cómo estás? –giro la cabeza para verme y con una sonrisa me saludo- ¿llevas mucho ahí?

-Para nada –negué con la cabeza- llegue hace poco, pero parecías ocupado, así que decidí esperar –en menos de un segundo, su cara cambio a una apenada- ¿pasa algo, Elicchi?

-Eh nada realmente, pero...-soltó un carraspeo tenuemente sonrojado y desvió la mirada- solo que acabo de notar que te ves muy linda el día de hoy –fuera de sonrojarme con su comentario, no pude más que sonreír abiertamente y tomar su brazo en posesión- ¿N-Nozomi?

-Elicchi es muy amable~ -asentí y me aferré a su brazo- me has alegrado el día con ese comentario, ¿lo sabes?

\- ¿Q-que clase de contestación es esa? –nervioso desvió la mirada, pero después me vio con una tenue sonrisa- aun que me alegra haberlo dicho.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? –asentí un par de veces- ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? Usted ordene, mi capitán.

-De hecho, quería pedirte un favor...-musito con cierta pena.

* * *

 _-En el aeropuerto-_

\- ¿Así que vendremos a recoger a tu hermanita? –le pregunte aun sujeta de su brazo.

-Si. Lo lamento, esto no es lo que tenía planeado –el rubio ladeo su cabeza con cierta pena- no pensé que llegaría por estas fechas. Papá me había dicho que por mediados del próximo mes ella estaría en la ciudad. Ignoro a que se deberá ese cambio tan repentino.

-Me encantaría conocer a tu linda hermanita –hable con toda la verdad del mundo- aunque si es tan seria y amargada como tú, ¿cómo poder soportar a un Elicchi multiplicado por dos?

-Eso no es verdad –frunció levemente el ceño y me dio pequeño golpe en la cabeza- Arisa es más...

\- ¡Eli-oniisan! –el sonoro grito de una niña se hizo escuchar en el aeropuerto.

Ante semejante grito digno de Kousaka Honoka, una joven de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules no menor de trece años se abalanzo sobre el ruso para abrazarlo sin piedad. El lado positivo es que solté el brazo de Elicchi y de que ellos no cayeron contra el piso gracias al balance del mismo Elicchi.

\- ¡Hermano! –volvió a gritar la joven rubia mientras que mi ojiazul amigo sonreía.

¡Eh ahí la sonrisa que tenía hace unos momentos!

-Arisa, también es un placer verte –con delicadeza la aparto y acaricio su cabeza- ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje? –pregunto el rubio mayor- ¿y tus maletas?

-Perfectamente bien, Eli-oniisan. Mis maletas llegaran después, papá dijo que viajara únicamente con lo necesario y que él se encargaría de que mis cosas estuvieran aquí en tres días –ella asintió y se giró para verme- es un placer conocerte –con esa linda sonrisa no pude evitar conmoverme y querer abrazarla como si no hubiera mañana.

-Arisa, ella es Toujo Nozomi. Una amiga y compañera de la universidad –Elicchi me señalo con su mano y la joven rubia me abrazo, así como si nada.

\- ¡Nozomi-oneechan! –como si no fuera nada decirme así, recargo su cabeza sobre mis pechos.

Sé que parece obvio, pero tarde un poco en procesar que esos dos son hermanos. No tanto por que la hermana de Elicchi tenga un tono de cabello más parecido al oro blanco, o porque su tono de piel fuera más claro. Si no fue por sus actitudes tan distintas: Elicchi de primera instancia no es una persona sumamente cálida cuando lo conoces, es cuando convives con el que se vuelve agradable, pero... su hermana es un mundo de distancia, ella parecía tan simpática e incluso cuando me saludo pude notar el cariño con el que me hablaba.

-El placer es mío, Arisa-chan –no me sentía incomoda porque gracias a sus genes era lo suficientemente alta como para estar a la par de mis pechos. Se veía tan linda que no quería interrumpir ese momento- bienvenida a Japón.

-Es un gran placer estar aquí –parecía un pequeño perrito acunado en el seno materno- son tan grandes y calientitos~

-A-Arisa, contrólate –solté una leve risita al ver a Elicchi con ese tenue sonrojo.

-No es problema, Elicchi. Arisa-chan es muy... ¡Arisa-chan! –solté un gritito al sentir y ver como la que consideré una palomita blanca estaba moviendo mis pechos con sus pequeñas manos.

\- ¡Son tan grandes! ¡Quiero tener unas así! –con cada palabra iba moviendo aún más mis preciados pechos.

\- ¡E-Elicchi, detén a tu hermana! –le pedí con una terrible vergüenza de no solo ser el objeto de diversión de una adolecente, sino porque varias personas en el aeropuerto nos veían como bichos raros o se reían de las acciones de Arisa-chan.

\- ¿C-como quieres que haga eso? –el pobre al igual que yo no sabía qué hacer.

Pienso que más bien era la impresión que el hecho de no saber qué hacer.

No sé cuánto tiempo los toco y movió sin pena o temor a la opinión pública. De lo que, si estoy segura, es que las soltó cuando estuvo conforme con su trabajo.

-Ah~ que enorme satisfacción –por fin, la joven rusa dejo de toquetear mis pechos y parecía muy alegre.

-Ya entiendo por qué las chicas se asustan cuando hago eso… -coloque mis brazos alrededor de mis pechos con el fin de protegerlos por si la pequeña rubia intentaba tocarlos de nuevo.

-Arisa –pudiera ser que la voz de Elicchi sonaba dura, pero era todo lo contrario a lo que su cara representaba. Se le notaba claramente avergonzado y sus mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas- discúlpate con Nozomi, ella no tiene la culpa de tus extrañas fantasías.

-Oh~ Sí que eres un amargado, hermano mayor –Arisa-chan asintió un poco y tomo la mano del mayor- ¿Qué no es el sueño de todo extranjero tocar los pechos de una hermosa mujer?

-Claro que no –el ojiazul negó con la cabeza- compórtate.

\- ¿Sera que Eli-oniisan se puso celoso que yo tocara a su novia antes que él? –no sé si era su sonrisa o ese tono juguetón que provoco tanto en Elicchi como en mi un enorme sonrojo.

Por un segundo pensé que el rubio mayor contestaría, pero en vez de eso se quedó mudo. Así que… en la pena que tenia se me ocurrió una idea.

Se los he dicho antes, es el fin de mi vida hacer que las personas se sonrojen hasta puntos descomunales, y en especial el siempre serio y reservado Ayase Eli.

-Arisa-chan, ¿Qué no ves que tu hermano ni a "segunda base" ha llegado conmigo? –con una fingida y creíble cara de tristeza vi a la menor- con suerte y me deja tomar su mano cuando vamos caminando por la calle –solo me faltaba el pañuelo para hacerlo más creíble.

-No sé porque no me sorprende del mi hermano mayor –la pequeña rusa asintió con la cabeza y tomo mi mano entre las suyas para hacerme una promesa- pero te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que hablare con él y hare que cambie su manera de ser –sus ojos detonaban la determinación con la que hablaba.

Así que asentí levemente y mantuve mi mano sujeta a la suya.

-Arisa-chan, eres la mejor cuñada que alguien puede tener –le sonreí enternecida de que creyera en mi cuento de hadas- Elicchi, deberías aprender algo de tu hermanita –vi como mi compañero estaba más rojo que un tomate, incluso podía ver humo salir de sus orejas.

No contesto simplemente se mantuvo callado y rojo tanto de su cara como de sus mejillas.

-A falta del éxito obtenido –solté un suspiro y después reí un poco- por más que me guste admirar a Elicchi así de sonrojado, creo que debes de tener hambre después de un vuelo tan largo, ¿verdad, Arisa-chan? –la menor asintió enérgicamente.

-Me leíste la mente, Nozomi-oneechan –sus ojos brillaban como si fueran estrellas- tengo muchas ganas de probar las maravillas de este país.

-Y lo harás Arisa-chan. Para tus conocimientos, soy la mejor guía turística del mundo –le guiñe el ojo y con su mano derecha sujeta de la mía nos encaminamos a la salida del aeropuerto- primero te enseñare a tomar el autobús en esta ciudad, ¿sí?

\- ¡Me encanta la idea! –salto un poco mientras sus ojos no dejaban de brillar con una intensidad abrumadora.

Antes de irnos, con una sonrisa me di media vuelta para ver al rubio que seguía pasmado en el lugar –Elicchi –lo llamé suavemente y el acatado casi saltando se su posición- anda vamos, ¿o quieres quedarte ahí todo el día?

Con eso dicho continuamos hacia la salida con Arisa-chan sujeta de mi mano. A los pocos segundos sentí que a la par mía se encontraba Elicchi aun sonrojado, pero con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Arisa-chan es la niña más linda que puedan imaginar, se los juro. Donde unos ven un solo transporte público, ella ve un mundo de oportunidades: En vez de sentirse incomoda por la cantidad de gente que inundaban el autobús, ella estaba sonriendo y veía hacia afuera de la ventana, saludando a las personas que pasan por las calles.

Por su parte, Elicchi paso de estar sonrojado como un camión de bomberos para sonreír con cariño al ver a su hermana tan entusiasta.

Pensé en llevarla a un buen restaurante, pero entonces recordé que no hay mejor lugar para comer comida del lugar que en los puestos de comida. Así que en cuanto nos bajamos del autobús dirija nuestro andar hacia el parque donde sabía que encontraríamos un montón de puestos para comer algo y beber un refresco.

\- ¡Es hermoso! ¡Quiero todo! –grito Arisa-chan con una enorme sonrisa y agitando los brazos casi salto sobre la mesa donde nos íbamos a sentar- ¡Eli-oniisan, Nozomi-oneechan, vamos, vamos!

-Sí que tu hermana es diferente a ti, Elicchi –ambos nos encontrábamos a unos metros de distancia de donde la pequeña rusa agitaba los brazos.

-Lo es, y eso me alegra, créemelo –el soltó un suspiro y conmigo al lado, llegamos a la mesa donde su hermana seguía asombrada por lo que veía- Arisa, dime, ¿Qué quieres que te compre?

\- ¡Quiero todo! ¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo! –asintió varias veces y extendió la mano en la espera del dinero- lees traeré algo delicioso, lo juro.

El rubio parecía dudarlo, pero entonces saqué mi cartera de mi fiel bolsa y le di el dinero a Arisa-chan.

-Confió en tus capacidades, Arisa-chan –ella volvió a asentir y se fue dispara hacia los puestos mientras Elicchi y yo tomamos asiento en la mesa que había escogido la menor- ¿Por qué dudaste? –alcé la ceja al momento en el que lo vi y el únicamente sonrió de lado.

-Arisa aún no lee bien el japonés e incluso tiene problemas con algunas pronunciaciones, no me sorprende que nos traiga algo extraño de alguno de los puestos –con eso dicho, solté una leve risita- ¿dije algo gracioso?

-Para nada, Elicchi, es solo que esa faceta tuya de hermano mayor me parece cautivadora –recargue mi mejilla derecha sobre mi mano dominante mientras un leve sonrojo se volvía a asomar sobre el ruso.

-Eso fue inesperado –con ciertos nervios, rasco su mejilla y sonrió un poco- pero viniendo de ti, es un alago que aceptare con gusto.

-Al menos eres, un poco sincero –utilicé mis dedos índice y pulgar de mi mano izquierda e hice que casi se juntaran haciendo referencia a lo que dije- no como cierta pelirroja que conozco.

\- ¿Hablas de Maki? –al asentir ante su pregunta, soltó un suspiro- nunca pensé que se metería en semejantes cosas. Bueno, Maki nunca ha sido el tipo de chica que se interese por los hombres o incluso las mujeres. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que era asexual –entrecerró sus ojos como pensando en dicha posibilidad.

-Pues lo que no le es indiferente son los hombres –al unisón, ambos suspiramos- a lo que me lleva a preguntas, ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene Umi-kun y Maki-chan? No es exactamente normal que de la nada se ponga tan cariñosa con él y casi se lo quiera comer con los ojos.

-Es el misterio que he intentado descifrar desde hace años –frunció un poco el ceño- Maki y yo nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo, pero ella conoció antes a Umi, y no sé cómo empezó todo ese espectáculo que hacen cuando se ven o están juntos. Es como ver a un caballero y a su princesa escarlata.

-Pensé que yo era la única que opinaba lo mismo –me acomode en la silla y levante el dedo índice de mi mano derecha- no puedes verlos y no pensar "son la pareja perfecta" –el siguiente en ser levantado fue mi dedo medio- coquetean sin pena alguna y eso que Umi-kun se sonroja como loco cuando está al lado de Kotori-chan.

-Espera, ¿Umi se sonroja y se pone extremadamente nervioso cuando está al lado de Kotori-san? –el alzo la ceja y yo asentí- vaya, eso es nuevo. No suele ponerse así al menos que alguien le guste.

\- ¿Eso ha pasado antes? –lo mire con cierta duda y el asintió levemente.

-Hace mucho. Cada vez que esa chica se acercaba a él, se ponía sumamente nervioso e incluso llego a caerse de un árbol mientras jugábamos y esa chica pasaba enfrente de el –una nostálgica sonrisa salió de sus labios- aunque nunca vi a Maki tan molesta con Umi.

\- ¿Por la chica? ¿Entonces en algún momento de su vida, a Maki-chan le gustaba Umi-kun? –me quede pensativa- sí que es un nuevo descubrimiento.

-Y fue tanto divertido como raro vivirlo –aun con cierta nostalgia rasco la punta de su nariz.

\- ¿Y qué paso con esa chica? ¿Umi-kun y ella salieron juntos? –mi curiosidad estaba en aumento. Al conocer más sobre el peliazul, podría plantear una estrategia que funcione para que tanto Kotori-chan como el estén juntos en un futuro cercano.

-Éramos unos niños en aquel entonces, bueno, pubertos –se acomodó en su silla y prosiguió- Umi nunca tuvo el valor de declararle sus sentimientos a esa chica y ella se mudó de la ciudad.

-Vaya, lo lamento por Umi-kun –fruncí un poco el ceño- pero tú que lo conoces bien, ¿Qué lo diferencia de esta situación? ¿Y si nunca acepta sus sentimientos?

-He ahí la diferencia, Umi acepta sus sentimientos, aunque no lo diga –ladee mi cabeza con cierta confusión- cuando a él le gustaba la otra chica, nunca hablo de ella más que tres veces. En este caso, no deja de hablar de Minami-san o de sacarla en algún tema, aunque trate de algo trivial como lavar ropa. La cuestión es: ¿tendrá oportunidad el con Minami-san?

-La tiene –el rubio parecía confundido con mis palabras- Elicchi, tú la has visto, es obvio a que a Kotori-chan le gusta Umi-kun–su cara de desconcierto me daba a entender que no se había dado cuenta- Elicchi, debes de dejar de un cubo de hielo o más bien un glaciar, esto es importante.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que no suelo fijarme en eso –su cara de inocencia como la de un niño chiquito me pareció encantadora- pero, en fin, si a Umi le gusta Kotori-san y viceversa, ¿Qué se los impide?

-Me temo que ellos mismos de lo impiden –solté mi tercero o cuarto suspiro por esos dos- Umi-kun es demasiado cercano a Maki-chan, y Kotori-chan y Honoka-kun son inseparables desde que los conozco.

-Eso me lleva preguntar algo, ¿Qué son Kotori-san y Kousaka-san? –ladeo la cabeza y espero a mi respuesta.

-Ellos son inseparables eso te puedo decir a breves rasgos –una nostálgica sonrisa apareció en mis labios al recordar el cuándo los conocí- sé que es algo confuso, pero lo entenderás con el tiempo

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso? –parecía un infante que no entendía un problema de matemáticas.

No es tan complicado, Kotori-chan ama a Honoka-kun, no es nada fuera del otro mundo. Se conocen desde una tierna edad, es normal ese cariño y más en su situación.

-Como te dije, estuve en tu situación –divertida al verlo así, pique su nariz y el de inmediato la arrugo- ¿será que debo contarte la verdad que muchos ignoran? –mi voz se había engrosado y cambie mis facciones a unas más serias para que el rubio se asustara un poco.

\- ¿Cuál verdad? ¿Por qué tanto suspenso? –era como un pequeño gatito esperando a que le dieran la comida. Se le notaba las ansias de saber aquel secreto no tan oculto.

\- ¡Llegue! –Arisa-chan hacia aparición en la escena para aumentar el suspenso- traje _**Nattō. –**_ _Con una clara sonrisa de orgullo, coloco tres vasos blancos en la mesa- dice el señor de allá –señalo un puesto que se encontraba a unos 20 metros de nosotros- que o lo odias o lo amas._

 _\- ¿Qué esto no es soja fermentada con algún tipo de microrganismo? –el ruso parecía un tanto asqueado al ver las pegajosas y marrones bolitas como frijoles que contenía el vaso._

 _-Es del bacillus natto. De ahí se origina su nombre, Elicchi- tome el vaso y la cuchara que me había ofrecido Arisa-chan para comer- esto con arroz blanco y mostaza japonesa es una delicia para el desayuno –con la cuchara agarre un poco y lo metí a mi boca para masticarlo y tragarlo- es delicioso Arisa-chan, muchas gracias._

 _-No es anda, Nozomi-oneechan –ella asintió y vio a su hermano mayor que se les notaba a leguas que no quería comer de ese vaso- ¿tú no vas a comer, Eli-oniisan?_

 _-Bueno pues…-desvió la mirada como buscando algo-realmente yo…_

 _-Si Elicchi no se come su Nattō, no le contare nada –mi mirada fue interceptada por los sorprendidos ojos del ruso- tu sabes. Ayase-san, usted debe comerse todo si es que quiere que le cuente la verdad._

 _-Bien…-tomo aire y con su cuchara tomo una buena porción del Natto- p-provecho._

 _-Provechito –con una cómplice mirada vi a Arisa-chan que sonrió complacida- igual tu Arisa-chan, si no comes todo, no te comprare un helado del tamaño de esta mesa._

 _-Sí, Nozomi-oneechan –con ese asentimiento enérgico, comenzó a comer el Natto como si no hubiera mañana._

 _Sí que esos dos son fáciles de manipular. Aunque ahora me pongo a pensar, ¿Qué harían mis queridos amigos en ese preciso momento donde yo no los estaba observando?_

* * *

 _POV Normal._

 _-_ _En algún lugar de Akihabara-_

\- ¿Cómo crees que le está yendo a Nozomi-chan en su cita con el rubio? –pregunto el Kousaka que sonreía feliz por su mejor amiga.

-Imagino que bien. Eli-san es un completo caballero y se nota que le agrada. Tal vez lleguen a ser algo más que amigos alguna vez –un suave tono de ilusión salió de los labios de la Minami- ¿tú qué opinas?

-Que, si es feliz y él no la lastima, por mi está bien –caminando por las calles de Akihabara, el ojiazul tomo a su acompañante y la abrazo por detrás- solo que no creo que se compare con la felicidad que siento este día~

-Tu solo aprovechas cualquier motivo para abrazarme así –la joven rio un poco y detuvo su anta para acaricias las manos del joven- si sigues así, no podremos llegar a comer con mi mamá.

-Koto-mamá nos dijo que tenemos que llegar antes de la cena, mi querida pajarita –el rio como un pequeño niño y beso la cabeza de la peligris- aún falta mucho para dicho acontecimiento. Mientras tanto eres toda mía~

-Eso sonaría mal si no viniera de ti –Kotori se dio la vuelta para quedar enfrente de su pelinaranjo favorito- ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine y después nos vamos a la casa de mi mamá?

-Me gusta la idea –asintió y soltó a su acompañante para comenzar a caminar al lado de ella- de paso me cuentas como te fue en tus clases.

-Bien, teóricamente –mientras caminaban, ella sonrió ladinamente- sigo sin poder terminar el vestido de novia y es para la próxima semana.

-Tranquila, sé que lo lograras –la intento animar con su contagiosa sonrisa- eres una increíble diseñadora y coses como ninguna otra persona en el mundo. Cree en ti y en tus capacidades, y veras como todo sale de maravilla.

-Siempre puedo confiar en que estarás ahí para animar, Honoka-kun –soltó con un tenue suspiro- ¿Qué tal van tus clases?

-Oh si te contara, ¡esa vieja de comida francesa no deja de molestarme con el sabor! –al momento en el que pronuncio aquello, su acompañante soltó una leve risita-Kotori-chan, ¿tú crees que estoy mal? –pregunto un pelinaranjo que cual niño chiquito fruncía el ceño mientras con su acompañante ojiambar iban caminando sin apuro por las calles de Akihabara.

-Sí, tú debes cocinar lo que ella te pida. Sigue siendo tu maestra, Honoka-kun, eres demasiado terco con los maestros –la joven negó un poco con la cabeza- ellos son tus superiores, no te metas en problemas.

\- ¡Pero…! –se cruzó de brazos y negó varias veces- no tiene el derecho de hablarme de esa manera.

-Falta poco para que te cambien de maestra. Es una señora mayor que está a punto de jubilarse, ten un poco más de paciencia, ¿sí? –puede que llevaran media hablando sobre la profesora de economía doméstica del Kousaka, pero, aun así, Kotori no paraba de sonreírle comprensiva de la situación.

-Solo lo dices porque todos tus maestros te aman –el joven paso de fruncir el ceño a sonreír- bueno, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si eres un angelito.

-Tu solo sabes alagarme, ¿verdad? –claramente le ponía feliz que su pelinaranjo favorito le hablara de esa manera- de seguro le hablas así a otras chicas, ¿verdad?

-Para nada mi pequeño rayito de sol, tu eres la única –en manera de juramento, alzo su mano derecha y la coloco en su pecho mientras aun caminaban- yo solo alago de esa manera a Kotori-chan que es mi corazón.

\- ¿Y a esa chica pelirroja no le dices lo mismo? –con cierta duda y un poco de molestia al recordar el cómo se comportó su querido Honoka con la chica, detuvo su andar- no creas que no me he dado cuenta el cómo te miraba. Te estaba comiendo con la mirada.

-Kotori-chan, imaginas cosas –tranquilo, acaricio la cabeza de la peligris- ella tiene pareja, ¿no lo notaste?

\- ¿Te refieres a Umi-kun? –su magistral y mítico tic en el ojo hacia aparición al recordar el peliazul y la pelirroja coqueteaban sin inmutarse que estaban en un lugar público- tengo… tengo entendido de que son solo amigos.

\- ¿Amigos? No parecen eso, a decir verdad –el joven pelinaranjo alzo su ceja derecha y poso su dedo índice de su mano dominante en signo de que estaba pensando- digo, esa manera de actuar en el local no fue para nada normal.

-Son… algo extraños –la peligris soltó un pesado suspiro- pero él me dijo que no estaban saliendo, que únicamente son amigos…

\- ¿Y cuándo fue eso? –curioso se aventuró a preguntar- Kotori-chan, ¿será que estás buscando que me ponga celoso? Te advierto que el castigo será según la gravedad del asunto –antes de que su acompañante contestará, él ya la había tomado entre sus brazos y la elevo a unos centímetros del suelo.

\- ¡H-Honoka-kun, suéltame! –grito ella con un lindo y tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¡sabes que no me gusta que haga eso! –como una manera de no perder el equilibrio, recargo ambas manos en los hombros del joven Kousaka.

-Oh vamos pajarita, no es tan malo –sonriendo cual niño travieso se meció un poco.

-Hasta para eso eres idiota –una voz chillona y fastidiosa para el oído del Kousaka había hecho aparición justo atrás de la pareja.

Con cuidado, el pelinaranjo bajo a la peligris y le dirigió una confusa mirada a la pequeña pelinegra que lo veía con desagrado.

-Enana, ¿vienes sola? ¿acaso no te da miedo perdiste en una ciudad tan enorme? –contesto Honoka con cierta molestia.

\- ¿Acaso quieres otro de mi famoso Nico-Nico-ni puch? –le enseño su puño que temblaba como si contuviera algo y fuera hacer expulsado en cualquier momento- ¿lo ves? Quiere golpear algo y tú eres su objetivo.

\- ¿Sera que Yazawa-san quiere repetir lo de la última vez? –en efecto, Minami Kotori también le disgustara que la pelinegra se dirigiera de esa manera a la persona más importante para ella- créame cuando le digo que no me disgustaría hablar con usted de nueva cuenta y enseñarle a respetar a las demás personas- su ensombrecida mirada y lenta manera de hablar demostraba que hablaba enserio.

-N-n-o, claro que no, para nada –Nico negó varias veces con la cabeza, asustada de su posible futuro en manos de aquella ojiambar de mirada asesina.

\- ¡Nico-chan! –grito una pelirroja que se aproximaba rápidamente a donde estaba su mejor amiga y la pareja- ¿ahora que estás haciendo? –espeto con los brazos cruzados.

-No es nada, Maki-chan. Aquí la enana presente solo quería hacernos platica, ¿verdad? –hablo Honoka con una calmada manera de hablar mientras que la pelinegra se encogía y asentía rápidamente desde su posición.

\- ¿Kousaka-san? –la pelirroja parecía desconcertada con verlo. Si bien había visto que su amiga estaba hablando con alguien y diviso una cabellera anaranjada y una grisácea. Pero no imagino que fueran esos dos- B-buenas tardes… -ese nerviosismo característico que solía aparecer cuando estaba en presencia del ojiazul.

-Es un placer verte de nuevo. ¿Tsubasa-kun ya te ayudo con el papeleo? No me ha comentado nada al respecto –con esa amable forma de mirarla fue suficiente para que ella desviara la mirada y enrollara uno de los mechones de su pelo en su dedo índice de su mano dominante.

-S-sí, me ayudo bastante… -respondió lentamente con claro nerviosismo.

\- ¿Eres la chica del otro día, ¿verdad? –la Minami observo cuidadosamente a la menor que asintió con cuidado.

Algo en su interior le decía que aquella pelirroja sentía algo por su querido pelinaranjo. La había visto en aquel local, en el momento en el que frunció el ceño cuando su querido Kousaka había sido afectuosa con ella.

-Creo que no las presente adecuadamente. –el joven carraspeo un poco y sonriendo asintió- Nishikino Maki, te presento a Minami Kotori. Kotori-chan, te presento a Maki-chan –se sintió complacido cuando las presento. Aunque las jóvenes parecían todo menos felices.

-El placer es todo mío, Nishikino-san –la ojiambar opto por ser amable. No ganaría con ser descortés, aún.

-Lo mismo digo, Minami-san –la pelirroja asintió con algo de lentitud cabe decir.

\- ¿Y de donde se conocen? –se aventuró a preguntar la peligris que tomo con cierta posesión el brazo de su acompañante.

-A pues, Tsubasa-kun me pidió que lo acompañara a hacer unas delegaciones como presidente de la facultad de medicina. Y nos conocimos porque Tsubasa-kun está arreglando unos asuntos pendientes con Maki-chan acerca de sus estancias en el hospital, ¿verdad? –vio a la pelirroja que buscaba ayuda de su paralizada amiga pelinegra.

-E-eh si… -de nuevo aquel punzante sentimiento que solo aparecía en presencia del Kousaka- Kira-san fue muy amable en explicarme todo el procedimiento.

-Sí, Tsubasa-kun puede ser amable en muchas ocasiones –el rio y vio a la enana que seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna - ¿será que se murió? –curioso pico la cabeza de la Yazawa.

\- ¡Maki-chan, deja de comértelo con la mirada! –fue lo que Nico grito por inercia. Sus brazos se encontraban alzados y los balanceaba de una manera extraña- ¡Maki-chan, pervertida!

\- ¿¡Q-que clase de cosas dices, idiota!? –en defensa de su reputación, la Nishikino le dio tremendo golpe a la Yazawa- ¡I-D-I-O-T-A!

\- ¿Cómo que comerme con la mirada? –el pelinaranjo alzo la ceja confuso. No entendía del todo la expresión- no creo saber tan rico, ¿o sí?

\- " _Tu inocencia es un arma de doble filo, Honoka-kun" –_ la ojiambar negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba aquello-Es momento de irnos –paso de tomar el brazo del ojiazul a tomar su mano y comenzó a tirar de ella- mamá nos espera, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Pero Kotori-chan, Koto-mamá dijo… -no logro terminar pues la fuerza oculta de la Minami salió a relucir en ese preciso momento- ¡A-adiós, Maki-chan, Nico-chan! –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir tras ser jalado de esa manera.

Entre la discusión de esas dos ni se dieron cuenta que la pareja se había ido del lugar. Solo se dieron cuenta minutos después, y una triste mirada se formó en los labios de la Nishikino al notarlo. La Yazawa no tardo nada en identificar esa mirada, así que, con el fin de ayudarla, la tomo de la mano y sonriendo se la llevo a un lugar que sabía que la pondría feliz: su restaurante favorito donde servían platillos exclusivos con tomate.

* * *

Desde la lejanía, un par de ojos marrones y otro par de ojos amatistas veían la escena que recién pasaba.

-La tienes difícil, Umi –aquella era la voz de la mismísima presidenta del consejo estudiantil que portaba un vestido negro con el cuello decorado con la solapa blanca y sus mangas cubiertas con la tela negra veía desde un café que se encontraba cruzando la calle había visto la escena con mucho interés- aunque si te soy sincera, Maki puede perder si no se aplica –comento con una liviana sonrisa- deberían mejor andar entre ustedes, las cosas parecen más fáciles.

-Ya les he dicho que no siento más que una inmensa amistad por Maki –el joven peliazul que llevaba unos pantalones azul marino y una chamarra lisa marrón bufo y le dio un sorbo a su café que esperaba a ser probado- Al menos Maki y yo estamos solteros, pero… esos dos…

-Umi, tú no te enteras de nada, ¿verdad? –la mirada confusa del arquero fue suficiente para que la presidenta soltara una traviesa sonrisa- digamos que ser la encargada de los expedientes de los alumnos tiene sus ventajas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –el ladeo la cabeza sin entender del todo- si tienes alguna información me seria de mucha utilidad.

\- ¿Acaso ya aceptaste tus sentimientos por aquella diseñadora? –sus palabras fueron contestadas por un lindo sonrojo de parte del joven- Umi, Umi, me estás dando la razón e incluso las ganas de contarte toda la verdad que ocultan aquellos que llamas "inseparables".

-Pero sé que no lo harás, presidenta Yuki –sonrió derrotado- por mientras me conformare en esperar y estar con ella el tiempo que pueda.

\- ¿Y si tu princesa escarlata se pone celosa? –pregunto juguetonamente- puede que ella esté interesada en el panadero, pero tú y yo sabemos que hubo un tiempo en el que no le eras indiferente.

-Es como decir que tu novio va a venir a romperme la cara por estar contigo en este momento –soltó el con una leve risa- a todo esto, no va a venir, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eren? Para nada. El piensa que eres homosexual –la sorpresa no cabía en la cara del Sonoda- ¿Qué? No puedes culparlo, Umi. Nunca has tenido novia y pasabas mucho tiempo con Eli cuando eran adolescentes. ¿Qué quieres que piense el inocente de Eren?

-Tu novio es alguien extraño en todo el sentido de la palabra –con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas negó con la cabeza- es el que se la pasa con Tsubasa y nadie le dice nada al respecto. Son inseparables en muchos sentidos.

-Lo sé. Pero debo admitir que si no hubiera conocido a Eren primero, me hubiera enamorado completamente de Tsubasa –una tenue sonrisa ensoñada apareció en sus labios- aunque si me dan a escoger entre Tsubasa y Eli, creo que me iría por el rubio ruso.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con el pobre de Eren? –otra liviana risa salió de los labios del arquero mientras negaba con la cabeza- ¿y si te digo que Eli tiene una cita hoy con su pelimorada amiga?

-Umi, subestimas mi poder como presidenta, de todo me entero –la joven le dio un sorbo a su malteada y rio inocentemente- se cada paso de mi lindo Eli.

\- ¿Incluso sabes que están haciendo en este momento? –interesado por la contestación, recargo sus codos contra la mesa y su barbilla descanso en el arco que formaron sus manos entrelazadas- porque me gustaría saberlo ahora mismo.

-No sé qué hacen ahora; pero sé que hicieron al principio de su cita, y al final del día tendré el resultado de dicha unión. ¿quieres saber cómo empezaron? –el peliazul asintió y ella divertida saco el celular de su bolsa- empecemos entonces.

* * *

 _ **¿ustedes qué tipo de relación creen que tienen Honoka y Kotori? Creo que les deje algunas pistas en este capítulo, intenten adivinar~**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo… ¡va a hacer completamente NozoEli! Esta vez no voy a poner otra cosa o a alguien. Únicamente será NozoEli.**_

 _ **Si les soy completamente sincera… iba a cortar el capítulo antes de que Nozomi se encontrara con Eli… ¡Lo sé, eso es maldad! Pero al final decidí dejarlo así. No quise dejarlos esperando otro fin de semana por la continuación n_nU**_

 _ **En mi humilde opinión… no comería lo que trajo Arisa XD, La neta, se ve muy asqueroso xD**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
